Endors toi et ne te réveille pas
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: Si ça avait été quelques années plus tôt, je l'aurais suivi sans hésiter.Mais j'ai choisi mon chemin, et je ne ferai pas marche arrière. Peu importent nos sentiments, je me vengerai, même si pour cela je dois vivre ce cauchemar et ne jamais me réveiller..
1. Prologue

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère_

_L'automne est morte souviens-t'en_

_Nous ne nous verrons plus sur Terre_

_Odeur du temps brin de bruyère_

_Et souviens-toi que je t'attends._

_L'Adieu_

_Guillaume Appolinaire, __Alcools_

_**Prologue**_

Quelques ombres bougèrent sous la faible lueur des bougies. Les rues étaient vides, nulle lumière ne s'échappait des bâtiments. Tout était vide. Pas la moindre trace de vie dans la capitale.

Aux murs étaient placardées des affiches de propagande, du moins selon les personnes protégées de longues capes noires qui bravaient le couvre-feu établi par le régime en vigueur. Elles prônaient toutes la gloire du Clergé, et encourageaient les hommes à rejoindre l'armée sainte.

Comme s'il restait la moindre parcelle de liberté dans ce pays…

L'une des ombres s'arrêta au coin d'une rue et fit signe à ses semblables, qui l'imitèrent. Le plus discrètement possible, ils traversèrent la chaussée, puis le pont, en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser les petits murs qui l'encadraient. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble délabré. L'un d'eux frappa un faible coup à la porte, puis deux autres, plus forts et plus vite. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur la pénombre.

Les ombres se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre, et on n'y voyait rien. Derri7re eux, on plaça une barre en bois en travers de la porte.

-En haut, souffla leur hôte.

Ils grimpèrent tous l'escalier sans poser de question.

Une fois arrivés au premier étage, une unique bougie fut allumée. De lourds rideaux avaient été posés contre les fenêtres, de sorte que la lumière ne puisse filtrer. Il y avait en tout six personnes dans la pièce. Trois d'entre elles étaient à visage découvert, les autres enlevèrent silencieusement leurs capes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noués en deux queues de cheval, un rouquin portant un cache œil, et un homme aux cheveux attachés et à l'air peu avenant.

-Alors ? dit celui-ci.

-L'Eglise connait l'emplacement d'une innocence. Mais il semble que l'endroit ait été scellé par un Noé, elle ne peut donc pas y avoir accès. Nous non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Le Clergé et les Noé ont regroupé leurs forces principales le long de la frontière Nord, il n'y a plus personne là-bas. Ils semblent avoir abandonné.

-Et les Noé ?

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Ils doivent penser l'innocence à l'abri des religieux.

-Les Noé peuvent donc avoir accès à l'endroit.

-Non, il n'y en a qu'un qui peut. On l'appelle le Quatorzième. On dit qu'il reste toujours auprès du comte. Impossible de l'approcher.

-Nous pouvons. Certainement.

-Une minute, Kanda, intervint l'unique demoiselle du groupe, nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe de résistants aux deux autorités, nous ne pouvons pas nous infiltrer chez les Noé et enlever l'un des leurs !

-Ils vont bien quitter la demeure principale, Lenalee, dit le rouquin. Le comte Millénaire fait souvent des apparitions en publique. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas être _constamment_ ensemble…

-Exact, dit l'un des hôtes. La semaine prochaine, Le Quatorzième participera à un bal de charité. Il sera seul.

-C'est l'occasion rêvée.

-Très bien, dit Kanda, vous avez les plans de la caverne ?

-Oui, et même ceux de la mairie où aura lieu le bal ! Tenez.

L'hôte leur passa un sac de toile, bien rempli.

-Et il y a autre chose. Vice-capitaine, vous nous avez demandé une liste.

Lenalee et Kanda tournèrent la tête vers le rouquin. Ils lui lancèrent des regards foudroyants.

-Oh, euh, merci…

-Lavi, murmura Lenalee, pourquoi tu leur as demandé ça ? Nous avons d'autres priorités !

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? siffla Kanda.

-En fait, dit le prénommé Lavi, j'ai appris récemment qu'il existait des centres dans lesquels les enfants servaient de cobayes à des expériences. La plupart du temps ils en meurent…

-C'est horrible, dit Lenalee, mais nous ne pouvons rien pour eux actuellement !

-Je sais, je voulais juste vérifier…Parce que vous voyez…Heredia en fait partie.

-Notre orphelinat ? s'exclama Lenalee. Non…

-Si.

Le silence prit place dans la petite pièce. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le dossier. Lavi l'ouvrit et tourna quelques pages. Les noms étaient dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il alla donc tout à la fin, puis arrivé dans les dernières lettres, il passa son doigt sur les différents noms.

Tout à coup, il se figea. On ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pièce, mais ses compagnons distinguèrent très nettement la pâleur soudaine de son visage. Il referma brusquement le dossier et le fourra dans le sac. Il prit un instant pour reprendre une respiration normale, puis il se tourna vers ses amis d'enfance.

-Retournons au bateau. On pensera au passé plus tard.

* * *

><p>Yay ! Une nouvelle fic ! Bien plus sombre que la précédente, attention...<p>

Et malheureusement chers lecteurs/trices, pas de vampires ni de monstres d'une quelconque catégorie...

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic lors d'une de mes fréquentes nuits blanches, quand je suis dans mon lit et que je regarde le plafond en attendant de m'endormir...

Une illumination !


	2. Ténèbres Blanches

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité._

_Est-il encore temps d'atteindre ce corps vivant_

_Et de baiser sur cette bouche la naissance_

_De la voix qui m'est chère ?_

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que mes bras habitués_

_En étreignant ton ombre_

_A se croiser sur ma poitrine ne se plieraient pas_

_Au contour de ton corps, peut-être._

_Et que, devant l'apparence réelle de ce qui me hante_

_Et me gouverne depuis des jours et des années,_

_Je deviendrais une ombre sans doute._

_O balances sentimentales._

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi_

_Robert Desnos, Corps et biens_

**_Chapitre 1 : Ténèbres Blanches_**

Tous les invités du bal de charité étaient des nobles ayant contribué à la construction d'un immense orphelinat, auquel avaient été intégrées plusieurs structures sociales. Dortoirs séparés, cantine, bibliothèque, parc, terrains de sport, de l'école primaire au lycée.

-Etudes gratuites, lut Lavi sur le dépliant. Ca c'est une école. Orphelins, enfants défavorisés…Il paraît qu'ils ont pris exemple sur une école pour fils de riches.

-Hum ? marmonna Kanda, pas le moins du monde intéressé.

-Le projet a été proposé par le fameux Quatorzième. C'est lui qui a fourni l'essentiel des dons. Plutôt généreux pour un Noé.

-Il a peut-être connu la pauvreté, dit Lenalee.

-C'est un Noé, soupira Kanda. Un ennemi.

-Il est très populaire, figure toi. Il participe à toutes les œuvres caritatives du pays. On le voit peu en public, mais il fait beaucoup pour son pays. Comme quoi ce ne sont pas tous des égoïstes avides de pouvoir.

-Réfléchis un peu, crétin de lapin. Lorsque qu'on a l'air de s'intéresser au peuple, il te suit comme un troupeau de mouton. Tactique politique pour garder la population sous son joug, c'est tout.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Lenalee, c'est que le peuple, depuis la côte jusqu'ici, semble plutôt satisfait de ses dirigeants. Ce n'est pas du tout comme l'autre côté de la frontière, il n'y a pas de couvre-feu, pas de propagande…

Le samurai haussa les épaules et observa la mairie, pleine de monde. Le Noé ne tarderait plus. D'ailleurs, le maire venait de sortir sur le trottoir. Plusieurs personnes le suivirent et se pressèrent les unes contre les autres. A l'autre bout de la rue apparut alors un carrosse, plutôt petit et discret. Il ralentit progressivement pour finalement s'arrêter devant la mairie.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Wisely regarda par la fenêtre. A quelques mètres se dressait la mairie, et devant elle une véritable foule.<p>

-Oh, mais regarde-moi tout ça ! Ils se pressent tous dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler au célèbre Quatorzième.

-Ne commence pas, Wise. Tu sais que ça me gonfle prodigieusement, ces bals. Moi je voulais envoyer le comte.

-Mais il s'est produit l'inverse, ricana son compagnon. Le comte t'a envoyé. Après tout, c'est toi qui a permis la mise en œuvre de ce projet, pas lui. C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir.

-Les hypocrites pompeux qui ressemblent à des perruches, là devant ? Et qui a dit que je voulais les voir, moi ? Ce n'est pas pour leurs beaux yeux que j'ai fait ce don.

-Je sais, mon petit Al…On arrive. Sois poli, surtout. Pas de suggestion implicite ou de remarque sciante, hein ? Et pas d'ironie. Tu m'entends ? Pas d'ironie. Parce que la dernière fois…

-J'ai simplement cloué le bec à un petit prétentieux qui avait les chevilles bien enflées. C'est mal ? demanda innocemment le jeune Quatorzième.

Puis son visage passa du mode « très très ennuyé » au mode « je suis ravi de vous voir ».

* * *

><p>Le Quatorzième était tout à fait charmant. On ne pouvait rien en dire d'autre. Il était poli à l'extrême, répondait à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole, plaisantait, faisait des compliments à jeunes gens qu'on lui présentait et qui, à n'en pas douter, cherchaient un bon parti. Le Noé semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Il esquivait les sujets délicats avec une aisance déconcertante, et savait se faire entendre et respecté. Charmant donc, mais pas seulement dans son comportement.<p>

La rumeur selon laquelle ses cheveux étaient blancs s'avérait être vraie, et s'appliquait également à son frère, qu'on surnommait la Sagesse. Une cicatrice parcourait la moitié gauche de son visage, certainement le douloureux souvenir du champ de bataille. Son teint était plutôt pâle, et on aurait pu le croire malade s'il n'y avait eu ce sourire si particulier sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire qui faisait mal au cœur de Kanda. Il ressemblait tant à celui qui le hantait depuis onze ans que cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il sonnait tout à fait vrai, ce n'était pas un sourire forcé ou hypocrite comme on en voyait si souvent dans ce genre de fête. Ou alors il s'était entraîné pendant très, très longtemps, pensa le samurai.

Les trois rebelles ne se trouvaient pas tout prêt du jeune Noé, ils ne voyaient pas les détails de son apparences. Mais une chose était claire : cet homme savait plaire. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus voyants, un simple costume noir, sobre mais des plus élégants, une paire de gants blancs recouvrant ses mains, et une unique boucle d'oreille pendant à sa lobe gauche.

Oui, charmeur.

Ce gamin, pensa Kanda, était né pour manipuler et tricher.

* * *

><p>Lenalee, pour l'occasion, portait une longue robe verte, et ses cheveux étaient détachés, habilement repoussés en arrière. Elle devait tenter de séduire le Noé pour l'isoler plus tard dans la soirée, dans les jardins où attendaient Lavi et Kanda. Le procédé lui répugnait, d'autant qu'elle ne croyait absolument pas à sa réussite. Il y avait une multitude de jeunes filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres qui lui tournaient autour. Impossible qu'il la remarque, elle, une roturière déguisée, au milieu de tant de bonnes naissances. C'est donc sans y croire qu'elle se dirigea vers les Noé.<p>

Contre toute attente, ce fut le Noé portant un bandeau qui, en se retournant, l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que son ennemi lui souriait poliment et se penchait vers elle.

-A votre place, chuchota-t-il, je ferais attention à ce que je bois. Certains s'amusent à mettre des aphrodisiaques dans les verres qui trainent.

Et sans attendre, il lui arracha son verre des mains et en attrapa un autre, rempli d'eau fraiche pour le lui donner.

-Vous êtes toute rouge, expliqua-t-il, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de fraicheur vous ferait du bien. Vous semblez…Angoissée.

-Ah, euh…Merci, mais je vais bien…C'est juste que…Je…Euh…

Le Noé attendait une réponse, le sourire toujours en place. Celui-ci s'élargit et il passa une main devant sa bouche.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Lenalee sembla rater un battement. Comment savait-il ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Y avait-il une règle de politesse à laquelle elle ne s'était pas conformée ? Autant de questions qui voyaient son pessimisme arriver à son paroxysme alors qu'elle répondait, gênée :

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Autant étoffer.

-Et bien, dit le Noé, vous n'êtes pas maquillée comme une mariée de vitrine, ne manger ni ne buvez rien, et vous ne vous embêtez pas non plus à mentir. Les personnes naturelles se remarquent parmi une foule d'artifice, c'est tout.

Lenalee tourna les yeux vers le Quatorzième.

-Comme lui, murmura-t-elle. Il rayonne.

Le sourire du Noé s'élargit encore.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire, mademoiselle, que vous êtes crédule. Ce n'est pas une insulte, ni un reproche, bien sûr. Tout l'est, ici. Mon frère n'est pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il préfère l'intimité de la famille. J'ai dû le trainer jusqu'ici de force, c'est pour vous dire. Dès qu'il entend parler d'une œuvre de charité, il s'emballe et fait d'énormes dons, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de venir à la cérémonie d'ouverture, c'est toute une affaire, croyez-moi. Cette tête de mule que vous avez en face des yeux est un comédien or paire, voilà tout. Mais oui, lorsqu'il devient le centre d'attention, on ne peut pas en parler autrement : il rayonne. Tout le contraire du naturel…

-Tant que ça ? dit Lenalee, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de toutes les jérémiades auxquelles j'ai eu droit aujourd'hui. Oh, mais je manque à mes devoirs, miss ! Wisely Casterwill, le Cinquième, comme on m'appelle. Mademoiselle… ?

-Iris Belford, répondit Lenalee tel un automate.

Elle avait insisté pour que, toute la journée, on l'appelle de la sorte. Il aurait été stupide de se faire piéger à cause de son nom.

-Vous dansez, miss ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

C'était une chance exceptionnelle. Peut-être même qu'après une danse, il lui présenterait le Quatorzième.

-Et bien, miss Belford, vous allez certainement vous sentir offensée, une fois de plus, mais…

-Oui ?

-Je pense que le vert n'est pas la couleur qui vous sied le mieux.

-Ah oui ? Alors quelle est-elle ?

-Hum, je dirais noir et rouge.

Une fois de plus, le cœur de Lenalee s'emballa. C'était la couleur de l'uniforme des rebelles.

-Telles sont les couleurs de la reine de cœur, dit-il dans un demi-sourire qui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lenalee, cachait un prédateur cynique.

Il détourna alors les yeux, pour fixer derrière elle.

-Excusez-moi, miss, mais je crois qu'on a besoin de moi.

Il lui fit la révérence et l'embrassa sur le dos de la main, puis se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'opposé de son frère Noé. Celui-ci même venait tout juste de s'éloigner de la foule, se dirigeant l'air de rien vers un couloir vide.

Lenalee se dépêcha de le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne. Elle fit quelques pas, et entendant des voix au bout du couloir, se rapprocha silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la merveille moderne qu'était sa robe ne se coince entre les rebords d'une table.

_Mais je fais n'importe quoi ! La honnnte !_

Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Personne. Ouf. Au moins l'honneur serait sauf. Elle commença alors à tirer sur le bout de tissu de toutes ses forces. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait donné un bout coup de pied dans la table avec ses bottes noires, histoire de fracasser un peu l'ambiance et de faire voler la table en éclat.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un dire :

-Ce n'est pas en tirant dessus comme une mule que vous allez la décoincer.

Elle se retourna. Il était là.

Sa main gantée masquait la partie basse de son visage qui, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, était déformée par un énorme fou-rire. De sa main libre, il attrapa délicatement le bout de robe et le libéra habilement.

Puis il déplaça sa main sur son menton, la fixant, l'air de réfléchit.

-Euh…Merci, marmonna-t-elle rouge de honte.

-Vous savez, dit-il, vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Houlà. Le plan marchait. Incroyable.

-Mais je pense que deux couettes sur les côtés vous iraient mieux. Des queues de cheval, vous voyez ?

Une fois encore, son cœur rata un battement. Trois fois en une soirée, c'était trop. C'était justement comme ça qu'elle se coiffait d'ordinaire. Et ces Noé qui n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer sa tenue et sa coiffure…Savaient-ils, ou étaient-ils simplement des maniaques de l'apparence ?

-Ah, répondit-elle.

Le Noé se contenta de lui sourire, puis il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les jardins.

- Attention à ne pas trop vous approcher des autres tables, dit-il, on ne se sait pas comment pourrait terminer cette pauvre robe.

Lenalee resta plantée là, sans rien dire, les yeux révulsés par l'affront.

* * *

><p>Le Quatorzième fit quelques pas dans le jardin, et observa pensivement la fontaine en face de lui. Il semblait fatigué alors qu'il soupirait d'agacement. Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'horloge qui surplombait l'entrée des jardins. A peine dix heures…Il en avait encore pour au moins deux heures à rester planter comme un poireau au milieu de la foule et sourire comme une marionnette.<p>

-Noblesse oblige, marmonna-t-il. Pff. Si je tenais le crétin qu'a lancé ça…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit au bord de la fontaine. A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était rapidement devenue étouffante, les différents parfums venant se mêler à l'odeur de l'alcool, à la chaleur…Le Quatorzième s'était senti asphyxié. Il lui fallait absolument un bol d'air frais.

Dehors, en ce début d'été, il y avait encore une certaine fraicheur, des plus agréables et des plus reposantes. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il entendait encore la musique de l'orchestre et des bribes de conversations, mais il se sentait désormais plus proche des senteurs de fleurs. Et c'était d'autant plus agréable que la douce mélodie de l'eau l'allégeaient, il sentait sa tête flotter…

-S'il vous plaît ! l'interrompit alors quelqu'un.

Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut une silhouette s'approcher.

-Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu une demoiselle aux cheveux noirs et la robe émeraude ?

L'homme était roux et portait un cache œil.

Haha.

Puis, tout d'un coup, on l'assomma par derrière.

* * *

><p>Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee restèrent auprès du Noé jusqu'à son réveil.<p>

Alors qu'il se redressait, puis se frottait les yeux, ballait, ils l'observèrent étrangement.

Le Noé n'y fit pas attention. Jusqu'à ce que le rouquin murmure à son compagnon :

-Tu as raison, il a les mêmes yeux…

-Hum ?

Le Quatorzième ne savait pas où il était, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'était plus au bal, ça, c'était sûr. Il avait été enlevé, ça aussi, c'était sûr. Mais il avait l'habitude. Les quatre dernières années, il avait été kidnappé pas moins de trois fois. Il était rodé, et savait comment ça marchait. Ceux-là avaient l'air plutôt aimable.

-Auriez-vous du café ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Ses hôtes semblèrent pris au dépourvu.

Kanda répondit avec son habituel air aimable :

-Non.

-Ah s'exclama le Noé, excellent, j'ai horreur de ça. On va certainement bien s'entendre. Et du thé, s'il vous plaît ?

-Non.

Le Noé cessa de gesticuler et le mitrailla du regard. Si un regard avait pu vous disséqué et trouver ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de votre tête, celui-là l'aurait fait.

-Je suis _certain_ que vous avez du thé. Vous avez une tête à boire du thé.

Son regard parut les désarçonner. Ils se consultèrent du regard, et haussèrent finalement les épaules.

Le rouquin sortit de la pièce.

-Hum, dit Lenalee.

-J'en étais sûr, les couettes vous vont bien. Je le savais.

La jeune fille rougit.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis, retrouvant de l'aplomb, elle lui demanda :

-Quel est votre nom ?

Le Quatorzième sourit ironiquement.

-Le Quatorzième, le Musicien, le Dernier Né…Les autres sont plus rares.

-Mais vous avez certainement un prénom et un nom de famille.

-Certainement, en effet.

Les trois interlocuteurs, ou plutôt les deux interlocuteurs, se regardèrent pendant une minute sans cille, l'un souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'autre le visage crispé.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Noé ne répondit pas, et se rapprocha d'une vitre en forme de hublot, qui d'ailleurs s'avéra être un hublot, quelle coïncidence. Il s'aperçut alors que la pièce tanguait.

Il était sur un bateau, qui lui-même se trouvait être en pleine mer. Pas de côte à l'horizon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet à son poignée. Hum, pas bêtes, les résistants. Ils avaient pensé à un moyen d'inhiber ses pouvoirs.

-Je parie que vous avez volé cette chose immonde à ces vieux croutons d'ecclésiastiques. Vraiment moche. Ils n'ont absolument aucun goût.

-Etes-vous conscient de votre situation ?

Le Quatorzième se retourna vers le samurai.

-J'ai des yeux et un cerveau. Alors oui, a priori je suis conscient de la situation.

Il se mit alors à analyser la pièce dans son ensemble. On se serait cru dans un pays d'Orient.

-Très équilibré, complimenta-t-il, j'aime bien les petites taches blanches.

-Euh, c'est à cause d'un truc qui a explosé remarqua Lenalee.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Très joli dans l'ensemble. J'aime bien. Bonne personnalité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau.

-Ah, la cabine du capitaine. Pas d'autre pièce à aménager en cellule, je suppose. Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse du mal à quelqu'un ?

-Toutes les armes sont bien cachées.

-Je fouille souvent.

-On va te surveiller, rassures-toi. Tu sais nager ?

-On m'a toujours dit que ma nage était très élégante à défaut d'être efficace.

La porte se rouvrit et Lavi déposa une tasse de thé sur le bureau.

-Ah, merci !

Le rouquin se retourna vers Kanda et Lenalee.

-Dis donc, Lenalee, à propos de…

-Lenalee ? Lenalee Lee ? s'intéressa le Noé sans pour autant relever les yeux de sa tasse.

Les trois rebelles se figèrent.

-Alors c'est vous, le fameux trio des mers. Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee et Lavi Bookman. Hum. Et je parie que l'épouvantail à dragon dont tout le monde parle, c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant d'un air triomphant son doigt sur Kanda. Tu ferais fuir une sirène rien qu'à ta grimace !

Le silence s'empara alors de la pièce. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Kanda observa le garçon un moment. Il le fixait de ses grands et beaux yeux d'argent, sûr de lui, l'air d'attendre.

_Il me teste_, songea Kanda.

-Pas de commentaire à recevoir de la part d'un gringalet.

Le Noé reposa brutalement la tasse sur le bureau.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le gringalet, face de marbre ?

Et le voyage ne faisait que commencer, en plus.

* * *

><p>On avait expliqué au Quatorzième qu'il devrait partager sa cabine avec le capitaine du bateau, autrement dit Kanda. La nouvelle avait eu l'air de lui faire extrêmement plaisir. Il avait immédiatement demandé un échange de cabine. Comprenant sous la menace d'un sabre long comme sa jambe que c'était impossible, il avait alors réquisitionné le lit. Le criminel dormirait sur le canapé, un point c'est tout.<p>

Il avait failli y avoir une nouvelle dispute, mais Lenalee avait bien fait comprendre à son chef, qui se trouvait être son ami d'enfance, que le Noé était une victime dans toute cette histoire, et qu'il fallait le traiter comme un invité, qu'ils en avaient besoin après tout.

Cela avait attisé la curiosité du jeune homme, qui avait alors demandé en quoi ils avaient besoin de lui. On lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Kanda était déboussolé. Il lui ressemblait. Terriblement. En plus hautain, plus sûr de lui, et plus menaçant. Et plus cinglant, aussi. Mais il lui ressemblait, tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Tu rigoles ? lui avait répondu Lavi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son avis. Il a les mêmes yeux, la ressemblance s'arrête là. Et puis il était brun, je te rappelle.

Oui, ça il le savait. Ce qu'il savait également, c'était que « cette » personne à laquelle il ne cessait de penser, se comportait d'une façon semblable avec lui, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls…Mais c'était impossible. Il avait pris la liste à Lavi, et il avait vu son nom. Il était mort, et il lui faudrait l'accepter un jour ou l'autre, qu'il le veuille ou non. L'ennui, justement, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas.

-Excuse-moi ?

Kanda garda les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il sentit alors quelqu'un poser un doigt sur son épaule.

-Face de marbre ? T'es vivant ?

Kanda ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda le Noé droit dans les yeux.

-_Quoi ?_

-Les canaux de sauvetage, c'est par où ? Juste pour savoir.

-J'ai déjà la bonté de te laisser circuler sur mon bateau, alors ne viens pas me taper sur les nerfs ou je t'enferme dans ta cabine.

-Ce serait bête, ça. Après tout, c'est aussi la tienne. Tu n'aimerais pas dormir sur un canapé criblé de petites aiguilles, n'est-ce pas Yuyu ?

Le sabre apparut comme magie sous sa gorge.

-Cap'taine ?

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire et je te…

-Que se passe-t-il Kanda ?

-Oh ! Miss Lee ! Ma sauveuse arrive toujours au bon moment ! Très jolie, l'uniforme.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. A chaque fois qu'elle trouvait Kanda et le Noé ensemble, il venait toujours la complimenter, sous le regard noir de Kanda, puis s'esquivait pour aller observer le cuisinier, Jerry. On lui avait bien entendu interdit l'entrée à la cuisine, ce qui ne l'avait point empêché d'aller faire un brin de causette avec Jerry, qui l'avait, en moins d'une demi-heure, pris en affection.

D'ailleurs, tout l'équipage l'appréciait. A l'exception près de Chaoji. Celui-ci avait autrefois appartenu à un autre navire, lequel avait été coulé par les forces maritimes des Noé. Mais à part lui, tous trouvaient le garçon…Comment dire ? Normal, pour un Noé. Il se comportait comme eux, ne réclamait jamais rien, sauf à Kanda qu'il faisait régulièrement tourner en bourrique, et parlait avec eux comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui.

Le Quatorzième ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un humain. Il se fondait dans la masse, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était lors du bal.

Néanmoins, tous auraient également pu le dire, il n'était pas l'un des leurs. Il y avait ce je ne sais quoi, qui l'empêchait de voir le monde comme eux. Et il y avait ses yeux…

Ces yeux remplis de tristesse et de ressentiment accumulés depuis toujours…

* * *

><p>Trois jours après le départ du bateau, Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Le gamin faisait exprès de le rendre fou, c'était obligé. Nul autre sur le bateau n'avait à se plaindre. Mais le samurai se sentait harcelé, et il avait d'excellentes raisons de clouer le Noé dans sa chambre.<p>

Il le savait, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Ah oui, vox populi…

Ca marchait comme ça, chez les rebelles. Lorsqu'on n'était pas d'accord, on se soumettait à un vote. Dans le cas présent, le score avait été de un contre dix-huit. Dix-neuf si on comptait le Noé. L'excuse : personne ne voyait de raison de « accabler encore plus ce pauvre garçon ».

En un rien de temps il s'était mis tout le monde dans la poche, sauf le capitaine, qui voyait en son prisonnier un escroc malsain et nocif pour l'ensemble du monde.

Il avait _osé_ changer le menu des repas. Parce que Mosieur ne trouvait pas les soba à son goût. « Trop calorique », qu'il avait dit. Les rebelles se voyaient maintenant forcés de manger du poulet rôti, des pommes de terre, des petits pois et autres bizarreries dans le même genre. Kanda était pourtant allé expliquer à Jerry que les soba, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. S'il y avait une chose en laquelle on pouvait croire dure comme fer, c'était les soba.

Ensuite, la réserve de thé. Le Quatorzième avait réussi à se procurer, et étrangement nul sur le bateau ne savait comment, la liste des fournitures. Etaient arrivés en stock des paquets de thé _occidental_, pas oriental comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Plus du chocolat, des galettes, et surtout des sachets et des sachets entiers de mitarashi dango…

Mais où donc était passé le produit d'entretien pour les armes ? La poudre à canon ? Apparemment peu de gens s'en étaient rendus compte, car on lui répondait la même chose à chaque fois qu'il en parlait : « Ah oui, vraiment ? Ben ça… ! ».

Mais le pire était à venir.

Cela faisait donc trois jours que le bateau avait quitté terre, trois jours que Kanda évitait soigneusement sa cabine, de peur de faire encore une horrible découverte.

Mais un certain soir qu'il se sentait exténué, il décida d'aller s'allonger. Sur son canapé, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Plus vite la mission serait terminée, plus vite il pourrait récupérer son lit. Tout en se grattant la tête, il ouvrit la porte, puis dans un bel ensemble, releva conjointement les deux sourcils et dans son extrême habilité lâcha son sabre qui tomba à terre tel le glas du destin.

-Tiens, dit le Noé, salut ! J'ai un peu rangé ton bureau, ce n'était pas très ordonné. Ah, et j'ai changé les serviettes dans la salle de bain, je me suis dit qu'un peu de couleur, ça changerait. Au fait, ton bureau était très mal situé par rapport à la lumière, donc je l'ai bougé. Du coup j'ai aussi dû déplacer le lit, mais t'inquiètes pas, je me suis pas fait mal. Alors ? C'est quand même plus carré qu'avant, non ?

Plus carré ? Mais c'était…CARREMENT UNE AUTRE CHAMBRE ! Il avait changé les draps, les rideaux, ajouté des tiroirs, retourné le tapis, dessiné sur le mur, trié _ses papiers confidentiels_, et classé SES vêtements par couleur !

Comme Kanda ne répondait pas, le Quatorzième tourna tranquillement une page d'un dossier et haussa les épaules.

Le samurai le lui arracha des mains, de la fumée sortant des oreilles pour quiconque l'observerait avec attention.

-Qui t'as permis de prendre ça ? cracha-t-il.

-C'était en évidence sur la table ! Déjà ouvert ! Si tu ne veux pas que je regarde, tu n'as qu'à les ranger convenablement. J'ai tout reclassé par titre sans même regarder les autres, alors tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, gamin !

-C'était tellement le bordel que j'ai eu pitié de toi ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez si peu efficaces si vous n'êtes même pas ordonné dans vos papiers !

Kanda n'en put plus. Il attrapa le Noé par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je pourrais te trainer dans une cave et t'enchainer à un mur comme tu le fais avec nous autres rebelles, alors…

-On n'enchaîne personne.

Kanda en eut le souffle coupé. Le gamin était collé au mur, les pieds dans le vide, mais il se soulevait avec ses propres forces, accroché aux poignets du samurai. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, le défiant de continuer ses accusations.

-Nous ne sommes pas, comme tu sembles le penser, des monstres qui attachent leurs victimes dans des cellules plus petites qu'un placard pour les laisser crever de faim pour notre bon plaisir ! On n'est pas au niveau de ces chiens de l'Eglise, compris monsieur le super résistant ? Vous vous n'êtes rien, alors ne venez pas vous mettre dans nos pattes ! Nous n'avons rien contre vous, notre seul but est d'annihiler complètement cette secte de fanatiques ! Et ce ne sont pas des petits rigolos dans votre genre qui vont nous en empêcher !

Le samurai reposa lentement son cadet à terre. Il avait presque crié les derniers mots, et le regardait maintenant avec rage.

-Je l'ai déjà vue, cette liste, j'étais simplement étonné que tu aies réussi à te la procurer.

Kanda regarda le dossier qu'il venait de jeter sur le bureau. C'était la liste des enfants ayant servi de sacrifices humains à l'Eglise.

-Et puis je voulais savoir pourquoi tu l'avais laissé ouvert à cette page là.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le Noé regardait vers la fenêtre, mais à cet instant précis, il aurait pu jurer que le garçon était prêt à observer n'importe quoi pour ne pas le regarder lui. Il lui imposa de nouveau la liste sous les yeux, et indiqua un nom.

-Tu le connais ?

La réponse fut instantanée.

-Non.

Il avait répondu trop vite au goût de Kanda.

Puis il détourna à nouveau les yeux. Et de nouveau, la tristesse était de retour dans ses yeux. Il n'en montrait rien, et pourtant elle était bien là, invisible à tous sauf à lui.

Pendant la nuit, il se réveilla pendant un instant. Au-dessus de lui, une paire d'yeux argentés le fixait avec intensité. Le Noé se mordait les lèvres, et semblait confronté à un sérieux dilemme, des rides s'étant imperceptiblement formées sur son front. Il réfléchissait silencieusement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les yeux du rebelle étaient ouverts.

-Pardon, Yu, souffla-t-il. Laisses-moi m'occuper de tout ça. Je vais t'ouvrir la voie vers un avenir meilleur, c'est promis.

Puis il sentit une lourdeur dans sa tête, comme une valse de douces notes l'emportant lentement vers le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il avait oublié.

* * *

><p>-On voit la caverne d'ici, remarqua Lavi. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.<p>

-Aux dernières informations, l'Eglise a rassemblé l'ensemble de ses forces sur le front. Ils ont déserté cet endroit il y a plus d'un mois.

-On va pouvoir débarquer tranquillement, alors. Et qui va s'occuper de…Lui ?

Lavi et Lenalee se tournèrent vers Kanda. Le samurai continuait de fixer le bout de terre au-dessus de l'horizon.

-Au boulot, stupide lapin.

Le rouquin soupira et descendit du ponton. Le Quatorzième n'avait pas quitté la cabine de Kanda de toute la journée. Il s'y rendit tranquillement, et arrivé devant, remit sa chemise correctement, et recoiffa ses cheveux. Certes le Noé était des plus aimables, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un ennemi. Lui-même avait certainement refusé de leur confier son nom et de se nommer « Quatorzième » devant eux pour bien le leur rappeler.

Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer, et il le regretta. Il trouva le jeune prisonnier en train d'admirer un collier, ou plutôt _le_ collier. Celui à ne pas toucher. Il lui avait été offert par la personne la plus chère à ses yeux des années auparavant. Lavi pensait qu'en apprenant sa mort, il l'aurait jeté. Il ne le pensait pas sentimental au point de le garder. Mais…Lui-même aurait fait la même chose. C'était un souvenir de jours plus ou moins heureux, de toute manière.

Maintenant, comment cacher cela à Kanda.

-A ta place, je le reposerais là où je l'ai trouvé, vite fait.

Le Noé aux cheveux blancs ne cilla pas d'un sourcil.

-Je ne le pensais pas du genre à porter des bijoux. J'imaginais bien des trucs genre dague empoisonnées, mais un collier, ça non. Un collier tout à fait banal, en plus.

-Ecoute, il y tient vraiment, alors repose-le.

Le captif s'exécuta sans broncher. Il le reposa dans la boîte rectangulaire ouverte sur le bureau, la referma, puis la changea de position et tapota doucement dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il a mis un morceau de spaghetti sec dans les rouages. Ça se casse quand on l'ouvre. Malin. Mais gaspiller de la nourriture comme ça, franchement…

-Comment t'as trouvé ça ? demanda Lavi, ébahi.

-'suffit de penser comme un parano et t'as saisi comment réfléchit ton capitaine. Tu ne vas rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…Non, pourquoi ?

Il remplaça le spaghetti et replaça la boîte dans le tiroir, duquel pendait un cadenas, ouvert, qu'il referma.

-Euh…

-J'aime m'acharner sur ce qu'on veut me cacher. En l'occurrence, je pense qu'il voulait que personne ne trouve ce collier. Et sinon, que voulais-tu e dire, Bookman ?

-Ben…On va pas tarder à accoster. On va avoir besoin de toi.

-Ah, un peu d'action. Vas-y.

-Tu connais Pixy Cove ?

Le Noé releva la tête et le fixa un moment.

-Oh, dit-il finalement. Je vois. Pas bête, maintenant que les lieux sont débarrassés.

-Tu penses pouvoir obtenir l'innocence ?

-Aucun problème. J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas la garder ?

-…

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais fouiller la bibliothèque, maintenant. Retournes voir ton capitaine, il t'attend surement.

Lavi aurait volontiers empêché le Noé de fouiner, il l'aurait volontiers trainé sur le pont avec lui, il lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer que c'était lui, le geôlier, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du garçon l'en empêchait. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on fasse ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait aucun doute. Impossible qu'on remette sa parole en doute. Son intonation était confiante, mais pas provoquante.

Décidément, se dit Lavi, comment détester un homme pareil, un meneur adoré de son peuple et aimable avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, même ses ennemis ?

* * *

><p>Le débarquement se fit sans encombre. Le Noé ne fit rien de suspect. Kanda avait bien fait comprendre à Lavi et Lenalee, qui l'accompagnaient dans la grotte, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser sans surveillance un seul instant. Il était donc là, le bracelet anti-Noé fermement accroché à son poignet, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Il y faisait noire, complètement. On n'y voyait absolument rien. Lenalee sortit des allumettes et un briquet de sa poche, mais le Noé ne laissa pas l'allumer.

-Inutile. Regarde les murs.

Ils suivirent son regard. C'était faible, et parfois comme interrompu, mais en se concentrant dessus, on pouvait distinguer sur la paroi du mur un symbole. Les trois rebelles voyaient mal de quoi il s'agissait, mais pour le Musicien, cela était évident.

-Une note de musique. L'innocence est protégée par une berceuse…Non, un requiem. La partition déroulée devrait nous indiquer le chemin. Et tendez l'oreille. Quand nous serons assez proches, nous commencerons à entendre la musique.

Personne de protesta. Le Noé passa en tête du groupe, les trois autres le suivant sans dire un mot. Ils marchèrent longtemps, et passèrent même dans de tous petits espaces. La roche était humide. L'eau devait complètement envahir l'endroit lors de la marée. Chacun se fit la réflexion, mais nul ne l'énonça à voix haute. Il était claire qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, et à en juger par l'allure du Noé, il l'avait bien compris.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui parut une éternité, ils arrivèrent finalement près d'un petit ruisseau. On commençait à entendre de la musique. La mélodie jouée n'avait rien de joyeux, et avait certainement dû décourager tous les hommes de l'Eglise s'y étant aventurés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un espace à l'air libre. On pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel.

Et, au milieu de cet espace, se trouvait une sphère émeraude étincelante.

Lavi et Kanda commençaient à s'en rapprocher lorsque le Noé les arrêta.

-Si vous entendez la musique de trop près, vous deviendrez fous à vie. Vous aurez l'impression d'avoir devant vous tout ce que vous voulez sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'est le précédent Quatorzième qui a posé cette barrière !

Le Noé haussa les épaules.

-La partition parle d'elle-même.

Il s'avança rapidement, et saisit l'objet. Soudain, la musique disparut, les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Euh, un peu de feu s'il vous plaît ? fit la voix du Musicien.

Ils entendirent le garçon se rapprocher d'eux, mais avant que Lenalee ait eu le temps d'allumer son briquet, des projecteurs furent allumés, et braqués sur eux.

* * *

><p>Le Noé s'était prudemment réfugié derrière Kanda. Il tenta une fuite en douce, mais le samurai l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et le ramena vers lui.<p>

-Au nom du Saint Clergé, rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! cria quelqu'un.

-Mon œil, grogna Lavi.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, un revolver en main, ainsi qu'une pile de parchemins dans l'autre.

-Faisons semblant pour le moment, souffla Kanda à ses compagnons.

-Euh…commença le Noé.

-_La ferme !_

On pouvait à présent distinguer l'homme. Il portait l'uniforme violet des membres du Vatican.

-Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Les trois rebelles dirent face, près à frapper à tout instant, tandis que le Quatorzième se carapatait derrière eux dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

L'homme ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, puis :

-Kanda ? Lenalee ? Lavi ? C'est vous ?

Les trois amis sursautèrent. Ils reculèrent légèrement en entendant leurs noms.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança Lavi.

-C'est moi, répondit l'homme, Link ! Howard Link ! Vous vous souvenez ?

-Le pleurnichard de la cantine ? grommela Kanda.

-…Oui, voilà.

-_Merdouille de merd…_

-Arrête de bouger, gamin !

Link plissa les yeux, l'arme légèrement baissée.

-Qui est avec vous ? Montrez le moi.

Kanda souffla, puis il tira le Noé devant lui. Celui-ci tenta de cacher son visage, mais Lavi lui attrapa l'autre bras. Au cas où, se disaient-ils, le Noé pourrait toujours servir de bouclier. C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Le silence prit place. Plus personne ne parlait. L'homme lâcha son revolver, qui tomba par terre et rebondit dans un bruit métallique.

-Toi ? fit la voix de Link.

Le Noé ne répondit pas, se contentant de se relâcher et de soupirer d'ennui un bon coup.

-Tu es vivant ?

-Manifestement. Ça faisait longtemps, double verrue !

Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee se figèrent. Ils posèrent les yeux sur le Noé, Link, puis de nouveau sur le captif.

Ce surnom, c'était Lavi qui l'avait inventé, après que Link se soit fait tatoué le front par les prêtres de leur orphelinat. Seuls les enfants qui y vivaient à cette époque pouvaient le connaître. Le Quatorzième était un de leurs camarades ?

Lenalee et Lavi tentaient de faire le rapprochement avec leurs souvenirs, lorsque l'évidence s'imposa dans l'esprit de Kanda.

-Moyashi ? murmura-t-il.

Il l'avait dit à voix basse, mais le nom avait frappé comme un coup de tonnerre. Le Quatorzième inspira profondément.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il le dire ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La prise sur son poignet se relâcha. Il dégagea son poignet et recula de quelques pas. L'attention de l'assistante était entièrement portée sur lui.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Link. Tu es mort ! Tu es mort il y a huit ans ! Tous les registres…

-L'Eglise se refuse à croire qu'il puisse exister des aberrations telles que moi, cher Link. Ton inspecteur Leverrier s'y connait particulièrement bien pour faire disparaître les gens de la circulation. Mais j'ai préféré m'en charger moi-même, désolé pour lui.

-Allen ? Allen Walker ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à la cicatrice s'inclina ironiquement.

-Il semble que l'autorité compétente ne fasse pas confiance à ses subordonnés ! Tu ignores vraiment tout sur moi, Link ? Et ils t'ont quand même envoyé ici ? Grossière erreur !

-Mais enfin, pourquoi voudraient-ils se débarrasser de toi ? s'écria Link, cédant à la panique. Tu es porteur une innocence !

-Quoi ?

Allen reporta son attention sur les rebelles.

-Mais non, dit Lenalee, qui ne voulait pas y croire, c'est un…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. La peau du garçon devenait peu à peu grise, à la lumière des éclairages cela se voyait particulièrement bien. Des stigmates apparurent le long de son front. Le garçon était bel et bien un Noé.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Link et les rebelles s'avancèrent, la bouche ouverte, les bras tendus.

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de regarder. D'un simple geste, il étendit son bras gauche et pivota, fauchant dans un éclair la tête du prêtre qui s'était jeté sur lui avec un couteau. Son bras gauche s'était transformé en cinq immenses griffes, acérées à n'en pas douter, noires, un cristal émeraude au creux du dos de la main.

Toutes les personnes observaient la scène avec stupeur.

-Et oui, dit le Quatorzième, l'innocence et les Noé ne sont pas aussi incompatibles qu'on le dit. Je suppose qu'on vous a raconté autre chose, chez les curés.

Le visage du jeune homme était totalement transformé. Son sourire était moqueur, un brin sadique, et ses yeux d'une indifférence frappante. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par ce sang qui l'avait éclaboussé au visage et sur sa chemise de soirée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Link ? Voir tes copains se faire tuer par moi ou par tes supérieurs, vexés que le fait que l'incarnation suprême du bien puisse être mélangée à celle parfaite du mal ait été découvert par de vulgaires soldats inférieurs ? Ah non, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas des soldats mais des élus de Dieu. Autant pour moi. Signalons que j'en suis un, en passant.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le Noé était derrière les trois rebelles.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Kanda. Je voulais éviter ce genre de scène.

Puis il les assomma sèchement, et ce fut le tour de Link. Enfin, il se précipita vers la sortie. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin ne furent pas épargnés. Il attrapa une tête, et arrivé à la sortie de la grotte, il la lança sur la rive, où se trouvaient des membres de l'équipage du bateau.

Suite à cela, il prit un autre chemin, et arriva devant une porte dont l'encadrement flottait dans les aires. Les battants étaient carrelés de différentes nuances de rouge.

Il passa au travers et la porte disparut derrière lui, sans laisser aucune trace d'elle-même.

_Voici venir les temps où vibrant sur sa tige_

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir _

_Les sons et les parfums tournent dans l'air du soir _

_Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !_

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir _

_Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige _

_Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !_

_Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir._

_Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige,_

_Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir !_

_Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir _

_Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige._

_Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir,_

_Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige !_

_Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige…_

_Ton souvenir en moi lui comme un ostensoir !_

_Harmonie du Soir,_

_Charles Baudelaire, __Les Fleurs du Mal_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Ce que c'était dur de ne pas nommer Allen une seule fois !<p>

Le premier poème se rapporte à Kanda, le deuxième à Allen. Je trouvais ça pas mal.

J'espère que la lecture a été agréable. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre...Je trouve que je suis passée trop vite sur certains passages, ou alors que je ne les ai pas écrits comme il faut...

Enfin, je vous laisse juger.

Review ?


	3. Chante moi une berçeuse

**Endors toi et ne te réveille pas**

_Si quelqu'un veut savoir qui me lie et enflamme,_

_Qui esclave a rendu ma franche liberté,_

_Et qui m'a asservi, c'est l'exquise beauté,_

_D'une que jour et nuit j'invoque et je réclame._

_C'est Le feu, c'est Le nœud, qui lie ainsi mon âme,_

_Qui embrase mon cœur, et le tient garrotté_

_D'un lien si serré de ferme loyauté,_

_Qu'il ne saurait aimer ni servir autre Dame._

_Voilà le Feu, le Nœud, qui me brûle, et étreint :_

_Voilà ce qui si fort à aimer me contraint_

_Celle à qui j'ai voué amitié éternelle,_

_Telle que ni le temps ni la mort ne saurait_

_Consommer ni dissoudre un lien si étroit_

_De la sainte union de mon amour fidèle_

_Si quelqu'un veut savoir_

_Jodelle_

**Chapitre 2 : Chante moi une berçeuse**

Allen Walker, en passant la porte, arriva dans un salon élégamment décoré. Les meubles de bois ancien étaient savamment travaillés, les rideaux finement brodés, et un magnifique lustre pendait au plafond. L'endroit respirait le luxe, mais n'était pas trop chargé, on n'avait pas l'impression, en y pénétrant, de découvrir un amas de choses brillantes. La pièce était décorée avec goût, et l'habitant des lieux avait su rester raisonnable.

Allen s'étira les bras, bailla et épousseta ses vêtements. Il avait gardé sa tenue de bal toute la semaine, mais il avait quand même eu le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain du capitaine, il était donc présentable.

Le comte était sûrement encore éveillé, mais fatigué. Il fallait profiter du faible éclairage de ses appartements pour paraître élégant. Le comte Millénaire était dur à satisfaire de ce côté-là, et exigeait toujours de voir ses « enfants » irréprochables.

Le garçon se dirigea à grands pas vers la suite du comte, défilant dans les couloirs tel un taureau fonçant sur un tissu rouge. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. De la lumière filtrait en-dessous. Allen toqua doucement. Il entendit une clé cliqueter dans la serrure, et la poignée tourner. Une femme blonde portant des lunettes de soleil ouvrit la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, auquel Allen répondit par un sourire fatigué.

Il n'avait jamais compris quel intérêt sa sœur Lulubell avait à porter des lunettes de soleil, de jour comme de nuit, et à teindre ses cheveux. Certes, elle était classe, mais même dans son état normal elle l'était. Peut-être voulait-elle sortir du lot et attirer l'attention du comte ? Il se posait toujours la question, mais n'osait jamais demander directement à Lulu.

Il entra dans la suite du comte.

-Tu as du sang sur le visage.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya soigneusement les traces rouges.

-Il est dans sa chambre, dit la jeune femme. Il allait se coucher.

Allen se dirigea vers la chambre de son tuteur et frappa, une fois de plus, quelques coups à la porte.

-Oui ?

Allen tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte, laissant voir son visage de la chambre. Le comte, en chemise et pantalon, lui sourit.

-Allen, dit-il. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

-Bien, monsieur.

-Et ta mission ?

Pour toute réponse, Allen fouilla ses poches et sortit de l'une d'elle l'innocence qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Bien, dit le comte en la prenant. Une de plus. Très bon travail, Allen, comme toujours. As-tu dîné ?

-Non, je vais aller grignoter quelque chose, monsieur. Je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim, ces derniers jours.

-Ne mange pas trop, tout de même. Je reçois des invités demain. Je te suggère de te reposer tranquillement chez Shéryl. Sa femme et lui y sont actuellement, de même que Road et Tyki.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, monsieur.

Le comte lui sourit chaleureusement, lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et rangea l'innocence dans un tiroir.

-Monsieur ? demanda Allen.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais savoir où est Wisely.

-Je l'ai envoyé négocier avec…de potentiels alliés. Il devrait rentrer dans trois jours au plus tard.

-Merci monsieur. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Merci. Toi aussi, Allen.

Le garçon se retira et se dirigea vers sa suite. Il se trouvait dans la demeure principale, celle qui accueillait tous les membres de la famille. Chaque Noé avait sa propre suite, au minimum cinq pièces, la demeure était donc immense. La sienne se trouvait au dernier étage, sous le grenier, et avait vue sur le jardin. Il appréciait particulièrement l'endroit justement pour sa vue et sa position. C'était un étage calme, qu'il partageait avec Wisely et Lulubell, deux des Noé les plus, disons, silencieux.

Au-dessus se trouvait le grenier, dans lequel il avait trouvé une foule d'objets ayant autrefois appartenu à la famille Walker, dont il était le dernier membre encore en vie. A cause de cette maudite Eglise…

Il prit une douche et enfila une tenue propre, sortit une valise et y casa quelques vêtements de rechange.

Puis il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, et attendit. Une plaque lumineuse sortit progressivement du sol pour finalement se dresser devant lui. Il se dirigea vers elle et passa au travers. Il se passa rapidement une main sur les yeux. Il se trouvait désormais dans un endroit lumineux, entouré de bâtiments blancs, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la luminosité. Il fit quelques pas et passa une porte, sur laquelle était inscrit :

_Shéryl Camelot,_

_Résidence d'été_

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'obscurité, et cette fois face à une nouvelle porte d'entrée, celle d'un large manoir au centre d'un immense parc. Quelques réverbères éclairaient l'endroit. Allen frappa quelques coups à la porte. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir.

-Lord Walker, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Mr. Cloade, dit-il, pardonnez-moi cette visite tardive, je rentre de mon travail.

-Ce n'est rien, Lord Walker. Monsieur n'est pas couché, il fait une partie de billard avec monsieur son frère.

Le domestique attrapa sa valise et le fit entrer avec multiples révérences. Il le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la salle de jeux, dans laquelle discutaient deux hommes, au milieu d'une fumée grise. Ils fumaient, l'un un cigare, l'autre une cigarette bon marché.

Le domestique frappa discrètement à la porte et annonça :

-Lord Walker, monsieur.

-Ah, s'exclama l'homme le plus âgé, mon neveu préféré ! Comment vas-tu mon cher Allen ? Mr. Cloade, amenez-nous…Tous les restes du repas de ce soir, je vous prie.

L'autre homme, beaucoup moins solennel, se contenta d'un « salut gamin » en bonne et due forme.

Allen les salua poliment et tira la langue au plus jeune. La partie de billard fut interrompue, et on mena Allen dans un salon plus grand et plus éclairé.

-Alors, dit Shéryl, cette mission !

-Un succès, dit Allen.

-Tu bailles, remarqua Tyki.

Mr. Cloade déposa un plateau de victuailles devant Allen qui s'en saisit aussitôt que le domestique fut sorti.

-Je suis épuisé. Une semaine sans manger correctement, quelle galère !

-J'imagine ça, dit Shéryl.

Il remarqua quelques cernes sous ses yeux.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

-Si, en plein dans la tirade sur la beauté éclatante de son adorable petite fille.

-Cesse donc tes balivernes, Tyki. Allen est fatigué. J'ai dit aux domestiques de préparer ta chambre. Tu es le bienvenu aussi longtemps que tu le désireras. Road sera ravie de te voir, évidement.

-Moi aussi, dit Allen.

Il fronça les sourcils et reposa le plateau vide sur la table basse.

-Je crois que j'ai bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Shéryl ne comprit pas, mais Tyki si. Allen aimait beaucoup sa famille, tous les membres sans exception, mais il avait noué des liens plus particuliers avec Tyki, Road, Wisely et les jumeaux, les trois derniers lui étant plus proche en âge, et le premier étant tout simplement celui qui l'avait arraché aux griffes de l'Eglise. Il se confiait en général à l'un d'eux, choisissant tout de même avec soin, selon l'humeur de son interlocuteur.

Le plus réconfortant restait tout de même Wisely. On n'avait pas besoin de discuter avec lui. Il comprenait toujours. Il savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Tyki, lui, était du genre rassurant, tranquille. On ne se sentait pas oppressé avec lui. Road, elle, était le cerveau, la manipulatrice. Elle manœuvrait dans l'ombre et arrangeait tout. Ou alors elle se collait à lui en espérant que les ondes positives qu'elle émettait l'atteignent frontalement. Quant aux jumeaux…Il valait mieux aller les voir quand on était en colère, pas déprimé. Ils étaient du genre à demander le nom, l'adresse, et à s'occuper des déménagements en direction de l'hôpital.

Bref, c'était une famille très soudée.

La chambre réservée à Allen se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Tyki. Ils s'y rendirent donc tous les deux.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Tyki, sans détour.

-Oui, répondit faiblement Allen.

-…Tu as mal ?

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'en sentait incapable.

-Je l'ignore.

Puis :

-Je pense que oui.

Arrivés devant leurs chambres respectives, Tyki embrassa tendrement le garçon sur le front.

-On en parlera demain, dit-il, avec Road. Pour l'instant repose-toi bien.

Allen hocha la tête et entra dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea en ligne droite vers son lit et s'écroula dessus. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

_Jouer la comédie pendant toute une semaine, devant eux de surcroît, c'était vraiment…douloureux._

Alors oui, il avait mal à sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Quand Link ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait attaché à un siège. Ligoté serait un terme plus exact. On lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau sur la tête, et maintenant une main tenait son col avec fermeté et le secouant dans tous les sens.<p>

-Allez, disait Kanda, réveille-toi, putain !

-Arrête, Yu ! Il a les deux bras cassés, et sa tête est blessée ! Il est aussi choqué que nous !

-La ferme, et ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Je vais le secouer comme ça jusqu'à ce que ce putain de connard me dise ce qui est arrivé ces dix putains d'années ! Allez tu vas…

Lenalee le gifla sèchement et l'écarta sans gène. Elle se pencha sur Link et lui appliqua un mouchoir sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien ?

-…Oui, oui, ça va…Qu'est-ce qui…

-Trois des hommes qui t'accompagnaient sont morts. Le premier, on l'a tous vu. Les deux autres…Je suppose qu'ils ont voulu lui barrer la route. C'est grâce à lui que l'équipage nous a retrouvés.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Link, les survivants ?

-On les a enfermés dans la cave. Plus de peur que de mal.

-Allen…Où est Allen ?

-Partis, répondit Lavi. On ne sait pas comment, il n'y avait aucune embarcation dans le coin, et il n'est ni sur l'île, ni sur le bateau.

-Bon sang…Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il…Un hérétique ?

Un sabre frôla son menton.

-Arrête avec tes conneries ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on soit partis ? s'exclama Kanda.

-Du calme, souffla Lenalee en lui prenant l'arme des mains.

Link semblait anéanti. Complètement perdu. Il ferma les yeux, secoua doucement la tête.

-Je …Je crois que j'ai compris, maintenant. Mais c'est…compliqué.

-Alors grouilles-t…

-Prends ton temps, dit Lenalee.

Il inspira profondément et commença.

-Lenalee est partie quand son frère l'a retrouvée. Lavi a quitté l'orphelinat quand il a été adopté par un vieil homme. Kanda a pu le quitter grâce à un autre vieil homme. Trois jours après, murmura-t-il, Allen a disparu.

-Qu…

-Ne l'interromps pas !

-On l'a retrouvé une semaine après. Il était dans les jardins. Tout bêtement. Mais tout le monde avait déjà cherché à cet endroit. Je me demandais comment il était arrivé là. Et il…Il avait cette cicatrice…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Link.

-Il a dit…Il a dit qu'il avait couru avec des ciseaux et qu'il était tombé…

-Et tu l'as cru ? s'exclama Kanda, hors de lui.

-…Il n'était pas…Il n'était plus le même. Il parlait de moins en moins. Il restait avec Alma, Narein et Miena.

-Attends, attends, dit Lavi. Euh…Narein…C'était pas…

-Le frère de Miena. Ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat Heredia en même temps qu'Allen.

-Ah oui, je me souviens, maintenant. Le petit brun qu'avait toujours froid ?

-Il venait du Sud, dit Lenalee. C'est normal s'il avait froid.

-Oui, dit Link. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés…Pourquoi ils étaient venus de si loin juste pour vivre dans notre orphelinat ? Je commence à me poser la question. Tous les quatre ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur. Je pense qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'on ignorait…Et que, personnellement, j'ignore encore, mais je crois qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir. Plusieurs fois on les a retrouvés dehors en pleine nuit. Personne ne disait rien, les prêtres les emmenaient avec eux et quand ils revenaient, ils étaient…

-Oui ? demanda doucement Lenalee.

-On aurait dit qu'ils…N'étaient plus vraiment…Humains. Ils ne mangeaient plus, ne parlaient plus et avaient l'air terrifiés dès un prêtre les approchait. A l'époque je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ils ont changé d'orphelinat.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Allen, en particulier, avait l'air paniqué. Ils les ont emmenés comme ça, sans prévenir, sans même prendre de bagages avec eux. Je ne les ai jamais revus après ça. J'ai appris que Narein avait été tué par les Noé. J'ai décidé de me mettre au service de l'Eglise juste après. Ensuite, on m'a dit qu'Allen était mort dans un accident et Alma…On dit qu'il est devenu officier, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Miena serait devenue serveuse dans un restaurant.

Ils le regardèrent un instant.

-Si Allen est vraiment un Noé, alors l'Eglise a surement cherché à l'éliminer. Mais c'est impossible, normalement, pour un Noé de cohabiter avec une innocence…Alma aussi avait une innocence.

Ils le regardèrent pensivement. Link semblait dire la vérité.

-Est-ce que tu savais, demanda Lavi, que certains orphelinats servaient de réserve à sacrifices ?

Link le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-_Pardon ?_

-L'orphelinat Heredia dans lequel nous étions, utilisait les compatibles avec l'innocence comme sacrifices. J'ai ici une liste, sur laquelle figure le nom d'Allen.

-Non, c'est impossible…

Lavi la lui montra.

-Mais…alors Narein et Miena…Et Alma…

-Leurs noms ne sont pas dessus.

-Alors ils sont vivants ?

-Faudra vérifier.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Je pense, hésita Lavi, qu'Allen est au courant.

Ils méditèrent tous un instant.

-Bon, dit Kanda en se redressant fièrement, il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher le moyashi.

A cet instant, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-Salut, les morveux. Comment ça gaze ?

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé la journée entière en compagnie des Camelot et de Tyki, Allen s'était retiré dans son propre cottage. Celui-ci se trouvait tout près d'une crique, bordée par la forêt. Il y avait bien sûr un grand jardin, dans lequel on pouvait trouver une multitude de variétés florales. Allen aimait les fleurs, il les trouvait belles. Il prenait particulièrement plaisir à passer ses journées dans une allée surplombée de roses multicolores, à l'origine deux haies qui au fil du temps s'étaient de plus en plus étendues jusqu'à se rejoindre et former un couloir avec toit de fleurs.<p>

Au dernier étage se trouvaient sa chambre et la salle de musique. Sa chambre avait vue sur la mer. Le bruit des vagues l'avait souvent aidé à s'endormir. De la salle de musique, en revanche, on pouvait contempler le jardin. Lorsque le comte lui avait offert la maison, qui avait autrefois appartenu à ses parents, il avait installé des baies vitrées dans la salle à musique et le salon. Dans sa chambre se trouvait une bow window de laquelle, chaque soir, il observait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, et son reflet sur la mer. Accrochées au mur, il y avait des aquarelles des différents paysages entourant la maison, ainsi que des photographies de la famille Walker.

C'était le genre d'endroit auquel on superposerait une douce mélodie jouée au piano.

Dès qu'il était rentré, il s'était changé puis couché. A présent, il sentait quelqu'un le secouer doucement et l'appeler. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de ses couvertures. Le bruit cessa finalement, et on arrêta de le toucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, temps qu'il avait mis à profit pour se rendormir, il flaira une odeur qui lui plaisait bien. Il se força à entrouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir des tartines chaudes recouvertes de miel. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de son parfum préféré, miel d'acacias. Il consentit enfin à se redresser, tout en suivant l'odeur. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla bruyamment.

-J'allais faire le ménage dans ta chambre, fit une voix joyeuse, quand j'ai trouvé un amas de couvertures entourées autour d'un certain loir !

-Suis rentré tard, marmonna Allen en croquant avec délectation dans une tartine. Bon sang, ce que ça m'a manqué ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré toute cette semaine ! Pas un repas convenable !

-C'était la mission dont tu m'as parlé avant de partir ?

La mine d'Allen s'assombrit.

-C'est ça.

-Hum. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu vas me raconter ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais tout te dire, Narein.

Le garçon aux courts cheveux bruns lui sourit et prit une tartine.

* * *

><p>Le maréchal Cross les regarda attentivement.<p>

-Bon, dit-il, si double verrue, comme vous l'appelez, a pigé la situation, je pense que vous pouvez le détacher.

Lenalee s'en chargea. Cross Marian souffla un rond de fumée.

-Le Quatorzième, hein ? M'a toujours eu l'air intéressant, comme gars. Tout le monde dit beaucoup de bien de ce mouflet.

-Vous qui savez toujours tout, dit Lavi, vous pourriez nous dire où il est.

-Aucune idée.

Il remit sa cigarette dans sa bouche et expira un autre jet de fumée.

-Je peux uniquement faire des suppositions. Vous le décrivez tous comme une âme sensible. Est-ce qu'il est le genre à se reposer après une dure épreuve ?

-Ben…Oui !

-Alors il est chez lui.

Kanda le regarda méchamment.

-C'est bien là le problème. Il a oublié de nous refiler son adresse en partant.

-Z'êtes pas débrouillards, lâcha Cross. 'Suffit de trouver les noms des propriétaires des villas et manoirs du pays. Vous prenez celui au nom de Walker, et hop.

-J'y vais soupira Lavi, ça vaut mieux.

-Et si vous voulez savoir ce qui lui est arrivé après sa disparition, ajouta Cross, vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre copine, miss Lee. La brune aux cheveux frisés.

-Miranda ? Mais Allen…

-Ce qu'il a subi a sans nul doute été une épreuve. Je doute qu'il en parle de son plein gré.

-Je, j'y vais, bafouilla la jeune fille.

Ainsi trouvèrent-ils le cottage du Musicien.

* * *

><p>-Mon Dieu, murmura Lenalee, mais c'est magnifique !<p>

Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin, et aucun ne pouvait rester indifférent au charme qui s'en dégageait. C'était un paradis miniature, de beauté, de raffinement. Tout se mêlait si bien qu'ils se demandaient si tout cela était réellement naturel.

Kanda leur imposa le silence. Il entendait des voix.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

* * *

><p>Allen buvait paisiblement sa tasse de thé.<p>

-Voilà, tu sais tout.

-Tu n'aurais pas omis quelque chose ?

Allen baissa les yeux.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Allen, tu n'aurais pas tué quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme se redressa subitement.

-Comment tu…

-Je savais que tu reviendrais triste. Les voir te ferait inévitablement mal. Mais tu m'as l'air de culpabiliser. Tu as honte de toi. Tu as fait quelque chose que je désapprouve. Tu n'oses pas me le dire. Alors si en plus c'était devant Kanda…

-Il s'est jeté sur moi avec un couteau ! s'exclama Allen.

-Ah, nous y voilà. Marrant tout ce qu'on peut obtenir avec des suppositions. Vas-y, continue.

Narein lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Trois, marmonna Allen. J'en ai tué trois. Ils m'attaquaient.

-Tu aurais pu les assommer.

-Je pensais qu'ils auraient la trouille et n'oseraient pas bouger.

Allen regardait fixement sa tasse. Un pétale de rose tomba dedans, et s'arrêta à la surface du liquide, flottant dessus.

-Tu meurs d'envie d'y retourner. Tu meurs d'envie de le voir.

Allen reposa fermement sa tasse.

-Impossible. Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes ennemis, à présent.

-Tu te fais encore plus mal, Allen. Je suis certain que Kanda…

-Non, Narein !

Le brun se tut et l'observa.

-J'ai d'autres priorités. Je dois…Je dois sauver Alma.

-Il est à moitié mort, souffla Narein. Même si tu réussissais à l'approcher, le seul moyen de le libérer, ce serait de le tuer.

-Alors je le ferai.

La voix d'Allen tremblait furieusement. Il tentait de parler normalement, mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Si je peux mettre fin à ses souffrances, alors je suis prêt à le tuer, de mes propres mains. Et je dois retrouver le corps de Miena.

Narein ouvrit la bouche, pour ne finalement rien dire, et la referma.

-Je dois aussi retrouver les corps de mes parents. Et celui de Mana. Et je les enterrerai moi-même, en bonne et due forme. Et ils pourront enfin reposer en paix.

-Allen…

-Et pour finir, je détruirai cette maudite Eglise. Il n'en restera rien, je ferai disparaître le moindre de ses vestiges. Et après, je pourrai recommencer à vivre.

-Après, demanda doucement Narein, tu pourras enfin pleurer ?

Allen le regarda, étonné.

-Penses-tu qu'il en faille autant pour que tu puisses finalement pleurer et oublier ?

-Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus, elle était ferme et décidée. Ils se turent tous deux un instant. Puis Narein, le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui demanda :

-Comment peux-tu endurer cela ?

-J'ai pu le supporter pendant près de dix ans. Parce que je le devais. Et je vais continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que cette guerre s'achève enfin. Je veux vous épargner à tous le vain spectacle de ma souffrance. J'ai tiré un trait sur nos années à Heredia. Ça ne compte plus. Ce qui s'est passé avant, et ce qui s'est passé après, c'est beaucoup plus important. Je souhaite que Lavi, Lenalee et Yu m'oublient et ne reviennent jamais vers moi.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

-Narein ? murmura Allen, si ça avait été quelques années plus tôt, je l'aurais suivi sans hésiter. J'aurais quitté les Noé sans le moindre remord. J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il me demandait. Mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'ils avaient fait à ma famille…Quand j'ai su de quelle façon ils ont été massacrés…Comment ils ont été persécutés, torturés et finalement tués uniquement parce qu'ils étaient différents…Ce qu'ils font aux enfants dans les orphelinats…En faire des machines à tuer pour s'assurer le pouvoir et la terreur…C'en était trop. J'ai définitivement choisi mon chemin, et je ne ferai pas marche arrière. Peu importent mes sentiments, peu importent les leurs et peu importent les tiens, je me vengerai, et ce n'est pas une poignée de rebelles qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin, crois-moi. Même si pour cela je dois m'enfoncer dans ce cauchemar et ne jamais me réveiller…Je les ferai souffrir autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir mes parents, autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir Alma, autant qu'ils vous ont fait souffrir toi et ta sœur …

-Autant qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir toi ?

Allen soupira et reposa sa tasse.

-Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi n'ont rien à voir dans cette guerre. Toi non plus. Je suis un Noé et un porteur d'innocence, je suis doublement impliqué. Et crois-moi, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, ni à toi, ni aux trois autres. Vous survivrez à cette guerre, et je te promets un avenir dans lequel tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter Narein. Je te promets que je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Le visage d'Allen n'avait plus rien de tranquille. Il semblait déterminé. Les sourcils étaient plissés, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux emplis d'une haine sans borne.

Narein soupira.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Regarde autour de toi, Allen. Il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

-Tu garderais la maison et tu vivrais ta vie. Tu continuerais à avancer.

Narein soupira une nouvelle fois, se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la maison, tout en disant :

-Tu en fais trop, Allen. Tu en fais toujours trop.

Puis il sembla penser à quelque chose. Il se retourna à mi-chemin et demanda d'une petite voix suspicieuse :

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de mourir, Allen ?

Le Noé ne le regarda pas. Il garda les yeux fixés sur les pétales qui s'entassaient dans sa tasse.

-Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Caché derrière les plantes, Kanda pouvait voir le visage d'Allen. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui plaisait pas. Le garçon avait croisé les doigts.

* * *

><p>Lavi faillit se faire prendre. Alors qu'il observait l'entrée de la maison et que Kanda regardait avec insistance un Allen resté seul dans le jardin et visiblement employé à envoyer des ondes négatives au vide, occupation très prenante, une jeune fille déboula dans le jardin par l'arrière.<p>

Manque de bol, la jolie brune était tout à fait le type de Lavi, qui lança un « STRIKE » perçant entre les pétunias. La fille haussa les sourcils et regarda les pétunias, puis décida qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à voir, tout cela en continuant sur sa lancée. Dès qu'elle aperçut Allen, elle se propulsa à une vitesse étonnante sur lui.

-Saluuuuuuuuut ! Enfin rentré !

-Hum, dit Allen en souriant, toujours à s'incruster, hein ?

Son expression avait changé avec une rapidité alarmante. Il était à présent tout à fait aimable, optimiste et très souriant.

-Je vais encore te faire sortir ta bourse ! La mairie de Sherwood récolte des fonds pour construire une immense bibliothèque. D'après les plans, ce sera la plus grande jamais édifiée dans le pays.

-Je vois, dit Allen.

-Non, tu ne vois pas. Ils ont déjà l'argent nécessaire pour les travaux, ce sera bientôt fini. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus assez pour remplir les rayonnages.

-Combien de livres peut contenir cet endroit ?

-Cent cinquante millions, dit-elle tout net.

-Ah oui. Ça ferait un grand vide, c'est sûr. Bon, je vais te faire un chèque.

-Hop hop, intervint Narein qui revenait vers eux. Chomesuke, tu vas finir par le ruiner !

-Oh, ça va, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tout cet argent ?

-Personnellement, dit Chomesuke, j'aurais pensé que tu dépenserais tout en dango.

Le Noé la regarda fixement, un instant en soudaine réflexion.

-J'y avais jamais…

-Oublies, ça ne se conserverait pas. Fais ton chèque et préparons le diner.

Allen griffonna sur un chèque et le tendit à Chomesuke, qui le rangea soigneusement dans les replis de son kimono. Elle le remercia, et proposa :

-Ça vous dit, un resto ? Y en a un nouveau en ville. Je n'y suis pas encore allée.

Narein sourit.

-Ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, ça fait longtemps. Allen ?

-Un restaurant de quoi ?

-Spécialités fermières, à ce qu'ils disent.

-Ah, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait passé la semaine à manger du poisson et des crustacés de mer.

-Hum, pourquoi pas ?

On pouvait désormais voir des étoiles pétiller dans ses yeux. Narein lui demanda d'aller se changer, ses vêtements de ville étant légèrement trop…Habillés pour un petit village.

Après qu'ils furent entrés dans le cottage pour se préparer, Kanda souffla à ses acolytes :

-Lenalee, tu les suis. Nous on va fouiller la maison.

-Quoi ? s'offensa-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas…

-On l'assommera quand il rentrera. Je veux d'abord vérifier quelques trucs.

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait aucune réplique.

* * *

><p>Allen retira son manteau et le laissa sur son lit. Il enleva également le ruban rouge qu'il portait autour du cou, puis posa sa tête contre la vitre, froide. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, seul. Il avait laissé Narein raccompagner Chomesuke, et peut-être même faire plus à son humble avis. Il passa dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette et s'essuya les cheveux pleins de gouttes d'eau.<p>

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil derrière la fenêtre. Aucune trace de Narein. Intérieurement, Allen se moquait de son ami. _Je savais bien que c'était plus que du flirt, le coup des fleurs…_

Il remonta ensuite à l'étage et s'installa devant son piano. Avec un plaisir évident, il posa les doigts sur les touches froides et si agréables au toucher. Il appuya sur quelques-unes, savourant chaque note qui s'évaporait dans l'air.

Voyons, il pleuvait…Ah oui, To Zanarkand…

Il commença à jouer, les yeux fermés. Progressivement, alors qu'il progressait, que ses doigts jouaient avec habileté sur les touches, un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Un sourire serein, comme il en avait rarement.

Ces quelques instants de paix étaient si rares…Tout le monde ne connaissait pas ce genre d'instant. On était là, tranquillement allongé, occupé à contempler le temps s'écouler, lentement, inéluctablement. On sentait un bien-être étranger nous pénétrer, comme une bouffée d'air frais, une impression de nouveauté. Et tout d'un coup, pour une raison inconnue, on se sentait heureux, on se sentait plus… vivant, plus libre…Tout devenait possible. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux, et de s'imaginer loin, très loin, sur une vague de lumière, dans un paysage enchanteur.

Oui, il suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'écouter la vie, de la sentir nous envahir.

C'était si beau, et si improbable de vivre…

Une chance qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller. Une vie est fragile, mais on ne s'en aperçoit pas forcément quand on le voudrait. L'être humain, en particulier, ne comprenait pas. Il était effrayé par tout ce qui le dépassait, tout ce qu'il ne savait pas expliquer. Et dans l'intention de se défendre, il détruisait. Et sans le savoir, il se détruisait lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas de fin, seulement un long commencement qui se perdait peu à peu dans ce voile d'éternité.

Allen ne s'arrêta pas là où il aurait dû. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait trop bien. Il pouvait enfin oublier, pour un court instant, toutes les tragédies qui ne cessaient de le frapper, la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait respirer et ne penser à rien, rien sinon au ciel, parsemé de nuages, lents, disparates, mais en mouvements. Comme le monde.

Allen souriait. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il pleurait.

Il ne sanglotait pas, ne tremblait pas. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues, frôlant son sourire.

Les vies étaient fragiles. C'est pourquoi il fallait en sacrifier le moins possible. Les Noé étaient tous d'accord sur cette idée. Il fallait s'exprimer, parler pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas la possibilité. Les Noé étaient lucides. L'ensemble de la famille savait comment finirait la guerre. Ils s'étaient regroupés autour du compte pour le protéger jusqu'à la fin. Peu importait ce qui leur arriverait. Il fallait aux humains un guide digne de confiance. Ils l'auraient.

Le compte avait prêté serment devant chacun de ses frères et sœurs.

Il respecterait toujours la vie, et espérait de tout son être réussir à établir une paix prochaine et durable.

Allen croyait en lui, comme chaque Noé.

Il s'arrêta progressivement, puis toujours sans remarquer ses larmes, il s'accouda au piano et caressa une photo encadrée d'une femme et de deux hommes autour du même piano. Ils semblaient tous si…Confiants. S'ils avaient su…S'ils avaient seulement imaginé ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

Sur la photo, son père, sa mère, son oncle le regardaient en souriant.

Tous ces visages heureux…Ils étaient rayonnants…Agitant la main, sans savoir qu'ils étaient condamnés…A l'époque, ils ignoraient que leur vie, comme celle de beaucoup d'autres, approchait de leur fin. Eux qui avaient tant œuvré pour un monde meilleur…

Il y avait de quoi se sentir dégouté, en colère. Ces personnes qui avaient dédié leur vie aux êtres humains, massacrées par des assassins sans aucune valeur morale, tous ces espoirs brisés, bafoués, écrasés par une violence inhumaine…Et c'étaient eux, les Noé, qu'ils qualifiaient de « monstres »…

Allen posa un doigt le long de la courbure du visage de la femme. Elle était si belle, elle semblait si douce…

-Je suis si fatigué, maman…

Finalement, il s'endormit sur son piano, la photo dans la main. Les rebelles n'eurent pas besoin d'user des grands moyens, à leur soulagement. Ils se contentèrent de le droguer, raisonnablement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite.

Kanda le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il entendait encore la partition dans sa tête. Elle correspondait tout à fait au jeune homme. Il emmena ainsi son amour d'enfance, tout en fredonnant.

_Les sanglots longs_

_Des violons_

_De l'automne_

_Blessent mon cœur_

_D'une langueur_

_Monotone._

_Tout suffocant_

_Et blême, quand_

_Sonne l'heure,_

_Je me souviens_

_Des jours anciens_

_Et je pleure_

_Et je m'en vais_

_Au vent mauvais_

_Qui m'emporte_

_Deçà, delà,_

_Pareil à la_

_Feuille morte._

_Chanson d'Automne_

_Paul Verlaine_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le deuxième chapitre...<p>

J'avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas joyeux joyeux...

Le prochain chapitre sera assez sombre.

Mais nulle crainte, les deux "ennemis" vont bientôt retrouver leur amour d'enfance...

Au fait, la mélodie qu'Allen joue, To Zanarkand, exist vraiment. C'est une chanson de Final Fantasy X. Je vous invite à relire le chapitre tout en l'écoutant (moi je l'ai écris en écoutant). Je la trouve très belle, et ça accentue bien les émotions d'Allen.


	4. Hurlement et Déchéance

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,_

_O vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne,_

_Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis,_

_Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,_

_Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues_

_Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues._

_Je m'avance à l'attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts,_

_Comme après un cadavre un chœur de vermisseaux,_

_Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle !_

_Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle._

_Je t'adore_

_Charles Baudelaire, __Les Fleurs du Mal_

**Chapitre 3 : Hurlement et Déchéance**

Allen mit du temps à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il sentit une sensation de froideur sur son visage, il ne bougea pas, telle une statue. En un sens, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la réalité. Pas tout de suite. Il avait dormi, c'était certain, mais il n'avait pas fait de rêve. Et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris ses cachets. C'était étrange.

De plus, il se sentait plutôt…Bien. Les doigts qui lui caressaient tendrement le visage, il trouvait cela…Agréable. Mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pourtant, il était là où il devait être...

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait Kanda, impassible, tranquillement accoudé à son fauteuil. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans la cabine du capitaine.

-Ah, dit-il.

-J'espérais que tu serais plus bavard, fit remarquer le samurai.

-Hum ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? « Oh mon Dieu j'ai été kidnappé, je vous dirai tout mais ne me torturez pas je vous en supplie ! » ? Non, désolé, c'est pas mon genre. Je me contente de constater.

-Et après avoir constaté ?

-Je réfléchis à une échappatoire. J'imagine qu'une tasse de thé serait trop demandée ?

-En effet, pas très adéquat à la situation.

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Etrangement, le samurai ne semblait pas en colère. Non, il le regardait avec…Agacement. Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_C'est tout toi, ça…_

-Quoi ? fit-il avec irritation. C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Non, rien. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je mal à la tête ?

-Parce que c'est là que je t'ai frappé, crétin. Et Link ?

-Avec les deux bras cassés comment veux-tu qu'il aille ?

-Hum…

Il se tut et referma les yeux. Il se sentait encore fatigué. Bon, il était temps de faire le point sur la situation. Ses poignets étaient ligotés aux deux extrémités du lit, et ses chevilles attachées ensemble. A son bras droit était accroché un bracelet anti-Noé, et au gauche un bracelet anti-Innocence. On ne tenait apparemment pas à ce qu'il file. On ne lui avait pas retiré ses gants, mais quelqu'un avait tout de même eu la bonté de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois la chambre.

Le maniaque de capitaine avait remis la pièce en ordre. Tout était exactement au même emplacement que la première fois. Et son bureau, une nouvelle fois, était bourré de paperasse. Bonjour le désordre. Lui qui avait passé un temps infini à tout ranger…

De l'autre côté, il pouvait à peine voir la table de nuit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la photographie de sa famille. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne pouvant dégager son regard de leurs mines réjouies. Il se retourna brusquement vers Kanda, choqué.

-Comment as-tu osé voler _ça_ ?

Le samurai ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait voir la colère dans les yeux du captif, exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait à te souvenir de quelques petits détails que j'aimerais connaître.

-Ah ouais ? Dommage pour toi, je vois rien qui te concerne dans mes activités des dix dernières années.

-Tu m'avais donc oublié ?

-Tu es entré dans ma vie puis tu es sorti. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de conserver des sentiments pour une personne que j'avais peu de chances de revoir.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi avoir gardé ça ?

Il sortit une boîte sertie de coquillages de sa poche. Elle avait été faite à la main, par Allen lui-même, peu après les rénovations de son cottage et leur installation, à Narein et à lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, soudain angoissé, puis se souvint. La boîte était verrouillée. Et la clé était constamment sur Narein. Aucun prob…

Kanda sortit triomphalement une clé de sa veste.

…Merde et triple merde. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce gars lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

-Parce que je te connais par cœur, moyashi.

-_Vas te faire voir._

-Ce n'était pas très difficile. Il a suffi d'attendre que Narein s'endorme. Il l'avait autour du cou.

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit un collier en perles de verre. Il le déposa délicatement sur la table de nuit, puis attrapa un autre collier, accroché à son cou, strictement identique.

-Alors ? C'est toi qui m'a donné ce collier avant que je quitte l'orphelinat. Pourquoi le conserver si tu tenais tant à m'oublier ?

Allen ne répondit pas, et tourna simplement la tête.

-Bon, soupira Kanda, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il rangea les deux bijoux et se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine. Il l'ouvrit, et cinq personnes entrèrent : Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Miranda Lotto et Cross Marian. Allen connaissait les deux derniers de visage, il les avait déjà vus sur des photographies.

Il sentit son ventre se crisper en les apercevant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en apercevant Cross, et il sentit une peur soudaine l'envahir lorsque Miranda l'approcha.

-_Si elle m'approche_, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, _je la tue_.

Les six rebelles s'observèrent, puis finalement, d'un commun accord, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son front. Kanda dut lui tenir fermement la tête pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Alors qu'elle déchargeait son pouvoir en lui, Miranda sentit toute l'intensité de la peur et de la colère du Noé se déverser en elle.

Puis, avant de tout ne s'assombrisse, Allen cria :

-VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER !

* * *

><p>Il faisait noir. Complètement noir. Kanda ne voyait absolument rien, excepté ses compagnons et Allen, le regard vitré. Le pouvoir de Miranda avait bel et bien agi sur lui, mais pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans l'obscurité ? Ils étaient censés être dans les souvenirs du garçon…<p>

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans les ténèbres.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?_

Kanda sursauta.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Miranda. Ce sont ses souvenirs, nous allons donc également entendre ses pensées.

-Aie ! fit une voix.

-La ferme, crétin ! Il va nous entendre ! fit une autre.

Les rebelles s'entre regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Qui a…commença Lenalee.

-Oh, ça va, hein…refit la première voix.

_Ah, je vois. Les jumeaux._

-…Hum…_Quoiiiiiiiiiiii_ ? marmonna une troisième voix.

Un silence pesant prit place. Puis, il y eut comme un tremblement de terre et du verre cassé. Et enfin, une lumière éclaira la scène.

Allen était dans son lit, à moitié endormi, une main posée sur une lampe de chevet. A terre, deux garçons, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se posaient respectivement la main sur la bouche, des morceaux de corde prêts à ligoter. Is avaient tous deux la peau grise. C'étaient des Noé.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient trompés de cible et qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, ils grimacèrent.

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ? Il est _deux heures du matin_ !

-Euh, commença le brun, on…

-On était en train de te kidnapper, hihi !

Le brun donna un giga-coup de poing à son camarade.

-La ferme, sombre crétin !

Allen soupira simplement. Puis il se leva, fit craquer les os de ses poignets devant les deux visages livides des intrus, et les attrapa par les oreilles.

_Toujours la même chose, faudrait songer à changer de tactique._

-Owowpasl'oreilleuuuuh…

-Aaaaaaah…

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre, parcourut un petit couloir suivi des deux adolescents torturés, passa une autre porte et les balança contre un mur. Rapidement, il s'empara des bouts de corde et ligota les deux enquiquineurs. Enfin, il fouilla leurs poches, et après avoir trouvé des mouchoirs, il les fourra dans leurs bouches.

-Dormez bien, dit-il.

Et il referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Alors qu'Allen Walker retournait se coucher, Lavi demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas la bonne période ! C'est beaucoup trop récent !

-C'est le Quatorzième, dit Miranda. Il se focalise sur d'autres souvenirs. Pour le moment je ne peux pas le forcer. Mais je vais faire défiler sa mémoire. Nous allons progressivement remonter le temps. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Cross. Ça va nous permettre de recueillir des informations sur le clan Noé. C'est une occasion inespérée. Les deux nigauds qu'on a vus, c'étaient les Noé du Lien. Je les ai déjà rencontrés.

Ils se retrouvèrent brusquement dans le noir, à nouveau.

* * *

><p>-Je ne peux pas dormir sans berçeuse ! Joue du piano ! disait la petite fille.<p>

Allen était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, une fillette en chemise de nuit à côté de lui.

-Road, répondit calmement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, tu dors très bien quand je ne suis pas là, alors…

-Mais tu es là ! Quand tu es près de moi, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Parce que mon corps est excité ! Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à mon futur mari !

Kanda ouvrit grand les yeux.

Allen, lui, se contenta de regarder le plafond avec désespoir.

_Et elle recommence…_

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, Road. Pas sûr qu'Allen t'accepte.

Les rebelles se retournèrent. Un deuxième fauteuil leur faisait face, sur lequel deux autres personnes étaient assises. Ils connaissaient le premier, Wisely. Le second avait des cheveux longs, ondulés. Alors que le premier observait avec amusement son jeune frère et la demoiselle, le deuxième semblait tétanisé. Il répétait les mots prononcés par Road, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

_La ferme, Wise !_

-Pourquoi ? demanda vivement la fillette.

-Parce qu'Allen est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, répondit Wisely.

Road ouvrit grand la bouche, et se retourna vivement vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs, les joues légèrement rosies, qu'elle agrippa par le col.

-C'est vrai ? C'est qui ? Je la connais ? _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi_ ?

Allen se gratta la tête et détourna le regard avec culpabilité.

_Si tu savais, ma pauvre…_

-Tu connais pas.

-Et ce n'est pas une fille, ajouta Wisely.

_Wise, tu vas la boucler, oui ?_

-Non ? s'exclama Road.

-Même qu'il est plus vieux de six ans.

-Oh !

Là, ce n'était pas Road, mais Lenalee. Kanda se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil aux rebelles. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Fier comme le soleil levant, il resta impassible et reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Ce qui ressemblait à l'adulte du groupe semblait avoir été réveillé par un coup de marteau sur la crâne.

-Road chérie…Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour…Penser…Au mariarrg…

L'homme semblait s'étrangler rien qu'en pensant au mot « mariage ».

-Du calme, Shéryl, intervint Allen.

-Non ! hurla alors la dénommée Road. ALLEN EST A MOI ! JE NE LE PARTAGERAI PAS ! JAMAIIIIIIIIS ! SI JE VOIS QUI QUE CE SOIT ESSAYER DE LE SEDUIRE, JE LE TUUUUUUUUE !

-Ben ça va alors, dit Wisely. Puisqu'il est déjà séduit.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que t'en rajoutes une couche ? Hein ?_

La fillette ouvrit grand la bouche. Il fallait s'attendre à une détonation de choc…

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Allen était tranquillement installé contre un arbre, une pomme dans la bouche, les mains occupées par un énorme livre. Tout près de lui se trouvait Wisely, un cahier sur les genoux, un crayon entre les dents.<p>

-Ça sert à quoi, les dissertations ?

_A rien._

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Mais il n'a pas répondu à voix haute ! s'exclama Lavi.

-Wisely, dit Allen, ne lis pas dans mes pensées quand je bosse, ok ?

L'autre Noé sourit.

-Parce que tu rêvasses. Tu penses qu'on peut atteindre le bonheur, toi ?

Allen ferma son livre d'un coup sec et le posa dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

-Le Bonheur… Ça me semble…Idyllique. Le bonheur, c'est comme…Le but de l'existence humaine. On agit en vue de l'atteindre. Mais je dirais, dit-il avec conviction, que la quête du bonheur induit une existence inquiète. On pense aux jours anciens et heureux et d'un autre côté, on est possédé par l'impatience d'une félicité à venir. On ne…Vit pas le présent. On fait tout en pensant au futur, mais on ne profite pas de notre vie autant qu'on le pourrait. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois. C'est comme nous. Notre ambition nous pousse à agir pour le futur, et en contrepartie, nous remettons à demain notre bonheur réel. C'est ça ?

Allen sourit.

-Oui. Pour moi, c'est ça.

-Et…Est-ce que l'amour est un moyen d'atteindre le bonheur, selon toi ?

Le sourire d'Allen s'effaça.

-Je ne pense pas, non, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers le ciel.

_Si l'amour pouvait apporter le bonheur…Je devrais être heureux de ma condition ? Je devrais être satisfait de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé ? Mais l'amour, c'est fugace, ça ne reste pas. Ça ne peut pas rester. Ça ne peut que mal finir._

Wisely posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Allen.

-Nous t'aimons, Al.

-Je sais, Wise.

-Je t'aime.

-Oui.

_Plus que tu ne devrais._

-Oui. Mais je n'y peux rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant, à contempler les nuages dans le ciel.

-Et cet amour me fait mal. Parce que je sais que tu réprimes tes sentiments. Tu ne devrais pas. Tu devrais…

-L'amour est comme une épine. Elle s'incruste en nous et est impossible à retirer. C'est subjectif, mais je ne pense pas que l'amour mène au bonheur. Ça fait mal, et c'est tout. Le seul fait de voir l'être aimé devant soi, de savoir qu'on ne sera jamais réuni avec son âme sœur, qu'on est voué à être séparés, c'est douloureux. Tu pourras mettre ça dans ta dissert.

-On s'approche du thème de la religion.

-Pas la peine de passer par là. J'ai des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet.

Wisely griffonna quelques notes sur son cahier, et murmura à l'oreille d'Allen.

-Il est à Calipa.

_Calipa…Ce n'est pas si loin…_

-Tu as une porte là-bas.

-Ne me tente pas, Wise. Il vaut mieux qu'il me croie mort. C'est plus facile comme ça.

-Tu sais comment nous allons finir, Al. Probablement morts. Et tu ne pourras pas te réincarner. Tu veux mourir pour lui sans même savoir ce qu'il en pense ?

Allen ferma les yeux.

-Il n'en saura jamais rien. Et il ne se le reprochera jamais. Parce que c'est _mon_ choix.

_Mourir pour un être cher. N'est-ce pas la mort idéale ?_

Et à nouveau, l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Un homme aux cheveux mi- longs, ondulés, était installé sur un tabouret. Sa chemise trainait par terre. A côté de lui, Road terminait de bander sa poitrine. Allen venait d'arriver dans la pièce.<p>

_Tyki est rentré de mission. Encore des sales blessures…_

-Alors, Tyki ? Comment t'es-tu blessé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça, répondit le dénommé Tyki.

-Mais tu as dit que tu me le raconterais si je te soignais !

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et tira la langue.

-J'ai menti, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

Une grimace orna son beau visage. Mais elle disparut très rapidement lorsque la fillette commença à lui tirer les cheveux, usant de toute la force dont elle était capable.

-DIS LE MOI ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant sur sa seule épaule encore valide.

-AAIIIE ! CA FAIT MAL ! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?

-DIS LEEE !

_Je vais aller manger un morceau…_

-NON !

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !

-NONNNN !

Alors que Tyki tombait à plat ventre par terre, chevauché par une Road hystérique et à talons, Allen sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine en réfléchissant à son goûter.

Puis, sous les regards médusés des rebelles (sauf Cross qui fumait), tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, ils étaient planqués dans des buissons. La tignasse blanche d'Allen était particulièrement voyante. A côté de lui, Road, Narein et Jasdero observaient attentivement le café en face duquel ils étaient cachés.<p>

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est là, murmura la voix d'Allen.

-Pour surveiller David ! fit la voix de Narein. Il pourrait bien faire du mal à la demoiselle !

-Quand je pense que David a une copine…fit celle de Road.

-Non ! Non et non ! s'exclama cette fois la voix de Jasdero. C'est une sorcière ! Elle l'a ensorcelée !

_Mais comment j'ai fait pour être embarqué _encore_ dans leurs histoires…_

-Ah ! Je les vois ! avertit Narein.

-Où ça, où ça ? répliquait Road, toute excitée.

-Droit devant.

La tête d'Allen bougea dans les buissons. A quatre pattes, il essayait de s'extirper de la clique de gamins le plus silencieusement possible.

Allen semblait plus jeune. Bien plus jeune que dans les souvenirs précédents. Kanda se pencha et essaya de le toucher. Sa main passa au travers.

-Ça ne sert à rien, fit doucement la voix de Miranda à côté de lui. C'est une illusion. Il est toujours là, regarde.

Kanda regarda dans sa direction. En effet, elle tenait toujours le front du garçon de sa main. Tout cela était…

-Al ! Ben merde alors, tu tombes super bien !

Kanda se retourna d'un bloc. Le jeune Allen avait presque atteint l'autre bout du trottoir sans se faire apercevoir. Mais manque de chance, en face de lui se trouvait David, accompagné d'une demoiselle brune. David aida son frère à se relever et lui présenta sa « copine » dont on parlait tant au manoir.

-Elisa, voici Allen, mon petit frère. Bon, j'ai à faire, alors je vous laisse tous les deux, tiens mon billet pour le parc d'attraction, Al. Amusez-vous bien !

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

David fit un clin d'œil plus que suspect au jeune homme.

-Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de me débarrasser d'elle, sans succès…Alors je te la refile ! A ce soir !

-Mais, Dav, commença la fille.

-C'est le Quatorzième ! Le célèbre Quatorzième !

La fille sembla alors réviser son jugement sur Allen.

-Ravie de te rencontrer…Al.

_Ben tiens…_

Elle lui agrippa solidement le bras et l'embarqua vers le parc d'attractions.

_Tu vas me la payer, David…_

Soudain, un cri fusa de l'autre côté de la rue.

-HE, LA GARCE ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE _MON_ ALLEN !

Et l'obscurité tomba une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>-Bon anniversaire, dit Tyki. Quinze ans et toujours vivant. Bravo.<p>

-Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, Tyki.

Les deux Noé se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers un manoir. Ils marchaient dans la neige, c'était l'hiver. A en juger par les vêtements déchirés d'Allen, ils rentraient d'une mission. Le Noé du Plaisir fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un paquet cadeau, rectangulaire et plutôt petit. Il donna un coup sur la tête de son cadet avec et lui mit le paquet entre les mains.

-Tyki ! s'exclama le jeune homme, fou de joie. Il ne fallait pas !

_C'est pour moi ! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un cadeau rien que pour moi !_

-Ouvres le, tu en meurs d'envie.

Le garçon déchira le paquet avec fébrilité. Il découvrit un paquet de cartes, avec un as au sommet du paquet. Allen rapprocha la carte de ses yeux grands ouverts et emplis de joie.

_C'est…_

-Elles ont été peintes à la main ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ah, fit Tyki, ça se voit tant que ça ?

-C'est toi qui les a faites ?

-Non, on s'est tous réparties les cartes. Les mieux dessinées sont de Lulu et Wise. Moi j'ai fait les as, c'est déjà pas mal. Tout le monde s'y est mis. Sauf les jumeaux et Road. Ça aurait été…Imprudent.

_Tout le monde ! Ils ont fait ça pour moi…_

-Merci Tyki ! s'exclama Allen, les larmes aux yeux. Merci de tout mon cœur !

_Merci ! _

Le Noé sembla gêné.

-L'année dernière, on a eu un petit problème, on n'a pas…

Allen attrapa le bras de frère ainé et commença à courir vers le manoir.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Dépêche-toi, Tyki ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !

_Rentrer à la maison…Je veux voir ma famille…_

Devant la maison, les jumeaux et Road lançaient des boules de neige contre les fenêtres, derrière lesquelles Shéryl s'agitait frénétiquement.

-Allen ! cria Road en l'apercevant. Allen, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Elle se précipita sur lui en courant, suivie de près par les jumeaux.

-Nous aussi ! Nous aussi on a…

Le temps sembla alors se figer.

Road s'était jetée dans les bras d'Allen…Et l'avait embrassé. Un cri fusa de l'intérieur du manoir.

…

Puis, avec une synchronisation parfaite, Tyki attrapa Road par le col et l'attirait en arrière, tandis que David saisissait les bras d'Allen et Jasdero ses jambes. Ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au fond du jardin, lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient en sécurité. David attrapa Allen par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Allen, ça va ?

-Il est vivant au moins ? demanda innocemment Jasdero.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent un instant.

-ALLEN ! REPONDS MOI ! NE MEURS PAS !

-NE SUIS SURTOUT PAS LA LUMIERE !

Ils le secouaient dans tous les sens, pour être bien sûrs qu'il sentait qu'on l'appelait à l'instant présent. Puis, ce fut magistral, Allen donna un coup de boule à Jasdero qui partit en arrière. Il inspira profondément et sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Bon sang, dit David, on croyait que c'étaient nous les dingues de la famille !

-Road est plus folle qu'on le pensait, ajouta Jasdero en se frappant l'oreille comme pour la déboucher.

-Allen n'est que de la chaire fraiche à ses yeux !

-Il semble tellement fragile et adorable quand on ne le connait pas…

-Pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille profiter de lui !

-Excusez-moi, je suis là ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer, merci !

-Oh, pardon Al, mais tu sais, on s'inquiète pour toi !

_Ah !_

Allen se retrouva soudain en l'air, sur les épaules de David. Heureusement qu'il était petit pour son âge, où il serait passé par-dessus lui.

-C'était une longue journée, déclara David. Allons jouer aux cartes et nous reposer.

-Ouais, hihi…

-David, je peux marcher, dit Allen.

-J'aime quand tu te sens inférieur, petit. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu es notre bébé frangin, après tout !

Allen se pencha et attrapa les joues de David, qu'il tira dans des directions opposées.

-OWOWOWOW ! Jasdero, ne reste pas planté là à rigoler comme un bouffon !

Allen réussit finalement à se dégager des bras de David et à descendre sur le plancher des vaches.

-Au fait, Allen, bon anniversaire !

Un magnifique sourire se forma sur le visage du garçon. Kanda rêvait de ce sourire depuis qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de le voir. Allen, qui autrefois lui réservait ce genre de plaisir, semblait bien plus ouvert et intime avec les Noé.

_C'est doux_, fit la voix de celui-ci. _C'est si bon d'avoir une famille…_

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?<p>

Kanda fut choqué par le changement de scène. A peine quelques minutes auparavant, Allen avait quinze ans, et maintenant…Il semblait si jeune…Mais pire, il était trempé de sang, et sous son apparence de Noé, la peau grise. A côté de lui, un Narein plus proche du souvenir qu'il en avait enfouissait son visage dans une lourde couverture.

C'était le Noé aux cheveux bouclés, Tyki, qui lui parlait. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une forêt, autour d'un feu de camp. Tyki était accroupi devant Allen, qui regardait le feu avec des yeux vides, complètement vides, pris de tremblements et respirant avec difficultés. Kanda en eut mal au cœur. Il se sentit comme déchiré en voyant l'état de celui qu'il aimait tant. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la cabine, Link et les autres semblèrent réagir. Lenalee avait porté les mains devant sa bouche, Lavi lui tenait la main et la serrait sans s'en rendre compte. Cross avait froncé les sourcils, et Link semblait ne pas supporter le spectacle.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda doucement Tyki.

-Ils viennent de se rencontrer, dit Cross. Soyez attentifs.

-…Allen.

-Allen comment ?

-…Walker.

La voix d'Allen était quasiment imperceptible.

Tyki le regarda un instant.

-Et bien, Allen…Il va falloir me dire où tu as mal pour que je te soigne. Je suis ton parrain, tu sais. Je suis censé m'occuper de toi.

Le petit garçon posa des yeux craintifs sur lui.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui…Je connaissais bien tes parents. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, je n'étais pas encore adulte, mais je me souviens…Ton oncle aussi…Tu sais…Où il est ?

Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent et il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il murmura quelque chose.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas…

-Morts. Tout le monde est mort…

_Je veux mourir._

Kanda sursauta. C'étaient les pensées d'Allen. Le garçon souffrait, et pas seulement physiquement. Une colère sourde commença à bouillonner en Kanda.

Le Noé sembla hésiter. Il se décida pourtant à ouvrir doucement la chemise du garçon.

Lenalee lâcha un sanglot et s'effondra à terre.

La poitrine du garçon était criblée de cicatrices, la plupart encore ouverte et saignantes.

Tyki, qui paraissait révulsé, passa une main sur la joue de son filleul et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Allen, dit-il, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant. Tu es un Noé, tes blessures se fermeront toutes et disparaitront, mais on va quand même les bander, d'accord ? Plus personne ne posera la main sur toi, je te le promets. Tous ceux qui te feront du mal, je les tuerai.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

Tyki faisait peur. Il émanait de lui une aura meurtrière terrifiante, et ses yeux transpiraient de haine et de colère refoulées.

_Je veux mourir…_

* * *

><p>Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer pour les rebelles. La scène à laquelle ils assistaient maintenant était bien plus répugnante que la précédente. Allen était enchaîné à un mur, dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de torture. Une multitude d'outils pointus et tranchants recouvraient des tables entières. Le garçon avait été bâillonné, et son bras gauche, recouvert par un tatouage noir en arabesques, découvert. A côté de lui, un homme en robe noire était assis sur un tabouret. Il portait un collier dont le pendentif était en forme de croix. Un évêque.<p>

-Regardez ses cheveux, indiqua Cross, il n'est pas encore Noé.

Effectivement, le garçon avait ses cheveux bruns d'autrefois. Mais il avait déjà sa cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? murmura une Lenalee presque autant terrifiée que l'enfant.

L'évêque se leva et parla :

-Et bien, Allen…Tu nous donnes du fil à retordre. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir utiliser ton innocence ? Tu sais, on ne te demande pas grand-chose, seulement de nous montrer à quel point tes griffes sont efficaces…Les sujets sont des criminels condamnés à mort, alors autant les utiliser jusqu'au bout.

Il se rapprocha du garçon et l'obligea à le regarder.

_Non…_

-Pour un monstre tel que toi, tuer ne devrait pas être bien compliqué…

-Mais c'est horrible, s'époumona Lavi. Ils sont complètement…

Cross le fit taire.

-Quel vilain garçon, vraiment. Ce n'est pas bien, de désobéir aux ordres, petit. Ton père était un monstre, il t'a transmis ses gènes, malheureusement…Mais tu refuses de réparer ses torts, tu refuses de payer ses dettes…Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

_Papa n'était pas un monstre…Je ne suis pas…Je n'ai rien fait de mal…Arrêtez…_

L'évêque se dirigea vers une table et choisit un instrument au hasard. Un cutter.

-Tu as déjà fait l'expérience du scalpel, avec cette cicatrice. Nous allons changer et prendre quelque chose de plus…Persuasif, d'accord ?

Il s'approcha lentement du garçon.

-Tu as un joli visage, vraiment. Le Pape en personne nous a recommandé de ne pas l'abimer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise du garçon, qui se débattit furieusement, les larmes aux yeux, mais fut assommé par un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Non…Je ne veux pas…Arrêtez…_

Kanda serra les poings. C'était un souvenir, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, c'était trop tard.

Et alors qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à agiter la lame sous les yeux du garçon, il continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était.

-Le Pape t'a particulièrement apprécié, vraiment, il pense que tu es « l'accommodateur idéal ». Aucun doute que tu deviendras une arme fabuleuse, Allen. Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi borné, je ne serais pas obligé de te punir…

Il traça quelques sillons rouges sur la peau déjà pleine de cicatrices, quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Monseigneur, on vous demande d'urgence là-haut. Un intrus s'est introduit dans nos murs.

-Ah, soupira l'évêque. Alors je laisse Allen à vos soins. Epargnez le visage, voulez-vous ? Et ne le tuez pas. Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il est encore en vie…Et expliquez lui bien que les gens de sa race n'ont pas le droit de vivre.

-Bien, monseigneur.

Puis, sans prévenir, l'évêque enfonça le cutter dans l'épaule d'Allen. Les yeux du garçon se révulsèrent. Son cri de douleur fut étouffé par le tissu dans sa bouche. Mais le hurlement dans ses pensées fut, et de loin, bien plus effrayant. Il glaça Kanda jusqu'aux os.

Un flot de larmes glissait le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses poings serrés.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir ici et je ne le reverrai jamais…Mais j'avais promis…Yu…_

Kanda sentit du sang couler de ses lèvres. Il peinait à garder son sang-froid. Allen était au bord de la mort, tout pour lui n'était plus que souffrance, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire…C'était penser à lui ? Dans un moment pareil ?

Le remplaçant s'approcha de lui, plusieurs aiguilles dans la main.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, fit la voix tremblante de Lavi.

_NON !_

Puis, tout devint noir.

Et cela dura plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cross qui fumait toujours, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Je crois qu'il fait un blocage, expliqua Miranda. Son inconscient refuse de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il faut attendre que le choc retombe.

-Que le choc retombe ? répéta Link. Comment pourrait-il retomber, bon sang ! Il est traumatisé à vie !

-Je ne…

_Non…_

Les images revinrent. Allen n'était plus attaché au mur, il était étalé par terre, la tête entre les mains. Le bâillon et ses menottes trainaient par terre. On pouvait désormais parfaitement entendre ses sanglots Sa peau était grise, et ses cheveux complètement blancs. Il s'était transformé en Noé. Son sang se propageait lentement sur le sol de la cellule…Pour rejoindre celui de son tortionnaire.

_Non…_

Celui-ci avait mal fini. Sa tête se trouvait à quelques mètres, sous une table, et le reste du corps aux pieds d'Allen. La scène semblait étrangement familière. Voilà donc pourquoi il faisait une fixation sur la décapitation...

_C'est moi…J'ai…Non…Non, c'est un cauchemar…C'est un cauchemar…_

Le garçon se redressa un peu, se colla au mur à la vue du cadavre et tenta de s'en éloigner, le visage baigné de larmes, les mains pleines de sang, la poitrine en sang. Lorsque le corps du religieux fut caché par une table, il enleva les aiguilles plantées dans son ventre, le cutter dans son épaule et des débris de verre enfoncés dans sa main droite.

_Je suis un monstre…_

-Ça suffit ! s'écria Lenalee. J'en ai assez ! Arrêtez !

-Non, dit Cross. Vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'était passé après votre départ, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allez au moins jusqu'au bout !

Kanda ne bougea pas, et ne dit rien. Il sentait que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il exploserait et tuerait quelqu'un. Il était en sueur. Ces ordures avaient osé souillé son âme-sœur…Ils l'avaient brisé…

_Mana…_

Le garçon sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda son bras gauche avec de grands yeux.

_Avance droit devant. Ne t'arrête pas._

Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'approcha de la porte. Il sortit dans le couloir, vide. Tout était vide. Ils devaient rechercher l'intrus…Le petit garçon se glissa telle une ombre dans l'escalier, se faufilant, enfilant les couloirs. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs cellules séparées par des barres de fer. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'elle.

Narein s'y trouvait.

-Allen, s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant, littéralement pétrifié d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Le brun semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait du sang, loin de là, mais son ami était…Complètement…

Allen activa son innocence. Un manteau blanc le recouvrit, et cinq griffes presque plus grandes que lui remplacèrent sa main gauche. Il découpa les barreaux comme du beurre.

-Viens, dit-il.

Narein ne se e fit pas dire deux fois.

-Où est Miena ?

-Ils ont dit qu'ils l'emmenaient avec Alma.

Les garçons coururent dans les couloirs, et arrivèrent devant la cellule d'Alma. Ils ouvrirent la porte.

-Oh non, souffla Narein. Non…_Non_…

Au sol se trouvait le cadavre de Miena. Elle était nue, et on lui avait ouvert le ventre pour étaler ses intestins au sol. Sur le mur d'en face, là ù aurait dû se trouver Alma, il y avait une énorme tache de sang.

Narein attrapa le bras d'Allen et le serra, les yeux remplis de larmes. Allen, lui, ne pleurait pas. Il avait tout simplement dépassé le stade de l'horreur. Il était au-dessus de tout cela. Il s'avança et s'apprêtait à ramasser les morceaux d'organes quand Narein le retint et l'attira en arrière.

-Alma, dit-il en sanglotant, il faut trouver Alma. Il a une innocence, il est peut-être vivant.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit. Mais où aller ? Alma pouvait être n'importe où. Un hurlement leur répondit. Ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle, la cantine à ce qu'il semblait. Alma était bien là, en train de combattre plusieurs dizaines de corbeaux, les annihilateurs d'innocence. Il utilisait son innocence et semblait…Ivre. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout son innocence. C'était de la folie…

-Alma ! cria Allen.

Alma.

Le meilleur ami d'enfance de Kanda. Le seul qui, avant sa rencontre avec Allen, avait su trouver un chemin vers son cœur.

Le garçon se retourna, et, en apercevant ses deux camarades, se dirigea vers eux. Mais au même moment, un corbeau l'attaqua. Allen ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait, parce tout ce qui entourait les rebelles devint subitement flou. Mais la scène redevint normale quelques secondes plus tard.

Alma était juste devant Allen et Narein. Derrière lui, tout n'était que sang et cadavres.

-Miena est morte, dit-il. Je suis désolé, Narein. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils voulaient m'obliger à utiliser mon innocence, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et tout d'un coup…Elle s'est activée ! Mais trop tard.

On n'aurait su dire de quoi Narein avait le plus peur, d'Alma, dont le regard dément brillait avec folie, ou du tas de cadavres de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La situation ne s'arrangea pas.

-Allen… ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Le garçon avait envie de vomir. Il ne répondit pas. Mais Alma insista, et passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient sans interruption.

-Allen, réponds moi. Qui a osé poser la main sur toi ? Dis le moi et je les tuerai. Je les tuerai tous. Et ils ne te feront plus aucun mal. Plus jamais. Je vais te protéger, Allen. Et Narein.

_Ne lui dis pas…Ce n'est pas Alma…Pas le Alma normal…_

-Je…Je les ai…Tués…

-Ah oui ? Alors quittons cet endroit !

Une fois encore, ils enfilèrent les couloirs les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une autre bataille. Un homme à la peau grise, comme Allen, et entièrement vêtu de blanc, était en train de combattre les évêques et les prêtres.

L'un d'eux, celui qui était avec Allen au début du fragment de mémoire, les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux.

-Et bien les enfants ! Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son corps, coupé en deux verticalement, bascula sur le côté.

-Sortez, dit Alma, un sourire indescriptible au lèvre. Je vous rejoindrai. Aucun problème.

Et il se jeta dans le combat. L'homme à la peau grise, lui, avait également repéré les enfants. Il s'en approcha très vite, et les attrapa, chacun par un bras.

-Il faut sortir d'ici ! Venez !

C'était Tyki.

I les entraina vers les portes menant à l'extérieur, grande ouvertes, mais qui commençaient à se refermer. Quelqu'un avait dû actionner le mécanisme. Mais l'homme était rapide, et ils se rapprochaient anormalement vite de la sortie.

_Non…_

Ils atteignirent les portes…

-ALMA !

Et Allen retiendrai bientôt le visage d'Alma tel qu'il le vit en cet instant. Le visage plein de sang, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres et les yeux fous, complètements fous, au milieu de cadavres en robes noires et blanches…

* * *

><p>Un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec les souvenirs d'Allen retentit dans la pièce. Lenalee avait réussi à retrouver les contours de la réalité, et s'était jetée dehors, suivie de près par Lavi. Cross soupira et sortit à son tour. Il en avait assez vu.<p>

Miranda toussota pour se faire entendre. Kanda et Link se tournèrent vers elle.

-La suite est plus…Intime…Je continue ?

-Oui, dit Kanda.

-Alors peut-être que…Monsieur Link devrait…Sortir…Un moment…

Ils haussèrent tous deux les sourcils. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait pu bouger, le changement de décor s'opéra. Mais cette fois, il y avait moins, beaucoup moins de détails. Seule un certain espace était occupé par le souvenir.

-Hum, il n'était pas concentré sur…Le reste, expliqua Miranda en rougissant.

Et il était là. Allen, ses cheveux bruns flottant autour de son visage intact, dans la tunique et le pantalon blancs fournis par l'orphelinat Heredia. Et à côté de lui…Yu Kanda, adolescent. Allen avait à peine neuf ans à l'époque, et Kanda quinze, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention à la différence d'âge.

Kanda, déjà peu enclin à partager à l'époque, avait entouré la taille d'Allen de ses bras. Il s'en souvenait. Ils s'étaient disputés, ce jour-là…

-Non, disait Allen, alors qu'ils se promenaient seuls derrière l'orphelinat, c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas un goinfre ! Je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger, c'est tout !

-Morfale.

_Mais tu vas arrêter ? Idiot, idiot, idiot !_

-Yu ! Toi tu n'es qu'une asperge impassible et sadique !

Les deux Kanda sourirent. A cette époque il était bien plus grand qu'Allen, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le plus jeune.

Le jeune Kanda attrapa le garçon par la taille et le souleva.

-Ah non, ne commence pas ! Reposes moi ! Yu !

L'adolescent le plaqua doucement au mur et sourit avec satisfaction contre le cou du garçon, plaçant une file de baisers passionnés sur sa peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à son visage pour s'arrêter à un centimètre à peine de ses lèvres.

_Sadique ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes toujours comme ça, hein ?_

Kanda prit la main d'Allen et l'emmena avec lui. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, encore rouge, contemplant sans s'en lasser les longs cheveux noirs flottant dans l'air.

_Pourquoi je t'aime ? Je me le demande._

Kanda sursauta en entendant ces pensées. Pourquoi le moyashi se posait-il ce genre de question ?

_Et pourquoi je me pose ce genre de question ? C'est idiot._

Allen rattrapa son ainé de quelques pas.

_Je suis idiot._

Kanda lui sourit, et ils rejoignirent deux autres enfants, portant les mêmes tenues blanches. Lenalee et Lavi.

_C'est l'amour qui me rend idiot. Enfin j'espère. Sinon, ça veut dire que tu as raison, Bakanda. Pas question de te donner raison. Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir. Tu me ferais encore ce regard !_

Kanda posa une main sur sa bouche.

_Ce regard qui me fait trembler…_

Allen tira légèrement sur la tunique de son aîné, qui se retourna d'un air interrogatif. Allen se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et murmura :

-Je t'aime, idiot.

Décidemment, Allen avait bien changé. Il loin d'être aussi…Lumineux qu'avant.

_Si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner à cause de ça, tu vas être drôlement déçu, mon ange…_

_Plus ne suis ce que j'ai été,_

_Et ne le saurais jamais être._

_Mon beau printemps et mon été_

_Ont fait le saut par la fenêtre._

_Amour, tu as été mon maître,_

_Je t'ai servi sur tous les Dieux._

_Ah si je pouvais deux fois naître,_

_Comme je te servirais mieux !_

_De soi-même_

_Clément Marot, Epigrammes_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Bon c'était dur à écrire ! Maintenant, place à un peu plus de tendresse et d'amour, si vous voulez bien !<p>

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps, mais je fais ce que je peux, hein !

Merci à Kirha-san, Allen-kun-MelloK et Ayahne pour les review !

Quand à ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires..._Je vous vois_ _!_

Et sinon, que je n'oublie pas...REVIEW !


	5. Requiem pour une rose silencieuse

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement._

_J'ai tout appris de toi pour ce qui me concerne_

_Qu'il fait jour à midi, qu'un ciel peut être bleu_

_Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne_

_Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne_

_Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux_

_Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux._

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement._

_Qui parle de bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes_

_N'est-ce pas un sanglot que la déconvenue_

_Une corde brisée aux doigts du guitariste_

_Et pourtant je vous dis que le bonheur existe_

_Ailleurs que dans le rêve, ailleurs que dans les nues._

_Terre, terre, voici ses rades inconnues._

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement._

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Louis Aragon_

**Chapitre 4 : Requiem pour une rose silencieuse**

Lorsque Miranda s'écarta d'Allen, la première chose que fit Kanda fut vérifier l'état du garçon. Il était inconscient, serrait les poings à en saigner, toujours plongé dans son terrible passé, transpirait et respirait bruyamment.

Il y eut alors comme un déclic dans son esprit. Il défit sa chemise et observa sa poitrine. Pas la moindre cicatrice ne venait profaner le torse pâle, intact. C'était comme si le Noé n'avait jamais été blessé. Miranda ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement, arrivant à la même conclusion.

Le samurai reposa la lourde couverture sur lui. Il se dirigeait vers le couloir quand Link lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure, lui coupant le souffle. Ses bras loins d'être guéris, Link grimaça de douleur. Miranda étouffa un cri et se précipita sur son capitaine, tombé à terre sous le choc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? cria Kanda.

-Il avait neuf ans ! A peine neuf ans ! Et toi tu as profité de lui, comme ça, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais, mais pas lui ! Comment as-tu osé…

Kanda l'attrapa par le col et le secoua dans tous les sens.

-Jamais, jamais tu m'entends double verrue, je n'ai abusé de lui d'une quelconque façon ! Je l'aime ! Je l'ai toujours aimé ! Pas ma faute s'il ne s'intéressait pas toi. Il avait très bien vu ton petit manège, mon gars ! Et si c'est la seule chose qui t'a choquée de tout ce qu'on vient de voir, alors tu ne mérites même pas de rester à son chevet ! DEHORS !

Fou de colère, Kanda lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'expulsa dans le couloir et cria :

-Miranda !

-Ou…Oui !

-A manger à à boire pour le moyashi ! Et vite ! Et ramène moi le stupide lapin et sa copine ! Quand à doucle verrue, laisse le où il est, qu'il médite donc !

-Je…J'y vais capitaine !

Kanda claqua la porte d'un coup sec derrière elle et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Allen. Que Link s'approche de SON moyashi sans sa permission encore une seule fois et il le tabasserait à mort ! Autrefois il le laissait lui faire ses stupides avances parce qu'Allen le considérait comme un ami malgré ses nombreuses approches, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Kanda allait devoir reconquérir le Noé. Ou plutôt le forcer à ouvrir son cœur et à accepter ses sentiments. Pas besoin d'un fauteur de troubles dans les pattes.

Il retourna à son bureau et ressortit le collier d'Allen. Il lui passa au cou et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer sans rien dire, idiot ?

On frappa à la porte.

* * *

><p>Road ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se réveillant tout d'un coup, sortant d'un rêve purement anormal et carrément réel.<p>

-Allen a des ennuis, dit-elle tout net.

Tyki, qui se passait une poche de glace sur le front, haussa les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Lui aussi tu l'as tabassé ?

-Ne dis pas de bétises. Allen est mon futur mari, je ne vais pas l'abimer.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est bon pour les autres, ça. Les frangins, par exemple.

-Si tu étais plus sage, Tyki, ça ne t'arriverait pas. Du moins pas aussi souvent. Bref, Allen a besoin de nous. Vas l'aider.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es son parrain. Et que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Ils pourraient faire du mal aux…_Compagnons_ d'Allen.

Tyki la regarda un instant.

-Et pas moi ?

Road soupira, puis attrapa une tête de feu sa poupée Starla et brossa ce qui lui restait de cheveux, autrement dit pas grand-chose.

-Quand tu as sauvé Allen, n'importe quel autre membre de la famille se serait débarrassé de Narein. Il n'y a pas de place pour les étrangers. Même Lulu l'aurait fait. Mais pas toi. Toi tu savais comment réagir en face d'Allen. Tu savais comment obtenir sa confiance, et surtout, comment la conserver.

-Parce que je suis pour la cohabitation avec les humains, dit Tyki en sortant une cigarette. Pas comme certains.

-Bref, dit Road, tu t'en occupes. Au boulot, mon vieux. Au fait, tu n'as jamais pensé à laisser tes cheveux pousser ? Je suis sure que tu serais carrément sexy !

-Jamais de la vie, répliqua-t-il derechef. Le jour où j'aurais les cheveux en-dessous des épaules, assommes-moi.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à Lenalee, une serviette mouillée entre les mains, prête à l'appliquer sur son front. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle posa quand même le tissu sur son front.<p>

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle sobrement.

Un grondement retentit soudainement dans la cabine, le genre de bruit qu'émettrait une bête sauvage à l'agonie. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Allen qui détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la photographie des Walker.

-Non, marmonna-t-il.

Lenalee soupira.

-La fierté ou la mort, c'est ça ? Pas étonnant que tu sois amoureux de Kanda. Deux têtes de mûles.

Le Noé ouvrit grand les yeux et protesta.

-D'où tu sors ça ?

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais demander à Jerry de te faire un petit plat. Quelque chose en particulier ?

Allen sentit son estomac venir à bout de sa volonté. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas s'incliner devant la loi de la nature. Allen Walker boudait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lenalee revint, un saladier rempli de pommes dans les bras. Elle le posa sur une commode, s'assit devant le lit et commença à éplucher les fruits, avec un poignard. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Allen, puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle dit :

-Allen, à propos de…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua-t-il tout net. Maintenant vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Inutile d'essayer de me faire changer de camp ou de me poser des questions supplémentaires, je n'y répondrai pas.

Lenalee patienta un instant, le temps de découper la pomme en morceaux, puis dit :

-Très bien. Mais il y a une dernière chose qui me chiffonne.

Elle lui tendit une assiette qu'il lorgnait depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais l'en éloigna quand il approcha une main pleine de convoitise du fruit.

-Et j'exige une réponse.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et attrapa vivement le saladier.

-Est-ce que toi et Kanda…C'était sérieux ?

Allen arrêta un morceau de pomme à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Lenalee.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Non ? bien sûr que non.

-L'un de tes amis l'est ?

-Euh…Pas vraiment…Enfin je crois.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Il n'y en a pas…Enfin…Je trouve qu'il y a une…Certaine différence d'âge.

Allen macha tranquillement sa pomme, avala sans se presser.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez tous. Kanda aussi. Vous vous dîtes qu'il est trop vieux pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, pas tout à fait, je me disais qu'il n'était _pas assez jeune_, en fait…

-L'âge n'a aucune importance, dit Allen d'un ton catégorique. On ne décide pas d'aimer. On tombe amoureux, c'est tout.

Lenalee baissa les yeux.

-Dans tes souvenirs, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise, il y avait ce Noé qui était à la soirée…A un moment, il a dit qu'il t'aimait…Est-ce qu'il voulait dire…

-Oui, la coupa Allen.

-Et Link, je pense qu'il…

-Oui, je sais. Ça fait un moment.

-Oh. Et bien on peut dire que tu es…_Sollicité_…

-Merci, dit Allen en enfonçant les restes de la pomme dans sa bouche.

Lenalee décida qu'entamer une conversation était inutile. Allen ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Non, il avait envie de manger. Peut-être qu'une fois le stock de fruits épuisés, il serait un peu plus loquace, mais en attendant, il mâchait rageusement les yeux consciencieusement fixés sur le hublot.

C'était particulièrement drôle à voir.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cabine, ramena le saladier à Jerry et se rendit sur le pont, où discutaient Cross, Kanda, Lavi et Link.

* * *

><p>-Il faut le faire parler par tous les moyens. Une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas. Il connait forcément les points faibles des Noé, disait Cross.<p>

-Du calme, intervint Lavi. On ne peut pas l'obliger…

-Il ne nous dira rien, dit Link. Vous l'avez vu refuser d'utiliser son innocence pour l'Eglise face aux pires tortures. Et vous avez vu combien il tient à sa famille. Impossible qu'il les trahisse.

-Je suis d'accord avec double verrue, confirma Kanda. Nous ne le forcerons pas à nous dire quoi que ce soit.

Cross écrasa sa cigarette sur le pont.

-Ne laissez pas vos sentiments pour ce garçon vous influencer. C'est un ennemi et rien d'autre. Avez-vous oublié nos objectifs ? Mettre fin à la guerre, faire tomber l'Eglise _et_ les Noé.

-On a quand même bien plus à reprocher au Clergé qu'à clan Noé, dit Lavi.

Cross se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

-Voilà exactement le comportement d'un déserteur. Et demain nous nous rangerons du côté des Noé, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas eux qui sauveront le monde ! Leurs objectifs sont peut-être louables, mais leurs agissements ne sont que mensonges et hypocrisie !

-Et nous ? demanda calmement Kanda. On est mieux, peut-être ? Comment voulez-vous gagner une guerre sans mentir à son ennemi, surveiller ses arrières, envoyer des espions ? Nous même, nous avons des espions partout !

Cross frappa du pont sur la table.

-Les Noé sont des vermines ! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre !

-Vous parlez comme les tortionnaires religieux, remarqua Lenalee.

L'homme se retourna vers elle et l'observa un instant. Puis il la bouscula et se dirigea vers la soute. Personne ne le suivit, mais on entendit bientôt des cris, de plus en plus forts. Cross ressortit sur le pont, exigeant avec force cris des réponses à ses questions, soulevant le Noé par la gorge. Kanda et Lavi se précipitèrent sur lui. Link, ses bras toujours inutilisables, ne put qu'observer la scène avec horreur, et Lenalee crier après Cross.

Celui-ci suspendit Allen au-dessus de l'eau. Le garçon ne se débattit pas, le visage impassible.

-Bon, tu vas répondre, oui ? Quel est le réel objectif du comte ? Comment êtes-vous organisés ? Quelles sont vos capacités ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le beau visage d'Allen.

-Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à un assassin de l'Eglise ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La réponse figea tout le monde sur le bateau. Cross lui-même sembla se calmer et reposa le Noé sur le pont. Un étrange papillon violet s'accrocha aux cheveux blancs. Quand le jeune homme s'en aperçut, son sourire s'étira.

-Tiens tiens…Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine mer, toi ? Tu as faim ?

Mais plus personne ne lui portait attention excepté Cross. Tout l'équipage observait l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Je veux des explications, exigea Kanda. Maintenant.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, lentement.

-Faites-vous parti de l'Eglise ?

-…J'en ai fait partie. Mais plus maintenant, c'est fini.

La déclaration scotcha tout le monde.

-Précisons qu'il a tué le précédent Quatorzième et quasiment toute sa famille sur ordre du Pape, sans se poser de questions, annonça joyeusement Allen.

-Ca suffit…dit Cross.

-Il a même exterminé sa propre sœur. On n'a jamais retrouvé les corps. Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais bien les récupérer.

-Ça suffit ! La ferme ! s'écria brusquement Cross.

Allen se releva lentement, s'étira…Il ne portait plus les bracelets scellant ses pouvoirs. Mais comment les avait-il enlevés ? Kanda reçut la réponse de plein fouet. Le papillon ! Le papillon n'était pas normal ! En moins d'une seconde, sa griffe se trouvait sous la gorge du rebelle.

-A mon tour de poser les questions…Où sont les cadavres de Neah et Mana Walker ?

Kanda se figea. Lavi ouvrit grand la bouche. Lenalee ne réagit pas, trop abasourdie par la question qu'il venait de poser.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara fermement Cross.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas…

D'un geste précis, il visa le cœur de son ennemi, mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser dans les airs et se cogner contre le mat. Cross activa rapidement sa propre innocence. Il sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur le garçon. Mais le papillon violet jaillit des cheveux rouges et se colla à l'arme, pompant l'énergie de l'innocence.

Le Noé s'y attendait, apparemment. Il commença à fredonner un air, au début une simple chanson, puis, eu fur et à mesure, les autres rebelles sentirent leur tête sur le point d'exploser. Le fredonnement s'était transformé en cris déments, empêchant toute réflexion, empêchant tout mouvement. Mais Allen continuait de murmurer. La mélodie se propageait dans leurs têtes comme un grain de sable dans une chaussure, impossible de s'en débarrasser !

Cross répliqua immédiatement. Un cercueil jaillit de nulle part sur le pont. Il l'ouvrit. Une femme à la peau pâle en sortit, et commença à chanter. L'Ave Maria, arme anti-Noé par excellence.

Cependant, le sourire du Noé était resté en place. Son expression avait quelque chose de malveillant, et aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui lui jetant un coup d'œil. Néanmoins, il sembla se forcer, et retrouva son impassibilité.

Le chant de l'Ave Maria n'avait absolument aucun effet sur lui.

-Es-tu stupide, s'exclama-t-il, je suis le Musicien ! Le pouvoir de Maria n'a aucun effet sur moi, elle s'est imprégnée de mon pouvoir !

Puis, sous le regard horrifié de Cross Marian, Allen Walker se jeta sur la femme et la prit dans ses bras.

-Il est temps de rejoindre, papa, maintenant. Je t'aime, maman. Repose-toi.

Puis les deux êtres disparurent à travers une surface plane blanche.

* * *

><p>Allen et Maria attérirent dans le jardin derrière la demeure principale du comte.<p>

Celui-ci était en train de prendre le thé avec Lulubell et Tryde. Trois tasses s'écrasèrent au sol dans un fracas sonore. Tryde se jeta sur Allen, sanglotant dans les bras de sa défunte mère. Lulubell s'approcha prudemment, incertaine de la meilleure façon d'agir.

Le comte, lorsqu'il reconnut la femme, sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il resta appuyé sur sa chaise, le regard blanc.

-Je t'aime tellement…Tellement…

Les larmes d'Allen tombaient à flot. Pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans, Allen pleurait sans se cacher, sans retenir ses larmes.

-Al…

Le garçon se redressa subitement, s'essuya le visage et regarda sa mère. Il devait la regarder correctement. Ne pas pleurer devant elle. Retenir chaque détail de son visage.

Les lèvres de la mourante bougèrent doucement. Elle avait des difficultés à parler. Le pouvoir de l'innocence la quittait rapidemment.

-Allen…Mon petit…Garçon…

Elle inspira profondement.

-Comme tu as…Grandi…Tu ressembles à ton…Père.

Elle fut alors prise d'un hoquet et sembla s'étrangler.

-Je t'aime…Je t'aime, mon Allen…Je…T'ai-me…

Son regard s'éteignit progressivement. Les larmes d'Allen s'écrasèrent sur son sourire figé.

Tryde le prit brusquement dans ses bras, et le garçon pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

><p>-Maman ? répéta Kanda. MAMAN ? <em>MAMAN ? <em>C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

-…J'sais pas, répondit faiblement Cross.

Le capitaine du bateau attrapa l'homme par le col et le traineau dans la soute, suivi par Lenalee, Lavi et Link, qui ne manquait décidemment aucune occasion de s'incruster.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé « maman » ? s'exclama le samurai. Et ne me dîtes pas que vous l'ignorez, parce que vous savez ! Depuis le début vous et Allen vous moquez de nous ! Vous nous cachez des choses de sorte qu'on ne comprenne rien à la situation et qu'on ne puisse pas intervenir dans cette guerre ! Alors maintenant vous allez nous expliquez ce qui se passe à le fin !

Cross sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, alluma un batonnet et inspira profondement. Il se vautra par terre et invita les autres à l'imiter. Il resta tel quel un instant, le temps de fermer les yeux et de se masser les tempes, tandis que Kanda lui lançait un regard noir. Il sentait qu'on le narguait et qu'on le faisait attendre exprès. Cross adorait faire poireauter les gens et leur taper sur les nerfs. Si Lenalee et Lavi ne l'avaient pas retenu par les bras, il aurait sauté sur l'homme et l'aurait secoué sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

-C'est compliqué. Je viens de comprendre.

Kanda ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique tueuse. Lenalee lui pinça méchamment le bras.

-Allez-y, dit-elle.

-Bon, dit Cross. Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une sœur. Elle s'appelait Maria, Maria Cross. Au début, les parents pensaient que j'étais une fille…Ils m'ont donc appelé Marian…Sans commentaire. C'est à cette époque que l'influence de l'Eglise a commencé à prendre de l'ampleur. J'étais jeune, et j'avais des rêves pleins la tête. Oui, j'ai été jeune.

Lavi avait ouvert la bouche.

-Donc, je suis vite devenu un partisan de l'Eglise. Ma sœur n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Elle n'approuvait pas mon implication dans tout ça… Elle est même tombée amoureuse d'un sympathisant des Noé. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait. Nous nous sommes vite perdus de vue. Vous le savez, il y a aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans, s'est produit un coup d'Etat. Le Pape a détrôné le précédent roi. Maintenant je me dis qu'il n'était pas si mal. Bref, j'ai rejoint les rangs des religieux. Et la guerre a éclaté avec les Noé, dirigeants du pays voisin qui soutenaient le précédent régime. A ce moment-là, ma sœur a disparu de la circulation.

-Mais vous l'avez retrouvée…commença Lavi.

-Tais-toi, dit Lenalee.

-Ca c'est fait…Quelques années plus tard, il y a quinze ans en fait, on m'a confié une mission importante. On avait retrouvé l'un des membres du clan Noé, soi-disant le plus proche du comte Millénaire. Je devais l'éliminer. Et sa famille avec. Il y avait exactement quatre membres. Le Noé, sa femme, son frère et leur enfant. Le Noé s'appelait…Neah Walker.

Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi se figèrent littéralement.

-Mais je croyais que…Ce n'était tout de même pas la famille d'Allen ?

-Si, dit Cross. Je n'en étais pas sûrs auparavant, mais je peux désormais confirmer qu'Allen Walker est le fils de Neah Walker.

-Non, son père s'appelait Mana !

-Erreur. Mana Walker était le frère de Neah, autrement dit l'oncle d'Allen Walker.

-Et pourquoi n'en étiez-vous pas convaincu ?

-Parce que le gène Noé ne se transmet normalement pas de génération en génération. Ils sont censés se réincarner. Je pensais que ce garçon était un nouveau Neah ayant simplement récupérer son précédent nom de famille. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Les Noé n'ont habituellement pas d'enfant. Ils adoptent, ils se marient, mais jamais on a recensé l'existence d'un enfant descendant de Noé. Il faudra lui demander à lui.

-Et la femme de Neah Walker, intervint Kanda était Maria Cross, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine de l'homme s'assombrit.

-J'avais un avis bien fixé sur les Noé. Je l'ai trouvé chez lui, dans sa maison de campagne. Il m'a dit que je pouvais le tuer à condition de ne pas toucher à sa famille. Il est allé jusqu'à me supplier. Il était blessé et n'était pas en état de combattre. Je l'ai abattu sans problème. J'ai fait le reste de la maison. Sa femme était à l'étage, elle essayait de calmer leur bébé. Quand je suis entré et que j'ai pointé mon revolver sue elle, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Ma sœur avait épousé un Noé. Un monstre. Et ils avaient eu un enfant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait commis un tel sacrilège. Je lui ai dit que j'avais tué son mari. Elle est restée de glace. Je crois qu'elle savait que je la tuerai quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais épargner le gosse, je lui ai répondu que non. Elle s'est placée devant lui et a dit un truc du genre « Tu peux me prendre la vie et me permettre de rejoindre mon amour, mais tu ne prendras pas celle de mon enfant. Il vivra je te le garantis, il vivra. Mon fils vivra et s'accomplira ». Je lui ai ordonné de se taire, mais elle a continué. Alors je lui ai tiré dessus. Elle a crié. Et Mana Walker est arrivé. Il l'a vue à terre, et le bébé dans le berceau. Il s'est jeté dessus et a pris la fuite. Il la croyait morte, mais non. Alors j'ai forcé une innocence à élire domicile dans son corps. Et elle est devenue mon bouclier contre les Noé. Jamais, pensais-je, jamais je ne te permettrai de rejoindre cette abomination qui t'a fait perdre ton chemin. C'était lui, ce Neah Walker, qui m'avait pris ma sœur. C'était lui qui l'avait hypnotisée…

Il se tut. Il semblait en train de revivre la scène.

-Et ensuite vous avez traqué Mana Walker et Allen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lavi.

-J'ai essayé. Mais Mana est mort de maladie avant, et le gamin a été placé en orphelinat. Je ne l'ai pas cherché.

-C'est absurde, dit Lenalee. Tout ça est absurde. Vous avez fait de la vie d'Allen un enfer. Vous avez presque complètement exterminé la famille Walker…Parce que votre Pape ne les aimait pas ? Vous avez brisé une famille et des vies pour une raison aussi puérile ?

Cross ne semblait pas le moins du monde peiné. Il n'avait pas le moindre regret, malgré ses actes tout bonnement abominables.

-Ben on peut dire qu'Allen n'a pas eu de chance, marmonna Lavi. Etonnant qu'il soit si sain d'esprit.

-Il coupe les têtes de ses ennemis, articula glacialement Lenalee. Tu appelles ça sain d'esprit, toi ? Il est traumatisé !

-Je veux dire, il est sociable, il est bien élevé, il a reçu une bonne éducation et sait se comporter en gentleman. La plupart seraient devenus des terroristes ou des assassins, non ? Enfin quand je dis des assassins… Allen ne fait que se défendre !

-Il se venge un peu, quand même, fit Link.

-Bon, dit Kanda. Conclusion : il nous a trompés deux fois. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, deux fois de suite.

-On n'avait pas prévu que les Noé soient si soudés et synchronisés, murmura Lavi pour lui-même.

-Et ben on y retourne !

-Hein ?

Lenalee et Lavi regardèrent Kanda de travers.

-Jamais deux sans trois, dit le samurai. Cette fois sera la bonne.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Link. Nous devons avoir une vraie discussion avec Allen. Sans baîllon, sans mensonges, sans secrets, sans objectifs autre que connaître la vérité.

Lavi les observa tour à tour. Puis il demanda tout bas à Lenalee :

-C'est moi ou la compétition pour Allen est encore de mise ?

-Il est de ma famille, fit remarquer Cross. Normal qu'il ait du succès.

* * *

><p>Wisely frappa doucement la porte. De l'autre côté, nul bruit ne venait secouer le silence de mort qui régnait. A côté de lui, Tyki tapotait sur un paquet de cigarette. Il était interdit de fumer dans le manoir principale, mais il sentait l'appel des cigarettes autant que Road sentait celui des sucreries.<p>

Wisely lança un regard entendu à Tyki, qui passa une main à travers la porte et fit tourner le verrou de l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la suite d'Allen. Arrivés devant sa chambre, Tyki resta dans le couloir, à l'étonnement de Wisely, qui entra seul dans la chambre.

Allen était enfoncé dans ses couvertures. Il ne tremblait plus, ne pleurait plus. Même sa touffe blanche était recouverte par les draps.

_Laissez-moi. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne veux pas parler. Je vous aime…_

Wisely ne dit pas un mot. Il s'allongea dans le lit à côté d'Allen, et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, Wisely imaginait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Allen. Ou plutôt il l'éprouvait. Parler quand on venait de perdre un être cher était dur. On se sentait isolé, en marge de la société. On se sentait abandonné, et on voyait tous ses proches comme des intrus. Mais Allen, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le clan, s'était une forgé une conscience remarquablement solide. Il avait toujours su qu'il retrouverait Maria Walker sous forme d'un cadavre. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'espoir. Mais il avait suffi qu'elle prononce son nom avec toute la vie et toute la volonté qu'il lui restait pour briser ses barrières mentales.

Il avait besoin de temps, c'était exactement ça. On a tous besoin de temps un jour ou l'autre. Et savoir qu'on a à ses côtés un être prêt à vous pousser vers l'avant et à rester à vos côtés quoi qu'il arrive, sans nécessairement vous demander comment vous allez alors que la réponse est à vos yeux évidente, sans nécessairement insister pour que vous exprimiez votre souffrance à tous, on se sent soulagé. La souffrance a parfois besoin d'être exprimée, c'est vrai. Mais il faut choisir le bon moment. Il faut d'abord laisser la blessure se refermer. Il faut d'abord pleurer pour s'extérioriser, ou alors ne pas pleurer et affronter la réalité en face, faire preuve de lucidité.

_Merci, Wise. Merci._

Wisely tapota doucement à l'endroit qu'il pensait être la tête d'Allen. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Road, dans son uniforme scolaire, son cartable d'école sur le dos. Dans le couloir de la suite, Tyki attendait toujours. Il était en train de fumer, sachant pertinament qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et de plus qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements d'une personne qui l'avait assommé la dernière fois qu'il s'était avisé de sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre, mais l'odeur parvint tout de même jusqu'à Wisely et Allen.

Road jeta un regard interrogatif à Wisely, se prononçant mentalement. La Sagesse secoua d'abord négativement la tête, puis il sourit à la fillette. Celle-ci se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le piano d'Allen, s'y installa et sortit une partition de son cartable. Elle commença à jouer, maladroitement. Ce n'était pas du grand art, Road n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté d'intérêt pour l'art, sauf un peu pour le piano, et pour l'unique et bonne raison que cela plaisait énormément à Allen. Elle n'était pas très douée, les fausses notes se succédaient et elle s'arrêtait parfois pour reprendre un passage manqué. Road était aussi très hésitante, et donc très lente, mais elle continuait tout de même.

Allen sortit doucement la tête d'entre les couvertures pour la regarder jouer. Il retroussa les narines en sentant l'odeur de cigarette, jeta un regard accusateur à Tyki, mais ne dit rien.

Sa famille était là pour partager sa souffrance et pour lui montrer sa dévotion, son amour. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre !

Et puis de toutes manières, il avait trop faim pour bouger.

On entendit un claquement tout près. Road s'arrêta de jouer, surprise. Tyki, qui était lui aussi dans le couloir, fronça les sourcils dans la direction du bruit. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le paquet et passa sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire naissant.

Wisely, qui avait lu dans ses pensées, sortit l'appareil photo qu'il portait constamment sur lui.

David déboula alors dans la pièce.

Au premier coup d'œil, on ne le reconnaissait pas. Il portait ses lunettes de motard, un masque à oxygène relié à une bombonne dans son dos, des gants de cuisine pour femme au foyer avec des poules et des épis de blé, et entre les-dits gants, un plateau au centre duquel trônait…Une bouillie ? Derrière lui se trouvait Jasdero, revêtu d'une blouse blanche, des mêmes lunettes et d'un cache-œil sur la bouche. Wisely se dépêcha d'immortaliser la scène sous les regards lourds de menace des jumeaux.

David déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Allen. Road et Tyki se rapprochèrent pour observer la…Mixture.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Allen en détachant les syllabes.

-Soupe de légumes maison, annonça fièrement Jasdero.

David, avec le masque à oxygène, ne pouvait pas parler.

-Oh. Je m'en doutais un peu…Seulement ce que j'aimerais savoir…C'est…Quels légumes ?

-Et pourquoi c'est violet ? demanda Road avec méfiance.

Ils observèrent tous la _chose_ avec attention. Wisely souleva délicatement la cuiller.

Elle était en train de fondre.

_Mon Dieu jusqu'au dernier moment_

_Avec ce cœur débile et blême_

_Quand on est l'ombre de soi-même_

_Comment se pourrait-il comment_

_Comment se pourrait-il qu'on aime_

_Ou comment nommer ce tourment_

_Suffit-il donc que tu paraisses_

_De l'air que te fait rattachant_

_Tes cheveux ce geste touchant_

_Que je renaisse et reconnaisse_

_Un monde habité par le chant_

_[…] mon amour ma jeunesse_

_O forte et douce comme un vin_

_Pareille au soleil des fenêtres_

_Tu me rends la caresse d'être_

_Tu me rends la soif et la faim_

_De vivre encore et de connaître_

_Notre histoire jusqu'à la fin_

_C'est miracle que d'être ensemble_

_Que la lumière sur ta joue_

_Qu'autour de toi le vent se joue_

_Toujours si je te vois je tremble_

_Comme à son premier rendez-vous_

_Un jeune homme qui me ressemble_

_M'habituer m'habituer_

_Si je ne le puis qu'on m'en blâme_

_Peut-on s'habituer aux flammes_

_Elles vous ont avant tué_

_Ah crevez-moi les yeux de l'âme_

_S'ils s'habituaient aux nuées_

_[…]_

_Prends ce fruit lourd et palpitant_

_Jettes-en la moitié véreuse_

_Tu peux mordre la part heureuse_

_Trente ans perdus et puis trente ans_

_Au moins que ta morsure creuse_

_C'est ma vie et je te la tends_

_Ma vie en vérité commence_

_Le jour que je t'ai rencontrée_

_Toi dont les bras ont su barrer_

_Sa route atroce à ma démence_

_Et qui m'as montré la contrée_

_Que la bonté seule ensemence_

_Tu vins au cœur du désarroi_

_Pour chasser les mauvaises fièvres_

_Et j'ai flambé comme un genièvre_

_A la Noël entre tes doigts_

_Je suis né vraiment de ta lèvre_

_Ma vie est à partir de toi_

_L'amour qui n'est pas un mot_

_Aragon, Le Roman inachevé_

* * *

><p>Pfiou ! Un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire...J'espère qu'il est pas trop mal.<p>

On en apprend à chaque fois un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, je vous préviens d'une chose : je pars pour cinq jours, et je ne passerai qu'une demi journée chez moi avant de repartir pendant encore dix jours.

Donc le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à arriver. De grandes chances que ce soit dans cinq jours. Peut-être demain si j'arrive à me faire le chapitre en entier demain, mais je ne pense pas. Ou alors en août...

Sachant qua je déménage et que la liaison internet va bientôt être coupée...Alors je vais faire ce que je peux.

En tous cas, une chose est certaine, cette fic sera terminée avant la rentrée de Septembre, car pendant l'année scolaire je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Sinon, il faudra attendre les vacances de la Toussaint, ce qui m'énerverait bien.

...Ca devrait le faire...Théoriquement...

**! REVIEW !**


	6. Et la neige tomba sur le monde sanglant

**Endors toi et ne te réveille pas**

_On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert ;_

_Ton œil mystérieux,- est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?-_

_Alternativement tendre, doux et cruel,_

_Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel._

_Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,_

_Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés,_

_Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,_

_Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort._

_Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons_

_Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons..._

_Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé_

_Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé !_

_Ciel Brouillé_

_Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal_

**Chapitre 5 : Et la neige tomba sur le monde sanglant**

Allen souleva une paupière. Jasdero essaya de se lécher l'oreille avec la langue. Le Musicien préféra refermer les yeux.

Road et Allen étaient allongés dans l'herbe au soleil. La petite fille s'était endormie, mais Allen ne faisait que somnoler. Jasdero, à côté, attendait David en patientant à l'aide de diverses activités fort intéressantes. A quelques mètres de là, Tyki fumait et Shéryl sirotait une tasse de thé en lisant le journal. Wisely était parti en mission le matin même avec Tryde, et le comte travaillait dans son bureau.

Un chat vint se blottir dans les bras d'Allen. Lulubell aimait beaucoup cette apparence, qui lui permettait de se glisser n'importe où et de récolter des caresses dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un.

Road ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa. Allen remarqua sa mine soucieuse et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Road ?

-Preminga a été prise. La ville a été rasée. Heureusement, les habitants avaient évacué. Il faut…

-J'y vais, décida Allen.

* * *

><p>Lenalee promena son regard autour d'elle. Ils se rendaient au manoir principal des Noé, et s'étaient arrêtés sur une colline le temps de faire une halte. Au loin, ils apercevaient des ruines.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla-t-elle.

Kanda, lui, se retourna et demanda quelque chose qui passa inaperçu.

-Mais où est passé ce salopard de Cross ?

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte. Il lança un regard horrifié aux ruines.

-C'est…Preminga !

Kanda et Lenalee froncèrent les sourcils.

-Non, jeta Kanda, pas possible.

-Mais si ! Regardez, là-bas ! Des réfugiés !

Ils s'approchèrent d'un énorme groupe de villageois. Ils ne portaient rien d'autre sur eux que leurs propres vêtements. Aucun matériel. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout anxieux ou inquiétés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Lavi aux plus proches.

-L'Eglise a tout détruit, répondit un vieil homme. Ils ont lâché une espèce de bombe.

-Mais, dit faiblement Lenalee, ça n'a pas l'air de vous secouer plus que ça.

-Tout va bien. Tout va redevenir pareil. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Les Noé vont tout arranger.

-Les Noé ? répéta Lavi. Mais ils sont à des kilomètres d'ici ! Le temps que…Que…

Ils se rappelèrent tous la disparition d'Allen sur le bateau, et sur l'île.

-Regardez, dit le vieillard, le Quatorzième est là.

Il pointa du doigt un point lumineux grossissant progressivement dans le ciel. On aurait tout d'abord dit un amas de cubes n'en formant plus qu'un, et on distingua bientôt une cité tout entière à l'intérieur.

-C'est l'arche du Musicien, souffla fébrilement une femme. Elle est vraiment magnifique !

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Lenalee, mais comment…

Les trois compagnons sursautèrent soudain. Ils entendaient quelque chose, une mélodie, une chanson…

_Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil_

_Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendres_

_Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent_

_Sur ce visage amoureux_

_Des milliers de rêvent flottent au-dessus de la terre_

_Ces rêves…_

Un halo de lumière entoura la ville en ruine. Bientôt, on ne distingua plus rien.

_Dans la nuit, quand les yeux argentés tremblent_

_Tu es née dans une lumière éternelle_

_Bien que des millions de mois et d'années soient passés_

_Peu importe combien de prières sont retournées sur terre_

_Je continuerai de prier_

_S'il te plait, livre cet amour_

_Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous…_

-C'est Allen qui chante ça ? murmura Lavi avec admiration. C'est…Merveilleux !

La lumière faiblit doucement, comme absorbée par l'Arche du Noé. Les flocons, semblables à la neige mais immatériels, remontaient lentement dans le ciel, telle une pluie d'étincelles blanches, mais à l'inverse.

Sous les regards médusés de Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee apparut Preminga, intacte. Puis un carreau de lumière sortit du sol, tout près, comme auparavant sur le bateau.

Allen en sortit, entièrement vêtu de blanc. Sa longue tunique ouverte valsait autour de lui au rythme de ses mouvements. La pâleur du vêtement blanc contrastait avec sa peau grise, et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blancs. Ses yeux, ils pouvaient le voir, brillaient d'un or vif et liquide, aussi pur que l'argent de ses pupilles humaines. Il s'approcha du maire, qui dirigeait le groupe et s'avançait vers lui avec raideur. Il s'inclina respectueusement, tandis qu'Allen lui demandait, l'air concerné :

-Y a-t-il des blessés ?

-Non, aucun, merci infiniment.

-De rien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer…

Kanda fit signe à Lavi et Lenalee de le suivre. Ensemble ils se faufilèrent parmi les rochers, loin de la foule. Ils contournèrent le groupe et s'approchèrent de la porte lumineuse par l'arrière, de sorte que les habitants de Preminga ne puissent les voir. Lavi, intrigué, passa une brindille à travers la surface miroitante, puis un doigt. Enfin, sous les regards méfiants de ses deux compagnons, il pénétra entièrement dedans. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'Allen commença à effectuer quelques pas en arrière, et Lavi n'étant toujours pas revenu, ils passèrent à leur tour l'ouverture. Ils se figèrent aussitôt.

Ils venaient de dépasser une porte donnant sur un endroit à la fois sombre et lumineux. Les bâtiments, le sol étaient brillants, comme entourés d'une faible lumière presque invisible, tandis que le ciel, qu'on pouvait contempler à travers les frontières immatérielles de l'Arche, était d'un noir d'encre, ponctué de points lumineux. Lavi était là, à quelques mètres d'eux, touchant les murs immaculés des maisons collées les unes aux autres. La rue dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était pourvue de fontaines alignées, et les balcons étaient agrémentés de fleurs suspendues, tandis que quelques massifs de couleurs bordaient les quelques bancs présents.

-C'est…commença Lenalee.

Kanda ne la laissa pas terminer. Il attrapa les deux rebelles et les attira sans ménagement dans une ruelle adjacente, pour se camoufler derrière un buisson.

A peine s'étaient-ils cachés hors de vue qu'Allen passa la porte. Il la referma et s'y adossa. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les sourcils froncés, les yeux inquiets. Il soupira finalement et remonta l'allée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe, Kanda le savait mieux que personne, de nervosité et leva sa mine sombre vers le ciel, ou plutôt vers la face supérieure du cube renfermant la ville. On voyait à peine la limite de l'Arche, distinguable grâce à la seule présence de nuages découpés. On se serait cru au sommet du monde…

Alors qu'ils suivaient le Noé, songeur, le long des allées, Lavi donna un coup de coude à ses amis. Il leur montra une porte, identique à toutes les autres, excepté le fait qu'elle portait une inscription :

Manoir Mikk, Pougalrt.

Plus ils avançaient vers ce qui semblait être le centre de la ville, et plus les portes portant des indications étaient nombreuses. Ils en passèrent plusieurs, comme « Résidence d'hiver », « Manoir des Cerisiers », « Maison de toilettage, Lulubell », « Hôtel, fête de la Sarabande », « Ecole », « Les nouilles joyeuses », « Le chat qui rit ». Les deux dernières portes portaient en plus une affiche chacune sur lesquelles étaient inscrits une liste de plats et leurs prix : c'étaient des restaurants.

Ils arrivèrent sur une pièce. Là, Allen trottina vers une porte sur laquelle était marqué : « Manoir principal ». Les rebelles patientèrent une dizaine de minutes, puis ils entrouvrirent la porte.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Lenalee.

-Rien, souffla Kanda. Un mur.

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement par l'ouverture, Lavi en tête, pour déboucher, en effet, en face d'un mur. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils furent surpris d'apercevoir un lit, une commode et un bureau surplombé de piles de papiers, tous bien classés et rangés parallèlement. Un cahier reposait sur l'un des tas. Un livra gros comme un pavé reposait dans ce qui ressemblait à un tiroir sans tiroir. Le tout était rangé impeccablement. Celui qui vivait dans cette chambre était un maniaque du rangement.

-La chambre du moyashi, déclara Kanda avec assurance.

Trois portes menaient à la chambre, hormis celle de l'Arche qui s'était refermée derrière eux, et une fenêtre permettait d'accéder à un large balcon occupé par une table, deux chaises et quelques pots de fleurs. De l'une d'elle provenait du bruit. Les trois amis ouvrirent les autres portes. La première menait à un couloir, petit mais pas étroit, et l'autre à un placard renfermant une belle garde-robe de smoking et tenues de soirées. Lavi tira avec curiosité sur un fil, et il aurait surement crié si Kanda ne lui avait pas donné un coup sec sur la gorge en voyant une nouvelle file de vêtements, plus simples cette fois mais tout de même élégants et indubitablement de grande qualité, jaillir sous ses yeux ébahis.

-C'est super ce truc ! s'exclama Lavi à voix basse. Tu tires sur un fil et hop !, t'as les habits de ton choix ! Il y a aussi des tuniques blanches comme celle qu'il portait au fond ! Oh la vache ! Le nom d'Allen est même fondu sur les boutons…Et c'est du bronze, du vr…

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit subitement. Allen en sortit, mains sur les hanches, portant cette fois-ci un pantalon simple, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir sans manches. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collaient sur sa peau, accentuant encore l'impression de mauvaise humeur que dégageaient ses yeux.

-Content que ça te plaise, Lavi, dit-il en tapant du pied.

Les rebelles, ne sachant pas comment réagir, préconisèrent l'attente, dans l'espoir que la colère du Noé retombe d'ici là.

-J'ai laissé Cross dans l'Arche, finit-il par dire, et j'espère pour vous que j'ai eu raison. Parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir ce salopard dans MON arche, suis-je bien clair ?

Lavi, qui était le plus impressionné par le spectacle, hocha doucement la tête.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me foutre la paix, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut Kanda qui hocha la tête.

Allen se mordit les lèvres et serra fort les poings. Il tourna les talons, et d'un geste sec leur commanda de le suivre. Les rebelles s'entre regardèrent avant de décider que oui, il valait mieux suivre Allen Walker sur territoire ennemi. Parce que, ce coup-ci, malheureusement, c'était eux, la minorité.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, longèrent une multitude de couloirs, et lorsqu'ils semblèrent de retour sur la plancher des vaches, c'est-à-dire au rez-de-chaussée, ils traversèrent une magnifique véranda de verre pour se retrouver dans un beau et grand jardin. Chaque arbre, chaque buisson était coupé en forme géométrique, à la feuille près. L'herbe était taillée à ras et les fleurs poussaient selon des groupes de couleur bien précis. Celui qui possédait cette résidence était encore plus maniaque qu'Allen, et ça faisait peur à voir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un espace couvert par des arbres. Au centre d'un petit cercle de verdure se trouvait une large table de bois, ronde, entourée par cinq hommes, et une petite fille tenant un chat noir sur ses genoux. Les rebelles les reconnurent tout de suite, ils les avaient déjà vus dans les souvenirs d'Allen.

Le Noé aux cheveux ondulés et courts, une cigarette entre les lèvres, était Tyki Mikk. A côté de lui, Shéryl, les cheveux beaucoup plus longs. A sa droite, un homme robuste, parfaitement rasé et habillé, lui aussi les cheveux longs et légèrement bouclé regroupés en une queue de cheval. C'était surement le comte Millénaire. Puis venaient les jumeaux, David et Jasdero, et Road.

Les Noé sourirent à l'arrivée d'Allen, mais certains se crispèrent en avisant les visiteurs. Le seul à trouver la situation amusante sembla être Tyki, qui leur présenta un sourire moqueur, comme si l'arrivée des visiteurs lui remémorait une mauvaise blague.

-Et bien et bien, dit-il, tu nous ramènes enfin un prétendant à la maison, le comte qui désespérait de te voir un jour mar…

-Boucle-là, Tyki, répondit Allen sans la moindre douceur.

Il lui lança un regard noir auquel l'aîné répondit par un haussement d'épaules et une nouvelle cigarette. Le comte ne semblait pas trouver la présence des rebelles gênante, il était simplement surpris qu'on lui ramène des visiteurs à l'heure du thé. En revanche, Shéryl, Road et les jumeaux semblaient voir en eux une tâche sur leur beau portrait de famille.

Lavi s'apprêta à sortir une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Lenalee, plus diplomatique et surtout mieux au courant des règles de la politesse, lui coupa la parole.

-Pardonnez notre intrusion, monsieur le comte. Mais nous devons absolument parler à Allen de …Certaines choses.

Le comte Millénaire leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils obéirent, bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas fous. L'homme sirota un instant son thé, puis il les fixa quelques secondes.

-J'ai…entendu parler de vous.

-Par qui ? jeta brusquement Allen.

Le comte reporta son attention sur sa famille.

-Allen, Shéryl et Tyki. Allez me chercher Cross, s'il vous plait.

Allen sembla sur le point de protester, mais Tyki sortit un sachet de boules en chocolat, le passa distraitement devant son cadet, qui ne les lâcha pas des yeux et décida enfin de suivre ses frères. Lorsqu'ils furent partis et que le comte eut de nouveau bu une gorgée, il reposa la tasse et dit :

-Rebelles contre les deux camps actuellement en guerre, vous vous amusez à nous compliquer la tâche, puis que vos actions ne soient pas d'une portée exceptionnelle…Quand on sait avec quels moyens vous vous débrouillez, cela force le respect. Vous êtes aussi des amis d'enfance d'Allen…J'imagine donc que vous êtes dans la même catégorie que le jeune Narein. Intouchables.

Il se leva et leur fit signe de les suivre.

Il les emmena droit à son bureau, spacieux, richement meublé, mais tout de même dans la limite du raisonnable. Il ouvrit une grande armoire. Il en ressortit trois broches identiques en argent qu'il posa sur une commode près de lui, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil.

-Bien. Parlons…Affaires.

Les rebelles s'assirent sur les chaises disposées en face du bureau.

-Etes-vous venus chercher notre Allen ou simplement lui parler ?

Le pronom possessif ne sembla pas plaire à Kanda. Puis il réalisa une chose. Les Noé étaient la famille d'Allen…Ils ne pouvaient pas l'en arracher. Il avait déjà perdu sa famille une fois…Et il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois. Définitivement pas.

-Moi je dirais plutôt une troisième fois, fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt.

Le cinquième apôtre et Noé de la Connaissance, Wisely, entra dans la pièce sans attendre d'invitation.

-La première fois, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, il a perdu ses parents et Mana. La deuxième fois…On peut considérer qu'il a perdu ses camarades de l'orphelinat. C'est-à-dire vous trois, Alma Karma et la sœur de Narein.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bureau impeccablement rangé du comte sous le regard désapprobateur de celui-ci.

-Vous ne voulez pas l'emmener, mais parler simplement ne vous suffira pas. Et ça ne me suffira pas non plus.

Il attrapa l'une des broches et la fixa un instant.

-Ça va le faire enrager, rigola Wisely, mais c'est surement le meilleur moyen. Je vois que vous avez pris mes remarques au sérieux, comte !

-C'est aussi ce qui me semble le mieux pour notre Allen.

-Hum…

Les deux Noé se turent un instant.

Finalement, ce fut Lavi qui les interrompit.

-Excusez-moi, mais…De quoi vous parlez ?

Le comte sembla se réveiller, tandis que Wisely observait toujours la broche qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Que nous reprochez-vous exactement ? Pourquoi nous considérez-vous comme vos ennemis ?

La question surprit sincèrement les trois camarades. Ils s'étaient battus…Pourquoi, déjà ? Ah oui…Pour un monde meilleur. Uni. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de guerres…

-C'est une idylle, déclara Wisely. La guerre est l'œuvre des humains. Tant qu'il y en aura, la guerre continuera. Peu importe combien on voudrait la paix…Elle n'est jamais durable. Alors des deux camps…Qui jugez-vous être le plus juste ?

-Vous, dit Lenalee. Vous, bien sûr.

-Je ne dis pas que nous sommes un exemple à suivre, continua Wisely. Mais nous ne sommes pas les pires. Il arrive qu'il y ait des dérapages. Nous nous emportons parfois. Certains Noé aiment…Faire souffrir. Mais il y en a d'autres qui maintiennent l'équilibre. Comme Allen et Tyki…

-Pas Tyki, intervint le comte. Il a développé une double personnalité…Peu exemplaire. Donc…Seriez-vous prêts à vous joindre à nous ?

Kanda les regarda les yeux vides.

-Hein ?

-Nous vous proposons une alliance.

Les trois rebelles s'interrogèrent du regard. La question était délicate.

-Nous ne pouvons pas décider de cela. Nous ne sommes pas les leaders…

-Le Maréchal Tiedoll, récita le comte, Klaud, Cross, Bookman et le docteur Komui Lee. Ils respecteront votre décision, à mon avis.

Les trois rebelles s'entre-regardèrent.

* * *

><p>Quand Cross atterrit dans le jardin, un obus à tête frisée lui fonça dessus, très vite suivi par deux autres, plus grands.<p>

-ASSASSIN ! hurla Road avec rage.

Allen, Shéryl et Tyki sortirent de l'Arche et contemplèrent la scène un instant. Puis Shéryl, voyant son adorable petite fille suspendue au-dessus de la mare du jardin, décida d'intervenir. Aussi attrapa-t-il Road, mais pas les jumeaux, qui continuaient, en vain, de se battre contre Cross. L'homme les avait saisis tous les deux par le col et tendait les bras. Les jumeaux, trop petits par rapport à lui, ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, malgré toute l'énergie que chacun déployait avec férocité.

-Ça suffit.

Tous se figèrent et se retournèrent.

Le comte, Wisely, Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi étaient là. Tandis que les rebelles observaient la scène, sceptiques, Wisely semblait au bord de l'étouffement, plié en deux, et le comte les regardait d'un air désolé.

-Nous avons conclu un accord. Nous faisons une trêve jusqu'à la chute de l'Eglise.

-_Quoi ?_

Allen s'avança vers eux, les yeux luisants de colère.

-Comment ça ils restent ? Ils ne peuvent pas ! C'est trop…

Puis il vit les broches.

-Non mais ça va pas bien ? Vous les avez mis sous _ma_ tutelle ?

Le comte hocha la tête.

-Les broches que vous portez, expliqua-t-il, portent le blason de la famille Walker. Vous êtes sous la responsabilité du Quatorzième. Et voici votre première mission : surveiller et protéger Allen. Suivez-le partout. Empêchez-le de faire des bêtises. Il a des moyens de pression très efficaces sur ses frères et sœurs. Mais vous, vous devriez être capable de le contrôler.

Kanda confirma d'un signe de tête, gonflé de satisfaction. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Musicien.

-Une minute ! Je…

-C'est un ordre, Allen.

Allen lui fit les gros yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, l'air bête. Il ne pouvait pas discuter les ordres de son supérieur. Il regarda tour à tour Wisely et Kanda. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Wisely.

Il releva la tête et jaugea son frère du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les paupières et serra la mâchoire.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Wisely ne serait plus en vie.

Puis, comme s'il répondait à une accusation silencieuse, le Noé lança :

-Je suis innocent. Absolument hors de cause, je t'assure. Moi, je n'ai fait que suggérer.

Et au regard qu'Allen lui lança, Kanda comprit que les suggestions de Wisely étaient écoutées attentivement de tous et prises très au sérieux. Il comprit également que justement, parfois, il ferait mieux de les garder pour lui, ses suggestions.

_Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,_

_Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots._

_Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,_

_Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure._

_À travers la cité, comme dans un champ clos,_

_Il s'en va, transformant les pavés en îlots,_

_Désaltérant la soif de chaque créature,_

_Et partout colorant en rouge la nature._

_J'ai demandé souvent à des vins captieux_

_D'endormir pour un jour la terreur qui me mine ;_

_Le vin rend œil plus clair et l'oreille plus fine !_

_J'ai cherché dans l'amour un sommeil oublieux ;_

_Mais l'amour n'est pour moi qu'un matelas d'aiguilles_

_Fait pour donner à boire à ces cruelles filles !_

_La fontaine de sang,_

_Baudelaire, Fleurs du Mal_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre cinq posté ! J'espère qu'il a plu ! Un peu plus court que d'habitude, c'est normal je l'ai écrit en deux jours...Et comme j'ai repris le boulot, le prochain va mettre du temps à arriver.<p>

Ce chapitre constitue en quelques sortes une transition. Le prochain chapitre sera du même tonneau, je pense, et après ça devrait s'accélérer.

Merci pour la lecture et pour les review !

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas...Laissez moi des commentaires !

**!REVIEW!**

Ou vous vous prendrez des trognons de pomme à la figure !


	7. Une promesse tout au bout de la nuit

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,_

_Un rond de danse et de douceur,_

_Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_

_Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu_

_C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

_Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,_

_Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_

_Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,_

_Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,_

_Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,_

_Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores_

_Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_

_Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_

_Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_

_Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards._

_La courbe de tes yeux_

_Paul Eluard, Capitale de la douleur_

**Chapitre 6 : Une promesse tout au bout de la nuit**

Allen Walker lança un regard noir à son livre de sciences. Il décala légèrement la tête vers la gauche, pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus impitoyablement verrouillés sur lui. Il détourna aussitôt le regard vers ses devoirs. Il avait du mal à croire que le comte l'ait rabaissé devant les rebelles au point de l'obliger à faire ses _devoirs scolaires_ devant eux. Devant _lui_. Kanda ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de tout l'après-midi. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il semblait bien s'amuser. _L'enfoiré_.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis le thé de l'après-midi. Au grand déplaisir d'Allen, on avait fait installer les trois gêneurs dans sa suite, juste à côté de sa chambre. Il ne serait seul que dans sa chambre et sa salle de bain, pas même dans sa bibliothèque privée dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de se détendre, ou dans la salle de musique. Et cerise sur le gâteau, on lui avait interdit d'utiliser son Arche sans autorisation.

Allen tenta de refouler sa colère et de se concentrer sur l'appareil génital de la grenouille, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas étudier sérieusement avec deux yeux de merlan fris braqués sur lui.

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder ailleurs, par hasard ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Il suffirait que je te quitte des yeux une fraction de seconde pour que tu disparaisses. Alors non.

Allen referma violement son livre.

-Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, sache que tu seras responsable de mon échec scolaire.

Le jeune homme rangea l'ouvrage et sortit du salon, aussitôt suivi par Kanda. Il marchait calmement puis, arrivé à la porte, il la referma derrière lui et se mit à dévaler les escaliers. Il entendit très nettement les pas du samurai à sa suite. Il se précipita dans le parc, sauta par-dessus la table sur laquelle Road avait installé sa dinette et se cacha derrière un arbre.

Un brouhaha jaillit à quelques mètres de lui. Road avait décidé d'emmerder Kanda. Brave fille.

Allen soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe, au soleil. Il n'avait qu'une envie, être seul pendant quelques instants et profiter du calme et du chant des oiseaux autour de lui.

Quand le jeune Noé se réveilla, il commençait à faire noir dehors. Kanda le secouait doucement, installé à côté de lui. En le découvrant à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, Allen se redressa subitement et demanda :

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Six heures.

-Déjà.

Il se passa une main sur le front et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Une brise légère souffla sur eux, les soulageant un moment de la chaleur du début d'été. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Puis il se rappela qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Et qui était en train de le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde… Et qui était censé être à des kilomètres de lui.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le manoir sans regarder derrière lui.

-Je suppose que vous allez manger avec nous. J'espère que vous avez de quoi vous habiller correctement, sinon le comte va piquer une crise. Il est très à cheval sur les tenues vestimentaires.

-Il va se contenter de ce qu'il aura, le gros.

Allen s'arrêta. Il regarda Kanda avec des yeux ronds. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Le…Le gros ?...Pffff ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose l'appeler comme ça ! Haha ! Même les jumeaux ne l'ont jamais fait !

Il passa la main devant son visage et tenta de retenir son fou rire. Il réussit finalement à le camoufler derrière un sourire amusé et retourna à sa chambre, suivi de près par un « garde du corps » trop ravi de faire son boulot.

Allen entra dans sa suite et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Voyant que Kanda le suivait, il lui sembla nécessaire de lui rappeler une petite chose.

-Ma chambre est interdite aux indésirables. Vu ?

-Très bien, répliqua aussitôt le samurai, on sera plus tranquille.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu _es_ un indésirable, Kanda.

-Oh ?

Il s'avança lentement vers son cadet, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ce sourire qui, il le savait, avait toujours fait vibrer le Noé de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, se refusant à lui céder ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de terrain.

-Et depuis, au juste, m'appelles-tu comme ça ? souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Il me semble que tu bénéficies du privilège de m'appeler par mon prénom. N'est-ce pas, _Al_-_le_-_n_…

Sentant son ventre se contracter en l'entendant prononcer son nom, le Musicien fit soudain un pas en arrière, se faufila rapidement dans sa chambre et avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, déclara avec concision et clarté :

-Je t'interdis de franchir le seuil de cette chambre.

Kanda resta un instant à observer la porte, des fois qu'elle se rouvrirait en douce, puis il alla dans la petite pièce qu'on leur avait réservée à Lavi, Lenalee et lui.

Le rouquin s'y trouvait et tentait en vain d'accrocher un nœud papillon à son cou. Devant le regard que lui lança, son compagnon, Lavi haussa les épaules.

-Shéryl Camelot est venu nous dire qu'une tenue correcte était exigée pour le diner. Il nous a déposé deux costumes et une robe.

Puis il ajouta d'un air conspirateur :

-Je suis sûr qu'Allen _adorerait_ te voir en jupe…

Kanda dégaina son sabre. Il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le rouquin quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lenalee. Celle-ci, avisant l'amas de vêtements par terre, rougit et balbutia un petit « Oh pardon » avant de refermer la porte d'un grand coup. Interrompu dans son élan, Kanda soupira et commença à se déshabiller. Lavi s'installa sur le sofa.

-Plus sérieusement, dit-il, Allen nous ignore carrément. Ca ne lui plait vraiment pas de nous avoir ici.

-Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous éloigner des combats, tu croyais qu'il allait nous accueillir dans la bataille avec un grand sourire ? Cet idiot prévoit de mourir pour nous. Il va tout faire pour nous faire dégager.

-Wow ! Deux phrases d'affilée, tu fais des progrès dis-moi !

-La ferme !

-Est-ce que tu as…Hum…Tenté une approche ?

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Mais ça me regarde ! Allen a plus de mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il fait quand tu es dans les parages. C'est gros comme le manoir.

-Il m'aime, mais il refoule ses sentiments. Il a peur que je réussisse à briser son masque d'impassibilité.

-Mais il a bien compris qu'on n'allait pas le lâcher ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Allen, soupira Kanda, et qu'il n'aime pas renoncer.

-Exactement, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et observèrent d'un œil critique Wisely entrer dans la pièce.

-Allen a comme qui dirait développé une double personnalité ces dernières années. Le côté déterminé, prêt à tout, même à tuer, et le côté fragile, soucieux et désespérément…Amoureux. De toi, Yu Kanda. Et j'aimerais bien savoir _pourquoi_. Tu n'es qu'un humain, après tout.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir et enfila sa chemise avec hauteur.

-Ses pensées ne te l'ont pas appris ? se moqua-t-il.

-Aaah, on n'aime pas la concurrence, hein ? Sache qu'à tes côtés, Allen n'a qu'une seule chose en tête : des noms d'oiseaux. Il maudit ta détermination. Le terme « tête de pioche » revient d'ailleurs assez régulièrement. Mais ce qui me gène, vois-tu…

Wisely fit un nouveau pas en avant vers lui et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-C'est qu'il éprouve pour toi un désir tel qu'il a du mal à le contrôler. Il est prêt à craquer à chaque instant. Et ce uniquement pour un humain, imbu de sa personne comme nul autre, un petit vaniteux sans grand intérêt. Alors _pourquoi_ te considère-t-il comme un _dieu_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Comment as-tu pu…L'_ensorceler_ de la sorte ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à ça.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis comprenant qu'aucun ne céderait, Wisely détourna les yeux et retourna vers la porte.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés à l'approcher ? demanda soudain Kanda.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question. Il n'était même pas sûr que Wisely soit intervenu auprès du comte en leur faveur, mais…

Wisely se stoppa et lança un regard de défis à Kanda.

-Parce que je ne suis pas à ta hauteur, dit-il simplement.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et ajouta :

-Je l'aime. Et j'en ai assez de le voir souffrir, constamment. Alors s'il faut que je l'abandonne à un autre pour qu'il retrouve la paix, je le ferai. Brise la glace. Brise son masque. Fais lui comprendre qu'il mérite, plus que quiconque, ce qu'il y a de mieux, qu'il n'est pas un monstre et que sa naissance est une véritable bénédiction pour nous tous. Rend lui son sourire. Tu es malheureusement le seul qui en soit capable. Sinon, je t'aurais tué il y a longtemps.

Un sourire provoquant passa sur son visage et il dit doucement :

-Moi non plus, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Même à distance.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde avait fini de manger, sauf Allen. Apparemment c'était prévu.<p>

Des serviteurs se relayaient pour lui apporter des plats chauds qu'il engloutissait aussitôt. Autour de la table, on discutait, on riait. Seul Allen gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers son assiette. A côté de lui, le comte observait avec intérêt Kanda, qui lui-même gardait les yeux rivés sur Allen.

Lorsqu'Allen eut terminé la réserve de desserts, les convives passèrent dans le salon où plusieurs groupes se formèrent. Shéryl et sa femme Tricia accompagnèrent Road qui allait se coucher. Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent discrètement et Tryde, qui revenait juste de mission, s'était retiré. Restaient Tyki, Allen, Wisely, le comte et les rebelles.

Tyki fit un clin d'œil à Allen et sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche. Allen souleva gracieusement un sourcil et fit craquer ses doigts, prêt à faire une partie. Tyki distribua les cartes.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce.

-Lulubell dit Tyki sans détourner les yeux des cartes.

-Bonsoir Lulu, sourit Allen, beaucoup plus familier.

La femme n'accorda pas un regard à ses frères. Elle se pencha vers le comte et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Wisely posa la tasse de café qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Tyki, dit le comte. J'ai du travail pour toi. Et…Pour Miss Lee.

Lenalee, étonnée, se leva et suivit le comte. Tyki haussa les épaules et rembarqua les cartes sous le regard vexé du Musicien. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Wisely attrapa Lavi par le col et s'exclama :

-J'ai une série de vieux livres qui devraient t'intéresser, Bookman !

Le Noé fit un clin d'œil à son frère, pétrifié, et lança un « Bonne nuit » plein de sous-entendus à Allen et Kanda.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant assis dans le canapé tasses de thé entre les mains. Allen grignota nerveusement quelques biscuits, puis il reposa le tout et dit :

-Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

-D'accord.

-Directement.

-Bien.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ma salle de bain, si tu permets.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné à me laver les dents tout seul, merci. J'arriverai à ouvrir le robinet tout seul, je pense.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide…

-Oui, oui, je sais où te trouver. La porte d'à côté, et crois-moi je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Kanda était tout à fait disposé à le croire.

Kanda ouvrit brutalement la porte, décidé à profiter d'une soirée sans Lavi ni personne dans l'aile du manoir.

Allen, en train d'enfiler son pyjama, lui lança un regard outré. Il avait enfilé son pantalon, et tentait, à la seule lumière de la lune, d'enfiler sa chemise.

Kanda ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha. Allen ouvrit grand la bouche, mais Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir la moindre syllabe.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Ose le dire, lança Kanda.

-Quoi ? dit Allen sans comprendre.

-Ose dire que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et recula inconsciemment.

-Ose dire que tu ne me désires plus, reprit Kanda, plus calmement cette fois.

-Je…

Allen secoua la tête, l'air soudain très fatigué.

-Sors, s'il te plaît.

-Non, je ne sortirai pas.

Allen l'observa un instant. Il le voyait mal dans l'obscurité, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il avait devant lui.

-Tu veux vraiment que nous ayons cette conversation ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui. Je veux être fixé. Mais sache que, quelle que soit ta réponse…

Il le plaqua sans prévenir contre le mur, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas le blesser.

-Je t'aime à la folie, un peu plus chaque jour. Et même si ça fait mal, je refuse d'oublier ça. Je refuse de te laisser partir.

D'une main assurée, il attira son corps contre lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Allen ne chercha pas à s'écarter, ni même à détourner le regard. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il semblait désespéré, complètement perdu…

-Je fais tout ça pour toi, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Tout me va tant que je suis avec toi.

Il se pressa plus fort contre lui et glissa sa main sur la peau nue, blanche, ses lèvres près des siennes.

-Je t'aime.

Allen posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou, complètement offert. Kanda sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses frémissements sous sa main, ses reins se creuser sous la sienne…

Sentant le jeune Noé frissonner de froid, il le serra dans ses bars et lui passa la chemise qui trainait sur le lit autour des épaules. Allen l'enfila et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il inspira un grand coup, puis balaya ses larmes d'un geste.

-Ne m'ignore plus, souffla Kanda. Ca me fait plus de mal que de bien, tu sais.

Allen fronça les sourcils, les yeux rougis, prêt à pleurer. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre.

-Il va falloir changer tes plans, murmura Kanda à son oreille. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir. Pas avant moi.

-Egoïste, lâcha Allen.

-Orgueilleux.

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire amusé.

-Tu te souviens…Comment tu m'embrassais ?

Kanda souleva un sourcil, un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

Puis il pencha la tête dans son cou et commença à embrasser, lentement, sadiquement, la peau douce et frissonnante d'Allen.

_Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force_

_Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur Et quand il croit_

_Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix_

_Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie_

_Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes_

_Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin_

_A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin_

_Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désœuvrés incertains_

_Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure_

_Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_

_Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer_

_Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés_

_Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard_

_Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson_

_Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson_

_Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson_

_Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri_

_Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Aragon, La Diane Française_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>REVIEW ?<span>_**

Chapitre assez dur à écrire par rapport aux autres, j'ai trouvé...Mais c'est surement parce que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'y ai pas travaillé.


	8. Collision et Destruction

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_Rappelle-toi, quand l'Aurore craintive_  
><em>Ouvre au Soleil son palais enchanté ;<em>  
><em>Rappelle-toi, lorsque la nuit pensive<em>  
><em>Passe en rêvant sous son voile argenté ;<em>  
><em>A l'appel du plaisir lorsque ton sein palpite,<em>  
><em>Aux doux songes du soir lorsque l'ombre t'invite,<em>  
><em>Ecoute au fond des bois<em>  
><em>Murmurer une voix :<em>  
><em>Rappelle-toi.<em>

_Rappelle-toi, lorsque les destinées_  
><em>M'auront de toi pour jamais séparé,<em>  
><em>Quand le chagrin, l'exil et les années<em>  
><em>Auront flétri ce coeur désespéré ;<em>  
><em>Songe à mon triste amour, songe à l'adieu suprême !<em>  
><em>L'absence ni le temps ne sont rien quand on aime.<em>  
><em>Tant que mon coeur battra,<em>  
><em>Toujours il te dira<em>  
><em>Rappelle-toi.<em>

_Rappelle-toi, quand sous la froide terre_  
><em>Mon coeur brisé pour toujours dormira ;<em>  
><em>Rappelle-toi, quand la fleur solitaire<em>  
><em>Sur mon tombeau doucement s'ouvrira.<em>  
><em>Je ne te verrai plus ; mais mon âme immortelle<em>  
><em>Reviendra près de toi comme une soeur fidèle.<em>  
><em>Ecoute, dans la nuit,<em>  
><em>Une voix qui gémit :<em>  
><em>Rappelle-toi.<em>

_Rappelle-toi, Alfred de Musset_

**Chapitre 7 : Collision et Destruction**

Wisely ne savait s'il devait se sentir heureux ou profondément vexé.

Le jour même où Allen avait rejoint le clan, il s'en était occupé comme un véritable frère. Il avait essayé, comme il avait pu, de le choyer, de le faire rire comme il y arrivait si facilement avec Road, de lui faire communiquer ses pensées.

_Mais rien._

_Allen Walker était arrivé au manoir couvert de sang, le regard vide, la mâchoire serrée, toujours à l'affut du moindre danger. Il avait peur de tout, ses pensées étaient en désordre, et il se trouvait incapable de respirer lorsqu'il perdait Narein de vue plus de quelques minutes. La famille avait été déconcertée par ce garçon si jeune et pourtant si renfermé. Il ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne dans les yeux, mangeait à peine refusait catégoriquement qu'on le touche ou qu'on s'approche de Narein._

_La situation avait fini par dégénérer. _

_Ça ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir au clan d'accueillir une innocence, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, mais en plus devoir supporter au sein de la famille un intrus comme Narein, c'était inadmissible._

_Autour du comte, qui réagissait avec indifférence et se contentait d'observer son petit-fils, on s'énervait. Un soir, alors qu'Allen avalait finalement une cuillère de soupe sous la demande insistante de Narein, Fiddler et Tryde avaient piqué une crise, bientôt rejoints par Shéryl, qui lui-même peinait à supporter tant d'ingratitude de la part de son neveu._

_Ils s'en étaient pris à Narein._

_Et pour la première fois, Allen les avait regardés dans les yeux._

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas dix façons de déclarer son amour. Enfin si. Plus même…Enfin bref, Yu Kanda avait longtemps réfléchi avant de se déclarer. Et il avait de nombreuses raisons d'hésiter.<p>

Premièrement. La différence d'âge. Allen avait neuf ans quand lui en avait quinze. Allen était un petit garçon quand lui était un adolescent. Il serait un adolescent quand lui serait un adulte. Un jeune homme quand lui serait un vieux. Ce genre de pensées l'avait profondément démoralisé. Ne pouvant plus gérer le fil de ses pensées tout seul sans qu'elles déraillent, il s'était finalement résigné à demander de l'aide. Lenalee ? Non. Elle passait tout son temps avec Allen. Il y avait une chance pour qu'elle l'aime. Lavi ? Jamais de la vie. Autant parler de ses problèmes dans un journal pour problèmes amoureux, comme ça tout le monde prendrait le temps de lire la rubrique des lettres anonymes. Ça irait plus vite de demander au moyashi ce qu'il en pensait. Link ? Il avait rigolé en pensant à lui. Face de verrue avait intérêt à faire demi-tour rapido…Puis la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. Alma. Bien sûr. Et quand il lui en avait parlé…Alma n'avait pas eu l'air surpris. Et il avait rigolé pendant un bon moment quand Kanda avait évoqué la question de l'âge.

Deuxièmement. Et s'il se faisait rejeter ? Si Allen refusait ensuite de lui adresser la parole, de le regarder simplement ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pourrait arriver, mais il avait eu peur, peur de ne plus se faire appeler « Bakanda » du matin jusqu'au soir. Là aussi, Alma avait rigolé. Puis il avait répondu que c'était tout à fait normal de se sentir mal, « même si Allen gérait bien mieux la situation, une bonne surprise étant donné son jeune âge ». Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Kanda avait arrêté de respirer. Et il avait refilé un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire d'Alma. Après l'avoir réveillé à l'aide d'un sceau d'eau, l'avoir secoué dans tous les sens et réclamé à grands cris des explications, Alma avait craché le morceau.

Allen lui avait décrit avec beaucoup de précisions ce qu'il ressentait pour Kanda. Il voulait savoir exactement ce que c'était comme sentiment.

Aux mots « tournis » et « étrangement envie de l'assommer pour pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose », il avait passé une main sur son visage, las, tandis qu'Alma lui expliquait combien Allen se sentait irrité d'avoir été piégé par une grande gueule comme lui.

* * *

><p><em>Le silence était immédiatement tombé.<em>

_Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides, oh non. Ils étaient emplis d'une colère et d'une haine qu'ils avaient peine à imaginer dissimulées derrière son indifférence coutumière. Aucune pitié, aucune douceur dans ce regard. Son innocence était activée et sa peau à moitié grise. Dans sa tête, c'était autre chose. Tout était étonnement clair. Une seule pensée. Une seule idée. Celle qui lui avait permis de survivre à la torture, à la vue de sang, et la présence constante de la mort autour de lui depuis sa naissance. _

Approche et je te tue.

_Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était prêt à attaquer. Prêt à défendre son dernier ami avec plus de hargne que jamais, prêt à mourir pour tout ce qui lui restait, prêt à répandre le sang ennemi, à regarder s'envoler la vie de ses adversaires sans la moindre once de culpabilité ou de pitié._

_Ce soir-là, Allen Walker était prêt à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin._

_Et Wisely avait compris. L'Eglise l'avait brisé en morceaux. On ne pouvait passer d'un état d'indifférence profonde à celui de rage incommensurable en seulement une fraction de secondes. La première fois qu'il avait vu Allen, il avait senti qu'il n'avait pas entièrement accès à l'esprit d'Allen. Seulement un fragment. A ce moment-là, il avait compris._

_Allen avait développé une deuxième personnalité. _

_Et cette deuxième personnalité était celle d'un véritable tueur en puissance._

* * *

><p>Allen lui avait simplement souri. Pas son sourire moqueur, celui qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui sur les nerfs en moins d'une minute, celui qui disait « je suis plus intelligent que toi grosse courge », non. Un sourire que Kanda ne lui avait jamais vu.<p>

Doux, un peu timide, sûrement, et très, très aimant. Ce devait être comme ça, s'était alors dit Kanda, que sa mère le regardait. Il ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti cette idée. Allen n'avait de toute façon pas connu ses parents.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'observer pendant un long moment, assis au pied d'un arbre, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. Et si Kanda se souvenait d'une chose, c'était la suivante : ils n'avaient pas une seule fois détourné le regard de l'autre. Puis le ventre d'Allen s'était mis à gronder. Le garçon avait rougi, comme à chaque fois et baissé les yeux. Contre toute attente, Kanda n'avait pas fait de commentaire désobligeant, même si l'habitude reviendrait bien vite au galop, aucun n'en doutait. Il lui avait tendu la main et avait dit « tu viens ? ». Tout simplement.

Tout simplement…

Le garçon l'avait regardé la main un instant. Puis il avait lentement levé la main pour l'atteindre, comme avec hésitation. Puis il s'était mordillé la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était perdu, et avait finalement pris sa main.

« Beignets », avait-il marmonné.

Voilà comment Allen Walker avait déclaré son amour à Yu Kanda. En lui réclamant un beignet.

Pour se consoler, mais il ne savait pas trop de quoi (parce qu'il ne savait pas franchement à quoi s'attendre avec un moyashi aussi tordu), Kanda s'était toujours dit que c'était fort exotique comme métaphore pour un « moi aussi je t'aime ».

* * *

><p><em>Il ne faisait aucun doute que la famille avait frôlé la crise.<em>

_Ça avait fait un choc à Tyki. Il venait de rentrer de mission, et il n'était pas dans un bel état. Il était blessé et couvert de sang. Il sentait quelque chose dégouliner le long de son visage et essuya avec sa manche imbibée du liquide rouge. Dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et pansa ses blessures rapidement. _

_Le reste de la famille était certainement en plein diner. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Pas après…Les évènements auxquels il avait assisté. Il enfila une chemise et s'assit en face d'un miroir, épuisé. Il mit quelque secondes à réaliser qu'il restait des traces rouges sur sa joue. Il la regarda un instant sans vraiment la voir, se demandant si c'était vraiment utile de la retirer. Après tout, il y en aurait encore très bientôt…_

_Il soupira de fatigue. Il s'apprêtait à nettoyer sa joue quand un cri anxieux retentit. _

_D'ordinaire, il n'y aurait pas prêté attention. Mais là, c'était Wisely qui criait._

_Et Wisely ne criait jamais._

_Tyki dévala l'escalier et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il découvrit la scène, il resta muet de stupeur._

_Shéryl, retenu par Wisely et Mercym, tentait de se diriger vers Allen, innocence brandie, derrière lequel était recroquevillé Narein, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et Allen…N'était plus Allen._

_Tout le monde hurlait, c'était la panique totale._

_Tyki n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Il ne s'insinuait pas dans les bagarres des autres, évitait les ennuis tant que possible et avait trouvé un sens à la vie dans le tabac du village voisin. Il passait son temps à fumer. Il considérait comme un rêve de mourir d'un cancer, et pas d'une épée dans le cœur. C'était plus tranquille. Ou alors une crise cardiaque. S'il pouvait mourir tranquillement d'une crise cardiaque, ça lui ferait surement de bons souvenirs pour l'au-delà. C'était rapide, et pas douloureux. Théoriquement. Et il n'aurait pas besoin d'affronter les regards de sa famille. Il n'aurait pas le temps de pleurer. C'était la définition d'une mort douce pour Tyki._

_Il prenait tout de loin, oui, et il se le faisait souvent reprocher. Mais là…_

_Il n'avait jamais su si c'était dû au dégoût de sa mission, à une montée d'adrenaline ou autre. Il alla se poster en face de Shéryl, et lui fila une claque, qui retentit dans un silence de mort. Shéryl l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, et tout le monde avait la bouche plus ou moins ouverte sous le choc. Tyki n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait seulement donné un regard désolé._

_Puis il s'était tourné vers Allen, et s'était approché._

_Il croisa les yeux du garçon. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien…_

_Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur sa tête. Il caressa un instant la chevelure blanche. Il ne tenta pas de sourire, parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait eu droit à une crise de larmes._

_Et quand il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit…_

_-Est-ce que maman serait contente de voir son petit garçon comme ça ?_

_L'innocence s'était désactivée. _

_Sa bouche s'était ouverte. _

…_Il se sentait complètement idiot._

_Et Allen s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de Tyki. Les larmes, c'était la seule chose concrète dont ils se rappelaient._

_C'était la troisième personnalité. Celle qui ne pouvait pas supporter la réalité. Celle qui les menerait toutes à leur perte. Celle qui l'auto-détruirait._

* * *

><p>A peine avait-il aperçu son nouvel orphelinat que Narein le détesta. Il ressemblait à l'ancien, était tenu par des prêtres et tous les pensionnaires portaient de longues tuniques blanches avec un simple pantalon. Le blanc…Ce n'était pas une bonne couleur.<p>

Autant de bonnes raisons pour classer l'endroit parmi les mauvais souvenirs avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds.

Miena n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas d'amis dans leur ancienne « maison ». Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il ne tenait pas à créer des liens. Pour quoi faire, de toutes façons ? On ne garde jamais ses amis d'enfance.

Et puis…Pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans le futur. Pas entouré. Seulement avec Miena. Il se débrouillerait pour que jamais on ne les sépare. Ils seraient toujours, toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce fut avec cette certitude que Narein passa pour la première fois la porte de l'endroit qui devait le voir changer.

On les présenta à leurs nouveaux camarades.

La première chose dont il se souvenait ?

Ces grands yeux gris qui ne le quittaient pas. Graves, lucides, perçants…Mais doux, gentils, curieux et…Terriblement moqueurs. Des cheveux bruns, clairs, fins. Plutôt mince, fragile d'apparence. Et petit. Voilà le premier regard qu'avait eu Narein sur Allen Walker.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés avant qu'ils ne se parlent pour la première fois. Surtout parce que le garçon était constamment entouré. Quand ce n'était pas le renfrogné à queue de cheval, c'était le rouquin ou la fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il y avait aussi l'autre brun, qui accompagnait souvent le renfrogné. Et le grand blond, aussi. Celui qui avait des cheveux mi-longs.

C'était à la cantine. Narein et Miena étaient installés en retrait, comme à leur habitude. Allen venait de finir son assiette et celle de son voisin, celui dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lorsque ses amis quittèrent la salle, il resta. Il se pencha pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment sortis. Puis il était venu s'installer devant Narein. Celui-ci avait continué à manger, sans rien dire. Tout était silencieux…Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement s'échappe du ventre du garçon.

Miena et Narein l'observèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Puis sa sœur éclata de rire, et Narein poussa son plateau vers lui. Un sourire confus mais gourmand lui répondit. Après avoir avalé le reste de l'assiette et celle de Miena, il se présenta.

Allen Walker, le pique assiette officiel des lieux.

Ils discutèrent un moment.

Puis ils s'observèrent une nouvelle fois en silence.

Et tout d'un coup, une image frappa Narein.

Un visage venait de s'ajouter à sa photo de famille mentale. Miena, Allen et lui. Tous les trois… La certitude d'un avenir ensemble n'en n'était que plus forte.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

A une époque où ils avaient encore de l'espoir.

L'espoir que tout ce se passerait bien.

Il aurait dû comprendre qu'on n'a ce genre de pensée que lorsqu'on est angoissé.

Mais justement, comment changer les choses quand on ne sait même pas de quoi on a peur ?

_J'avais peur que tout ça se brise._

* * *

><p><em>La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait cru à une poupée, comme celles que son père lui ramenait parfois. Des yeux, certes, mais pas de regard. Comme si ses mouvements n'étaient dus qu'à des fils tirés par un être invisible, comme si sa voix n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, sa propre voix dans le corps d'un garçon.<em>

_Le temps avait passé._

_Et il avait souri._

_C'est à ce moment précis que Road Camelot était tombée amoureuse d'Allen Walker._

_C'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu._

_Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux. Mais il n'était pas non plus désespéré. Plutôt mélancolique. En harmonie avec ses yeux fatigués, tournés vers l'horizon._

_C'était en hiver, un soir, après le dîner. Les adultes s'étaient regroupés dans le petit salon pour discuter. Les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés en douce, et Wisely était absent. Road s'était retrouvée seule en se demandant où était Allen. Elle l'avait trouvé seul, dans une pièce, installé au bord d'une fenêtre, la posée contre la vitre. Au clair de lune, ses cheveux brillaient, illuminés par la lumière, magnifiques. Ses yeux, d'un gris profond, perdus dans le lointain, faisaient de son regard un tourbillon d'argent infini et fascinant. Sa peau pâle rappelaient immanquablement des pétales de rose blanches comme on en trouvait dans le jardin du manoir._

_Road ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée à le regarder, mais suffisamment pour entendre les bruits de pas des ainés se dirigeant vers leurs chambres respectives._

_Et puis une larme, une unique larme, avait coulé le long de sa joue. Il ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, car il ne l'essuya pas. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. _

_A cet instant, Road avait eu la désagréable impression que toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une seule personne. Quelqu'un qu'il avait peur de voir. Peur de retrouver pour perdre, encore._

_C'était insupportable._

_Ce soir-là, Road Camelot décida que ce serait elle, et personne d'autre, qui rendrait son véritable sourire à Allen Walker._

_Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle y arrive._

_Elle avait sous les yeux la quatrième et ultime personnalité d'Allen. _

_Le doux et fragile mélomane qui regardait tout de loin en se disant qu'il vivait un mauvais rêve._

* * *

><p><em>Adieu ! je crois qu'en cette vie<em>  
><em>Je ne te reverrai jamais.<em>  
><em>Dieu passe, il t'appelle et m'oublie ;<em>  
><em>En te perdant je sens que je t'aimais.<em>

_Pas de pleurs, pas de plainte vaine._  
><em>Je sais respecter l'avenir.<em>  
><em>Vienne la voile qui t'emmène,<em>  
><em>En souriant je la verrai partir.<em>

_Tu t'en vas pleine d'espérance,_  
><em>Avec orgueil tu reviendras ;<em>  
><em>Mais ceux qui vont souffrir de ton absence,<em>  
><em>Tu ne les reconnaîtras pas.<em>

_Adieu ! tu vas faire un beau rêve_  
><em>Et t'enivrer d'un plaisir dangereux ;<em>  
><em>Sur ton chemin l'étoile qui se lève<em>  
><em>Longtemps encor éblouira tes yeux.<em>

_Un jour tu sentiras peut-être_  
><em>Le prix d'un coeur qui nous comprend,<em>  
><em>Le bien qu'on trouve à le connaître,<em>  
><em>Et ce qu'on souffre en le perdant.<em>

_Adieu, Alfred de Musset_

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est basé sur le mental d'Allen avantaprès les tortures endurées par l'Eglise.

Je trouvais intéressant de confronter les deux personnalités, celle du petit garçon innocent, et celle du tueur "maudit" et torturé par son passé.

Vous imaginez maintenant un peu mieux le choc des personnages lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé un jeune homme complètement différent de celui qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, même s'il reste des bribes du petit garçon intactes, comme son affection pour Kanda.

Vous remarquerez que Lavi et Lenalee ne donnent pas leur avis, alors qu'ils étaient très proches d'Allen étant enfants.

Voilà, c'était une petite pause dans l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	9. Adieu mon âme

**Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas**

_Inhumaine beauté dont l'humeur insolente_  
><em>En méprisant mes voeux se rit de ma langueur,<em>  
><em>Je veux convaincre ici ton ingrate rigueur<em>  
><em>Par les vifs arguments d'une raison sanglante.<em>

_Ces vers sont de ma flamme une preuve évidente,_  
><em>Et tous ces traits de pourpre en font voir la grandeur,<em>  
><em>Cruelle, touche-les pour en sentir l'ardeur,<em>  
><em>Cette écriture fume, elle est encore ardente.<em>

_Vois nager dans le sang mes esprits désolés :_  
><em>Pour apaiser ta haine ils se sont immolés<em>  
><em>D'une dévotion qui n'eut jamais d'exemple.<em>

_Et si près de mon coeur il en est demeuré,_  
><em>C'est afin seulement de conserver le temple<em>  
><em>Où ton divin portrait est toujours adoré.<em>

_La plainte écrite de sang, les Amours de Tristan,_

_Tristan L'Hermite_

**Chapitre 8 : Adieu mon âme**

Kanda souleva un sourcil. En général, lors des conseils de famille, il y avait TOUTE la famille. Pas l'_ensemble_ de la famille, sans celui qu'on voudrait bien voir, et le copain de l'absent en question, encerclé, cerné par des paires d'yeux tout sauf amicales.

La première fois qu'on rencontre le copain du petit protégé de la famille, en général, c'est moyennement agréable. La meilleure partie de la soirée, c'est quand on va se coucher, voire, si on y tient vraiment, au baiser de récompense du dit copain qui s'est discrètement éclipsé au toilette à son arrivée et qui était tellement absorbé par la lecture du journal qu'il a oublié de revenir.

Mais Kanda, du point de vue de Lavi, se défendait plutôt bien.

-Du thé ? proposa aimablement Shéryl. On n'a pas eu le temps de s'approvisionner en poison, malheureusement. Mais on a du sucre. On peut mourir si on ingurgite beaucoup de sucre. Tu en veux ?

-Nan.

-T'as déjà essayé d'avaler une cuillère et de la faire ressortir par dissection ? demanda David.

-Nan.

-T'aimes la ciguë ? dit Road. J'ai commandé un stock. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Nan.

-Jamais songé à couper tes cheveux ? demanda Fiddler.

-Fichez lui la paix, soupira Mercym.

Douze paires d'yeux changèrent de cible.

-Nan.

Lavi enfourna un bretzel dans sa bouche. Fascinant. L'esprit de famille, la haine des étrangers, carrément fascinant.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Allen entra précipitamment, élégamment vêtu de noir.

-Pardon, dit-il, un problème de dernière minute.

Le comte but une gorgée de son thé, très calme, et demanda simplement :

-Pourrais-je avoir des précisions ?

Allen se retint avec force de faire la moue. Il n'aimait pas regarder le comte dans les yeux. Personne n'aimait ça….

-Une innocence. Dans la forêt en bordure de la frontière.

-Hum. Tu comptes donc t'y rendre ?

Allen fit l'erreur de lever les yeux.

-Euh…Ben…Ouai-Oui, bien sûr.

Le comte hocha la tête et l'autorisa à s'asseoir.

* * *

><p>-Tu vas où, là ? demanda Allen en abattant sans pitié son pied sur le ventre de Kanda.<p>

-Avec toi, quelle question ?

Allen haussa un sourcil furieux.

-Ah ouais ?

Kanda releva fièrement la tête.

-Ouais.

Au bout du couloir, on regardait la scène avec intérêt.

-Vingt sucettes à la fraise sur le glacier !

-Pari tenu.

-Ho ! Ho ! Allen plie les bras !

-Ouais, mais l'autre ne baisse pas les yeux…

-ALLLENNNNNNN ! Je t'accompagne ! hurla Road en déboulant par une fenêtre, bousculant Kanda au passage.

Allen s'écarta habilement, ignorant royalement la petite fille.

-Tu ne vas nulle part. Le manoir est sûr, vous ne risquez rien ici.

-A part me faire trucider par ta famille ?

-Tu lui reproches quelque chose peut-être ?

-Oh, rien. Disons simplement que ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu.

Kanda commença à sourire, le sourire impertinent et totalement insupportable qu'Allen adorait tant, à condition bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas dirigé contre lui.

Allen soupira franchement et partit dans l'autre direction.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout ! Et puis je m'en fiche !

Tyki observa un instant les deux hommes se chamailler.

C'était bien, se dit-il, de voir son petit frère respirer la vie.

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre ? demanda Kanda, irrité.<p>

-Non, fit Road.

La petite fille était fermement accrochée au cou de Kanda et se laissait porter, les jambes pendantes dans son dos. Allen n'avait pas fait de commentaires, mais il avait tout de même froncé les sourcils en direction du pirate lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de balancer la fillette dans un fossé. Il ne l'avait pas fait, bien sûr. Mettre Allen Walker en colère serait une erreur stratégique lourde de conséquences.

Il ne l'ignorait plus, c'était un progrès indéniable. Néanmoins, il désapprouvait toujours ses actes. Quasiment tous. Et ça ne lui faisait manifestement pas plaisir de l'avoir à ses côtés en mission.

-Bon, elle est où cette innocence ?

-Justement, elle pourrait être n'importe où. C'est bien le problème.

-Une fois, dit Road, Wisely a passé une semaine a en chercher une dans une prairie.

-Une semaine ! s'exclama Kanda.

-Parce qu'il y avait une tempête, intervint Allen. Mais c'est vrai qu'en forêt, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

-Ce serait plus rapide d'appeler des akumas, fit remarquer Road.

-Nous en sommes en bordure de frontière, Road. Il y a certainement des armées ennemies dans le coin, et s'ils découvraient des akumas, ça les mènerait directement à nous. Hors de question, on va se débrouiller tous seuls.

Et effectivement, qulques heures plus tard, ils croisèrent une patrouille de soldats en pleine inspection.

Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais tout de même assez pour leur créer des ennuis.

Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, Allen hissa Road sur un arbre et la rejoignit en hauteur, suivit par Kanda.. Perchés sur les branches, ils attendirent patiemment. La patrouille passa juste en dessous d'eux. Heureusement, aucun ne leva la tête en hauteur. Allen et Kanda soupirèrent silencieusement. Ça n'était pas passé loin. Un peu plus et…

CRAC.

Allen et Kanda ouvrirent grand les yeux. Le bout de la branche, sur laquelle se trouvait Road, bascula lentement vers le sol, la fillette avec.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et avant que l'un des deux ait pu la rattraper, elle tomba, pour atterrir en plein sur la tête d'un soldat. Celui-ci fut renversé de son cheval, qui lança un hennissement retentissant. L'ensemble de la file regarda en arrière, et en apercevant Road, fit aussitôt demi-tour pour foncer sur elle.

Allen et Kanda sautèrent de leur branche. L'un découvrit de longues griffes tandis que l'autre dégainait son sabre.

-Road ! cria Allen, endors-les !

-Ils sont trop nombreux !

-Je m'en fiche, emprisonne-les dans une illusion, n'importe quoi, lança-t-il en perforant deux corps en même temps.

La petite fille recula pour se cacher derrière un arbre. Là elle s'assit et ferma les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, les soldats commencèrent à s'effondrer un à un, soudain comme asphyxiés. Ils tombaient comme des mouches, si bien que Kanda et Allen abattirent les derniers d'entre eux, somnolents, sans aucune difficulté.

Allen se rendit derrière l'arbre et attrapa le corps inerte de Road.

-Il faut trouver un endroit sûr où passer la nuit. On ne va pas pouvoir la porter tout le temps, et elle a besoin de se reposer.

Kanda confirma d'un signe de tête et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus entre les arbres, laissant la troupe de soldats à son sort. De toutes façons, ils étaient tous morts.

Après avoir marché quelques heures, ils trouvèrent un cabanon, tout près d'une petite rivière. Ils décidèrent de s'y installer pour la nuit. Allen déposa Road sur ce qui avait dû être, à un moment ou à un autre de son histoire, un lit, et s'effondra par terre contre Kanda.

-Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ça pourrait prendre toute la nuit.

-On attendra, dit simplement Kanda.

Il se tourna légèrement et passa doucement un doigt sur sa joue rouge.

-Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ça lui arrive souvent de s'évanouir quand elle utilise trop ses pouvoirs.

-Bien.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder mutuellement pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kanda se penche vers lui.

Allen ferma les yeux et le laissa déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'agrippa sans s'en rendre compte à son manteau. Le pirate le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement…

Kanda rouvit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux d'Allen à demi-ouverts.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il. Je t'aime à la folie, tu n'imagines pas. Toutes ces années, j'ai vécu en ayant l'impression d'être mort de l'intérieur. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé…C'est comme si tu m'avais donné une nouvelle vie.

Allen baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-il. Je ne regrette rien. Je leur ferai payer. Je veux qu'ils souffrent au moins autant que j'ai souffert.

Kanda ferma les yeux et embrassa délicatement le garçon dans le cou. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant de respirer, puis laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

-Continue, murmura-t-il. Continue…

Le samurai ne se le fit pas répéter. Allen n'était pas vraiment du genre à exiger un baiser, alors mieux valait en profiter autant que possible.

Il mordilla légèrement la peau pale de son cadet, mais sentant le garçon s'agripper à lui avec force, il commença à mordre sa peau à pleines dents. Il passa une main sous sa chemise, et le caressa avec tendresse. De l'autre, il défit les boutons et poussa le tissu jusqu'à son épaule.

-Yu…

Kanda s'arrêta un instant dans sa besogne, mais garda les lèvres posées sur sa peau.

-Je t'aime.

Kanda passa un doigt le long de sa joue, puis l'embrassa, encore et encore, ne brisant le contact entre leurs lèvres que le temps de respirer. En tant qu'ainé, le samurai se fit un devoir de lui retirer ses vêtements, ce à quoi Allen ne répondit que par un baiser encore plus ardent. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, la chaleur de leurs corps les réchauffant à elle seule, leurs souffles entremêlés et les promesses d'amour fusant à chaque occasion. Les caresses qui suivirent, les gémissements, tout cela n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils étaient seuls. Personne ne saurait. Personne ne viendrait. Ils avaient toute la nuit…

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'obscurité totale qu'ils s'autorisèrent à fermer les yeux. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. C'était leur première fois, mais elle pouvait aussi s'avérer être la dernière. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient laissé s'évader cette sensation d'union. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient refoulé leur désir et leur passion pour laisser place a la raison.

Parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de l'étreinte de l'autre.

Le premier à s'effondrer de fatigue fut Allen. Lorsque Kanda s'allongea à ses côtés, le Noé se rapprocha et demanda d'une voix essoufflée :

-Tu veux dormir ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Alors…Continue. S'il te plait.

Kanda s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il fallait bien rattraper les dix ans perdus. Allen lui avait tellement manqué…Sa peau était douce, sa respiration rapide…Comment était-il supposé résister ? Il le sentait frémir sous ses mains, se crisper au moindre contact et en plus il le suppliait de continuer… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kanda était comblé, et il savait qu'en-dessous de lui, son bien-aimé l'était également.

Pendant dix longues années, on n'avait cessé de lui répéter d'oublier son amour d'enfance, de passer à autre chose, de profiter de la vie… Et il avait essayé. Une fois. Mais les yeux d'argent semblaient le suivre partout. Il s'était rendu compte que malgré ses intentions murement réfléchies, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser de chercher le sourire moqueur qu'il aimait tant. Partout, il voyait des yeux et des lèvres fantomatiques qui l'appelaient… Il avait donc commencé à hurler sur quiconque se permettrait de lui parler de sa vie sentimentale. Les membres de son entourage pouvaient bien penser ou tenter ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne servirait à rien.

Car, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il n'y avait de place que pour une seule personne. Une et une seule qui lui fasse envie, qui éveille en lui ce désir si puissant…Il était complètement obsédé par Allen Walker.

Et alors qu'il passait la plus belle nuit de sa vie, il sourit intérieurement en se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait toujours, en toute circonstance, raison.

Et ce en particulier lorsque cela concernait son moyashi.

* * *

><p>Allen ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Puis…Non, en fait il avait mal, mal entre les cuisses. La rançon de la gloire, surement.<p>

Une couverture couvrait ses épaules nues. Derrière lui, Kanda passait délicatement un doigt sur sa hanche.

Le garçon se tourna avec quelques difficultés pour faire face au samurai.

-Je pense qu'on peut officiellement dire qu'on est amants. Prends tes responsabilités.

Kanda sourit et caressa son visage. Il se rapprocha et murmura tout près de ses lèvres :

-J'ai bien réfléchi pendant que tu dormais. A ce qu'on a fait..Et je me suis fait la remarque suivante.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, de façon à ce que chaque parcelle de leur corps se touche :

-Je n'en n'aurais jamais assez en une seule nuit…

* * *

><p>Road ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle était tellement fatiguée que cette action semblait impossible à réaliser. Elle voyait des couleurs s'entremêler, tout était flou. Puis elle commença à percevoir quelques bruits. Des…Voix. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'y voir clair.<p>

Allen et Kanda…Allen et Kanda se trouvaient en face d'elle. Allen était assis sur une étagère, tandis que Kanda était penché sur lui, occupé à…Road fronça les sourcils, occupé à _reboutonner sa chemise_ ?

-…Pas un gamin, je sais m'habiller tout seul !

-Le jour où tu arrêteras de te plaindre comme un morveux, j'arrêterai de te considérer comme tel, promis.

-He, bas les pattes, n'en profites pas !

-C'est toi qui m'as supplié pendant des heures de continuer à t'embrasser, non ?

-C'est…C'étaient pas des supplications ! Je ne supplie pas, j'exige ! Bakanda !

-Bien sur, bien sur. Fais voir tes manches.

-Non mais ca va, oh ! Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

-Non, juste pour un amant attentionné. Tu es difficile, tu sais ? Tu trouves encore à redire, alors que je suis _parfait_.

La bouche de Road s'ouvrit en grand, laissant un filet de bave glisser sur sa joue.

-Parfait ? Toi ? Je t'en prie, Kanda, je ne tiens pas à mourir en m'étouffant parce que tu dis des bêtises à longueur de temps !

-Hum, mais à un moment j'ai bien cru que tu allais t'évanouir, tu sais ? Tu étais tellement _brûlant_, et tu avais tant de mal à _respirer_…

Road tenta de pousser un cri choqué, qui se mua en un pitoyable gémissement que personne n'entendit.

Allen ouvrit grand la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à lui balancer à la figure. Kanda lança un regard moqueur à son cadet. Un éclat de triomphe luisait dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il avait gagné le débat pour cette fois.

-Ordure, siffla un Allen rouge de gène. Te prends pas pour un dieu, non plus !

-Non, dit Kanda, seulement le tien.

Avec cela, il déposa un baiser sur le front du Noé, qui baissa les yeux, puis posa sa tête sur épaule du samurai.

_Ah_, se dit Road, _ca y est, mon dos est débloqué !_

La petite fille se redressa d'un coup, prête à hurler au viol, quand un crac retentit plus bas dans son dos. Un hurlement muet sortit de sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'endroit d'où provenait le craquement.

Allen sembla alors enfin la remarquer.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour lui extirper autre chose que « aiiiiiiiie ».

* * *

><p>A peine s'était-elle réveillée que Road avait commencé à faire son chef.<p>

-On va pas passer l'année à chercher une innocence, hein ! Alors Allen et moi on va par là, et l'autre par là !

« L'autre » , à savoir Kanda, étonnement, avait obéi sans se plaindre. De plus en plus suspect, s'était dit la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis évanouie ? avait-elle demandé à Allen.

-On t'a emmenée à l'abri dans la cabane, avait-il répondu, avait-il répondu.

-Oh. C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Et vous avez fait quoi en attendant.

-On a parlé.

-De quoi ?

Allen soupira d'ennui. Il se pencha vers la fillette et posa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Road, dit-il d'un air sérieux, je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Vraiment. Alors s'il te plait…Ne gâche pas tout. D'accord ? Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, ou de lui faire la conversation. Juste de l'accepter. Et j'ose esperer que ce n'est pas trop.

Road baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle aussi, elle aimait Allen. Mais pas au bon moment. C'était bien ça le problème. S'ils avaient pu ne jamais se rencontrer…Elle savait que le bonheur d'Allen, ou plutôt son bien être, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bonheur à revendre en ces temps sombres, dépendait de Kanda. Oui, le samourai était proportionnel au taux de sourires d'Allen. Ce qui embêtait Road, ce n'était pas le fait que Kanda intervienne dans l'équation, non. Ce qui ennuyait finalement toute la famille, c'est qu'il soit _proportionnel_, et non _inversement_ proportionnel.

-Je t'aime aussi beaucoup, Allen. Tu as promis de m'épouser.

-C'est vrai, avoua Allen. Sous la menace d'un couteau à viande. Donc ça ne compte pas.

-David s'en serait remis.

-Pas moi. Ecoute…

-ALLEN ! hurla la fillette en fixant quelque chose derrière lui.

Mais avant que le Noé ait le temps de se retourner, il sentit une vive douleur dans son bras gauche. Il lança un regard terrifié à son innocence, puis tout fut noir.

J'ai perdu ma force et ma vie,  
>Et mes amis et ma gaieté;<br>J'ai perdu jusqu'à la fierté  
>Qui faisait croire à mon génie.<p>

_Quand j'ai connu la Vérité,_  
><em>J'ai cru que c'était une amie ;<em>  
><em>Quand je l'ai comprise et sentie,<em>  
><em>J'en étais déjà dégoûté.<em>

_Et pourtant elle est éternelle,_  
><em>Et ceux qui se sont passés d'elle<em>  
><em>Ici-bas ont tout ignoré.<em>

_Dieu parle, il faut qu'on lui réponde._  
><em>Le seul bien qui me reste au monde<em>  
><em>Est d'avoir quelquefois pleuré.<em>

_Tristesse, Alfred de Musset_

* * *

><p><em>Je pense poster encore un ou deux chapitres, pas plus.<em>

_Pardon pour l'attente..._


End file.
